Cullens IV: Tras sus pasos
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: A Kate Denaly le habían dicho que Garrett Cullen era el mejor para encontrar a su hermano, desaparecido en México. Pero cuando lo conoció, su impresión no pudo ser más negativa: era un hombre rudo, desaliñado y desagradable. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Garrett era un hombre muy capaz y peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola holaaa jejeje y aqui vuelvo con esta mega supeeer adaptacion jeje la cual espero que les guste tanto como las otras y que sigan hasta el final jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1**

-Sube el ritmo en la presentación, Garrett, muchacho, no dejes que decaiga.

Carlisle Cullen se hallaba en su marca, a la derecha del escenario, preparado para realizar otra vez el número de presentación. Las tres noches de actuación en Terre Haute quizá no fueran el punto más importante de su carrera, y bajo ningún concepto eran la culminación de sus sueños, pero iba a darle al público el espectáculo por el que había pagado. Cada actuación era un ensayo para la gran oportunidad.

Cuando llegó el momento, se sumergió en el número con el entusiasmo de un hombre de la mitad de su edad. El calendario podía estipular que tenía cuarenta años, pero sus pies siempre tendrían dieciséis;

El mismo había escrito el número, con la gran esperanza de que llegara a convertirse en el sello de los Cullen. Al piano, su hijo mayor y único varón trataba de darle cierta vida a una melodía que había tocado infinidad de veces... y soñaba con otras cosas y otros lugares.

Al oír la señal, su madre entró en el escenario girando en brazos de su padre. Incluso después de innumerables números, de innumerables teatros, Garrett aún los quería, a pesar de que la constante repetición de su actuación lo tenía frustrado.

¿Estaría siempre allí, tocando una melodía de segunda en un piano de segunda, tratando de llenar los grandes sueños de su padre que no tenían viso alguno de esperanza de volverse realidad?

Como había hecho toda la vida, Esme acompasó sus pasos a los de Carlisle. Habría podido hacer el número con los ojos vendados. De hecho, mientras lo ejecutaba, tenía la mente puesta más en su hijo que en la sincronización.

Sabía que el chico no era feliz. Y ya tampoco era un chico. Se hallaba en el umbral de ser un hombre y anhelaba seguir su propio camino. Percibía que era eso lo que aterraba a Carlisle hasta el punto de que se negaba a reconocerlo.

Las discusiones se habían vuelto más frecuentes y acaloradas. «Pronto va a estallar algo», pensó, «y no seré capaz de recoger todas las piezas».

Con el corazón próximo al de Carlisle, pudo sentir cómo su marido se llenaba de orgullo en el momento en que sus tres hijas entraron en el escenario. Odiaría que perdiera ese orgullo o la esperanza que lo mantenía como el soñador juvenil del que se había enamorado.

Cuando Carlisle y ella abandonaron el escenario, el número avanzó hasta la primera canción. Las Trillizas Cullen, Rosalie, Bella y Alice, se lanzaron a la armonía de tres partes como si hubieran nacido cantando.

Pero, como Garrett, ellas tampoco eran niñas ya. Rosalie había empezado a emplear su ingenio y atractivo para fascinar a los hombres del público. Bella, firme y serena, aguardaba su momento. Y no pasaría mucho antes de que perdieran a Alice. Como madre, Esme sentía orgullo y pesar ante la idea de que sus hijas menores tenían demasiado talento para seguir siendo parte durante mucho más tiempo de un grupo itinerante.

Sin embargo, era Garrett quien la preocupaba en ese momento. Se sentaba ante el viejo piano en el sucio local, con la mente puesta a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Había visto los folletos que guardaba. Imágenes e historias sobre lugares como Zanzíbar, Nueva Guinea, Mazatlán. A veces, en los largos trayectos en tren o autobús de ciudad en ciudad, Garrett hablaba de las mezquitas, cuevas y montañas que quería ver.

Y Carlisle barrería esos sueños como si fueran polvo, aferrándose con desesperación a los suyos propios... y a su hijo.

-No ha estado mal, preciosas -Carlisle regresó al centro del escenario para abrazar a cada una de sus hijas-. Garrett, tu mente no está en la música. Necesitas darle un poco de vida.

-No ha habido vida en este número desde Des Moines.

Unos pocos meses antes, Carlisle se habría reído y pasado una mano por el pelo de su hijo. Pero en ese momento sintió el aguijonazo de la crítica, de hombre a hombre.

-A la canción no le pasa nada y nunca le ha pasado. Es a tu interpretación a la que le falta vivacidad. Perdiste el ritmo en dos ocasiones. Estoy cansado de que te dediques a rumiar sobre las teclas.

Pacificadora, Bella se interpuso entre su padre y su hermano. Hacía semanas que la creciente tensión tenía nerviosa a la familia.

-Creo que todos estamos un poco cansados.

-Puedo hablar por mí mismo, Bella -Garrett se apartó del piano-. Nadie está rumiando sobre las teclas.

-¡Ja! -Carlisle apartó la mano apaciguadora de Esme. «Dios, el chico es alto», pensó. «Alto, recto y casi un desconocido». Pero Carlisle Cullen seguía al mando, y era hora de que su hijo lo recordara-. Llevas de malhumor desde que te dije que no iba a tolerar que un hijo mío se largara a Hong Kong o Dios sabe dónde como un gitano. Tu lugar está aquí, con tu familia. Tu responsabilidad es con la compañía.

-No es mi maldita responsabilidad.

-Cuida tu tono, muchacho -Carlisle entrecerró los ojos-, no eres tan grande como para que no te baje los humos.

-En hora de que alguien empleara este tono contigo -continuó Garrett, soltando todo lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo-. Año tras año tocamos canciones de segunda en locales de segunda.

-Garrett -musitó Alice con mirada de súplica-. No.

-¿No qué? -exigió-. ¿Que no le cuente la verdad? Dios sabe que de todos modos no la escuchará, pero no me callaré. Ustedes tres y mamá lo han protegido de ella demasiado tiempo.

-Las rabietas son tan aburridas -comentó Rosalie con pereza, aunque tenía los nervios tensos como un arco-. ¿Por qué no nos separamos y nos vamos a rincones neutrales?

-No -temblando de indignación, Carlisle se separó de sus hijas-. Adelante, entonces, di lo que tengas que decir.

-Estoy harto de subir a un autobús que no lleva a ninguna parte, de fingir que la siguiente parada será nuestra consagración. Nos arrastras de ciudad en ciudad, un año tras otro.

-¿Arrastraros? -el rostro de Carlisle se encendió de fina-. ¿Eso es lo que hago?

-No -Esme se adelantó con los ojos puestos en su hijo-. No, no es así. Todos hemos ido por propia voluntad, porque es lo que queríamos. Si alguno de nosotros no lo desea, tiene derecho a decirlo, pero no a ser cruel.

-¡No escucha! -gritó Garrett-. No le importa lo que yo quiero o no quiero. Te lo he dicho. Te lo he dicho -encaró a su padre-. Cada vez que intento hablar contigo, lo único que recibo es que tenemos que mantener a la familia unida, cómo nuestra gran oportunidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando lo único que nos aguarda a la vuelta de la esquina es otra patética actuación en otro local de tres al cuarto.

Estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad, demasiado cerca de lo que haría que se sintiera un fracasado, cuando lo único que quería era darle a su familia lo mejor. El temperamento en la única arma de la que disponía Carlisle, y la empleó.

-Eres un desagradecido, un egoísta y un estúpido. Toda mi vida he trabajado para allanarte el camino. Para abrirte puertas. Y ahora ya no te parece bastante bueno.

Garrett sintió que unas lágrimas de frustración le quemaban los ojos, pero no se retiró.

-No, no es suficiente, porque yo no quiero atravesar tus puertas. Quiero otra cosa, algo más, pero estás tan cegado por tu sueño perdido que no eres capaz de ver que lo odio. Y que cuanto más me empujas a seguir tu sueño en vez del mío, más cerca estoy de odiarte a ti.

Garrett no había tenido intención de decir eso, y se quedó mudo al oír sus propias y amargas palabras. Ante sus ojos asombrados, su padre, se puso pálido, pareció envejecer y marchitarse. Si hubiera podido retractarse, quizá lo hubiera hecho. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-Recoge tu sueño, entonces -anunció Carlisle con voz dominada por la emoción-. Ve adonde te lleve. Pero no regreses, Garrett Cullen. No vuelvas a mi lado cuando te desencante. Aquí no recibirás cobijo.

-No habla en serio -se apresuró a intervenir Bella, tomando el brazo de Garrett-. Sabes que no.

-Ninguno de los dos habla en serio -con los ojos húmedos, Alice miró con impotencia a su madre.

-Todo el mundo necesita calmarse -incluso con su amor por lo dramático, Rosalie estaba conmocionada-. Vamos, Garrett, iremos a dar un paseo.

-No -Esme suspiró y movió la cabeza-. Chicas, vosotras id, dejad que hable con Garrett -esperó hasta que se quedaron solos, luego, sintiéndose vieja y cansada, se sentó en el banco del piano-. Sé que no has sido feliz expuso en voz baja-. Y que has ido acumulando frustración. Debí hacer algo al respecto.

-No es culpa tuya.

-Es tanto mía como suya, Garrett. Las cosas que dijiste le llegaron al alma, y no sanarán en un tiempo. Sé que algunas fueron provocadas por la pasión del momento, pero otras eran verdad -alzó la cabeza y estudió el rostro de su primogénito y único hijo-. Creo que era verdad que terminarías por odiarlo si no te soltaba.

-Ma...

-No. Fue algo duro de oír, pero más duro si se vuelve realidad. Quieres marcharte.

El abrió la boca, a punto de volver a ceder. Pero la furia que le inspiraba su padre estaba demasiado próxima, y lo asustaba.

-He de irme.

-Entonces, hazlo -se levantó para apoyar las manos en sus hombros-. Y hazlo con rapidez y limpieza, de lo contrario él te convencerá de que te quedes, bien con la persuasión o con la culpa, y tú nunca lo perdonarás. Sigue tu propio camino. Estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé. Y quiero que siga siendo así -lo besó, luego se marchó a toda velocidad, sabiendo que debería contener sus propias lágrimas hasta que hubiera consolado a su marido.

Aquella noche, Garrett guardó sus pertenencias: ropa, una armónica y docenas de folletos. Dejó una nota que simplemente ponía: «Escribiré». Llevaba trescientos veintisiete dólares en el bolsillo cuando salió del motel y se puso a hacer autostop.

* * *

**Espero que estemos bien jeje y que dejen algun review dandome su opinion de la historia jeje**

**asi que diganme que piensan jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola hola jeje lo prometido es deuda noo jeje pues espero les guste esta historia jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2**

El whisky era barato y mordía como una mujer airada. Garrett respiró a través de los dientes y esperó morir. Al no hacerlo, se sirvió otra copa de la botella, se recostó en la silla y contempló la extensión abierta del Golfo de México. A su espalda, la pequeña cantina se preparaba para el negocio de la noche. En la cocina se freían frijoles y enchiladas. El olor a cebolla llegaba con fuerza y competía con el de licor y tabaco. Las conversaciones se mantenían en un español rápido que Garrett entendía y soslayaba.

No quería compañía. Quería el whisky y el agua.

El sol era una bola roja sobre el golfo. Nubes bajas titilaban con tonalidades rosadas y doradas. El fuego del whisky se asentaba en un calor agradable y cómodo en su estómago. Garrett Cullen estaba de vacaciones, y por Dios que pensaba disfrutarlas.

Los Estados Unidos se hallaban a un trayecto corto de avión. Hacía años que había dejado de pensar en ellos como en su hogar... o al menos se había convencido de eso. Habían pasado doce años desde que zarpó de San Francisco siendo un joven idealista dominado por la culpabilidad e impulsado por los sueños. Había visto Hong Kong y Singapur. Durante un año había viajado por Oriente, ganándose la vida con su ingenio y el talento que había heredado de sus padres. Por la noche había tocado en salones de hotel y en tugurios, mientras por el día asimilaba las vistas y los olores extranjeros.

Luego había estado en Tokio. Había tocado música americana en un pequeño antro, con la idea de atravesar Asia.

Simplemente había sido cuestión de hallarse en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. O al revés. En los bares las peleas eran asiduas. Carlisle Cullen le había enseñado a su hijo mucho más que saber mantener el ritmo. Garrett sabía cuándo golpear y cuándo retirarse.

No había sido su intención salvar la vida de Charlie Forrester. Y desde luego no había sabido que Forrester en un agente estadounidense.

«El destino», pensó en ese momento, mientras observaba el sol rojo acercarse más al horizonte. Era el destino el que lo había llevado a desviar el cuchillo destinado al corazón de Charlie. Y en el destino, con sus designios caprichosos, el que lo había enredado en el sombrío juego del espionaje. Garrett había llegado a cruzar Asia, y llegado más allá. Pero enrolado al servicio del Sistema de Seguridad Internacional.

En ese momento Charlie estaba muerto. Se sirvió otra copa y brindó por su amigo y mentor. No fue la bala de un asesino ni un cuchillo en un callejón oscuro lo que habían acabado con él, sino un paro cardíaco. El cuerpo de Charlie simplemente había decidido que su tiempo se había agotado.

Allí sentado en ese antro mexicano, Garrett Cullen reflexionó.

El funeral iba a celebrarse catorce horas después en Chicago. Como aún no estaba listo pan cruzar el Río Grande, iba a quedarse en México a beber por su viejo amigo y a contemplar la vida. Mientras estiraba sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones caqui, decidió que su amigo lo comprendería. Charlie jamás había sido un devoto de la ceremonia. Su lema en hacer el trabajo, beber una copa y pasar al siguiente.

Sacó una cajetilla aplastada de cigarrillos y buscó unas cerillas en el bolsillo de la camisa sucia. Tenía manos largas. Con diez años había soñado en convertirse en concertista de piano. Pero había soñado en convenirse en muchas cosas. Un sombrero viejo ocultaba su rostro en sombras al encender una cerilla y acercarla al cigarrillo.

Estaba muy bronceado, ya que su último trabajo lo había mantenido al aire libre. Tenía el pelo tupido y lo bastante largo como para ondularse por debajo del sombrero en un desorden de un rubio oscuro. El calor le humedecía la cara enjuta. A lo largo de la mandíbula izquierda había una cicatriz pequeña y blanca, encuentro con una botella rota. Desde los dieciséis años tenía la nariz un poco torcida... por una pelea por el honor de una joven.

En ese momento se encontraba más próximo a la delgadez debido a una prolongada estancia en el hospital. La última bala que había recibido había estado a punto de matarlo. Incluso sin el whisky y sin el pesar que lo embargaba, tenía un aspecto peligroso. Los huesos eran prominentes, los ojos intensos.

No se había afeitado en tres días, lo que acentuaba aún más su aspecto hosco. El camarero estaba encantado de dejarlo en paz con la botella y su soledad.

A medida que anochecía, la cantina se tornaba más bulliciosa. Por una radio salía música mexicana interrumpida por esporádicos estallidos de estática. Alguien rompió una copa. Dos hombres comenzaron a discutir de pesca, política y mujeres. Garrett se sirvió otro trago.

La vio en cuanto entró. Los viejos hábitos lo impulsaron a clavar la vista en la puerta. El entrenamiento hizo que asimilara los detalles sin dar la impresión de que miraba. «Una turista que tomó el desvío equivocado», pensó mientras observaba la piel de porcelana salpicada de pecas que hacían juego con el pelo rojo. Se achicharraría después de una hora bajo el sol de Yucatán. «Es una pena», concluyó, concentrándose otra vez en la bebida.

Había esperado que retrocediera nada más darse cuenta del sitio en el que había entrado. Pero en lugar de eso fue directamente a la barra. Garrett cruzó los tobillos y se dedicó a estudiarla.

Llevaba unos pantalones blancos impecables a pesar del calor polvoriento del día. Los acompañaba con una blusa de tono púrpura lo bastante amplia como para ser fresca. Aun así, notó que era esbelta, con suficientes curvas como para darle cierto estilo a los pantalones holgados. El pelo, casi del color del sol poniente, estaba recogido en una trenza, pero tenía el rostro girado, de modo que únicamente le veía el perfil. «Clásico», concluyó sin mucho interés. «Estilo camafeo». El tipo de mujer de champán y caviar.

Se bebió el resto del trago y decidió emborracharse... en honor de Charlie.

Acababa de alzar la botella cuando la mujer se volvió y lo miró directamente. Desde las sombras del sombrero, Garrett le devolvió la mirada. Tenso, continuó sirviéndose whisky mientras ella atravesaba la sala en su dirección.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Él enarcó levemente una ceja al oír el acento. Tenía un deje irlandés, el mismo que exhibía su padre cuando estaba furioso o alegre. Bebió whisky sin decir una palabra.

-¿Es usted Garrett Cullen?

También notó un deje de nervios en la voz. Y de cerca pudo ver ojeras bajo unos ojos extraordinariamente verdes. Ella apretó los labios. Cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el asa de un bolso de paja que le colgaba del hombro. Garrett dejó el whisky sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco borracho para sentirse molesto.

-Podría ser. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**Se pone interesante noo jeje ? **

**reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**He aki lo que siguee jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

-¿Es usted Garrett Cullen?

También notó un deje de nervios en la voz. Y de cerca pudo ver ojeras bajo unos ojos extraordinariamente verdes. Ella apretó los labios. Cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el asa de un bolso de paja que le colgaba del hombro. Garrett dejó el whisky sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco borracho para sentirse molesto.

-Podría ser. ¿Por qué?

-Me dijeron que estaría en Mérida. Llevo dos días buscándolo -y era cualquier cosa menos lo que había esperado. Si no se sintiera tan desesperada, ya habría salido corriendo. Tenía la ropa sucia, hedía a whisky y parecía un hombre capaz de despellejar a alguien sin hacerlo sangrar. Respiró hondo y decidió arriesgarse-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Garrett se encogió de hombros y con el pie apartó una silla de la mesa. Una agente, de cualquier bando, lo habría abordado de manen diferente.

-Como quiera.

Se sentó, ya que no tenía las piernas tan firmes como le hubiera gustado. Se preguntó por qué su padre creía que ese tosco borracho era la respuesta.

-Es muy importante que hable con usted. En privado.

Garrett estudió la cantina detrás de ella. En ese momento se encontraba atestada, y más ruidosa por momentos.

-Esto servirá. ¿Y ahora por qué no me cuenta quién es, cómo sabía que iba a estar en Mérida y qué diablos quiere?

Ella juntó los dedos porque le temblaban.

-Soy la doctora Denaly. Kate Denaly. Charles Forrester me dijo dónde estaba, y quiero que salve la vida de mi hermano.

Garrett no apartó los ojos de ella mientras alzaba la botella.

-Charlie está muerto -repuso con voz apagada.

-Lo sé -le pareció vislumbrar un destello de humanidad en los ojos de él-. Lo siento. Tengo entendido que eran amigos.

-Me gustaría saber de dónde saca esas conclusiones o por qué espera que crea que Charlie le habría revelado dónde encontrarme.

Kate se secó una palma húmeda sobre una pierna del pantalón antes de abrir el bolso. En silencio, le entregó un sobre cerrado.

Algo le dijo a Garrett que lo mejor era que no lo aceptara. Que debería ponerse de pie, largarse de allí y perderse en la cálida noche mexicana. Rompió el sobre y leyó la nota que había dentro solo porque ella había mencionado a Charlie.

Su amigo había utilizado el código con el que se habían comunicado durante la última misión. Como siempre, fue breve: Escucha a la mujer. En esta ocasión no tiene nada que ver con la organización. Ponte en contacto conmigo.

Desde luego, ya no había modo de ponerse en contacto con Charlie; dobló la carta y miró a la mujer.

-Explíquese.

-El señor Forrester era amigo de mi padre. Yo no lo conocí muy bien, ya que viajaba mucho. Hace unos quince años trabajaron juntos en un proyecto llamado Horizonte.

Garrett hizo a un lado la botella. Sin importar que estuviera de vacaciones, ya no podía permitirse el lujo de embotar más sus sentidos.

-¿Cómo se llama su padre?

-Sean. Doctor Sean Brady Denaly.

Conocía el nombre. Conocía el proyecto. Hacía quince años habían contratado a algunos de los mejores investigadores y científicos del mundo pan desarrollar un suero que inmunizara al hombre contra los efectos de las lesiones por radiación ionizada, uno de los resultados colaterales más desagradables de la guerra nuclear. El SSI había estado a cargo de la seguridad y había supervisado y mantenido el proyecto. Había costado cientos de millones de dólares, siendo un fracaso absoluto.

-Usted sería una niña.

-Tenía doce años -se sobresaltó y se volvió nerviosa cuando algo cayó con estrépito en la cocina-. Desde luego, por entonces desconocía la existencia del proyecto, pero más tarde... -el olor a cebolla y a licor resultaba abrumador. Quería levantarse, quería caminar por la playa, donde el aire sería cálido y limpio, pero se obligó a continuar-. El proyecto se abandonó, pero mi padre siguió trabajando en él. Tenía otras obligaciones, aunque siempre que le era posible reanudaba los experimentos.

-¿Por qué? No recibía fondos para ello.

-Mi padre creía en Horizonte. El concepto lo fascinaba, no como una defensa, sino como una respuesta a la locura que todos sabemos que existe. En cuanto al dinero... bueno, ha alcanzado un punto en el que puede permitirse el lujo de entregarse a sus creencias.

«No solo es un científico, sino que es un científico rico», pensó Garrett mientras la observaba por debajo del ala del sombrero. Y la hija daba la impresión de haber asistido a un elegante internado en Suiza.

-Continúe.

-En cualquier caso, hace cinco años, después de sufrir su primer ataque al corazón, mi padre le entregó todas sus notas y hallazgos a mi hermano. Durante los últimos años mi padre ha estado demasiado enfermo para proseguir con un trabajo intenso en el laboratorio. Y ahora... -cerró los ojos un momento. El terror y el viaje empezaban a pasarle factura. Como científica, sabía que necesitaba comer y descansar. Como hija, como hermana, tenía que terminar-. Señor Cullen, ¿podría beber algo?

Garrett empujó la botella y el vaso por la mesa. Todavía no estaba dispuesto a morder el cebo. No cabía duda de que ella despertaba su interés, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido que se podía tener interés y no involucrarse.

Ella habría preferido café o como mucho una copa de brandy. Iba a rechazar el whisky, pero entonces captó la expresión de los ojos de Garrett. De modo que la ponía a prueba. Automáticamente alzó el mentón e irguió los hombros. Sin vacilar se sirvió un whisky doble y se lo bebió de un trago.

Respiró hondo y sintió como si se hubiera tragado un soplete. Parpadeó para controlar la humedad de los ojos y soltó el aire.

-Gracias.

-De nada -por primera vez en sus ojos resplandeció un toque de humor.

-Mi padre está muy enfermo, señor Cullen. Demasiado para viajar. Se puso en contacto con el señor Forrester, pero era incapaz de trasladarse a Chicago en persona. En su lugar fui yo, y el señor Forrester me remitió a usted. Se me ha informado de que es usted el mejor hombre para el trabajo.

Garrett encendió otro cigarrillo. Estaba convencido de que no había sido el mejor hombre para nada desde que estuvo en el suelo desangrándose, con una bala a cinco centímetros del corazón.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Hace aproximadamente una semana, mi hermano fue secuestrado por una organización conocida como Martillo. ¿Ha oído hablar de ella?

Fue el entrenamiento lo que mantuvo el rostro de él inexpresivo, sin revelar la mezcla de temor y furia que lo embargó. Su contacto con esa organización había estado a punto de costarle la vida.

-He oído hablar de ella.

-Lo único que sabemos es que se llevaron a mi hermano de su hogar en Irlanda, donde había continuado, y casi completado, el trabajo del proyecto Horizonte. Pretenden retenerlo hasta que haya perfeccionado el suero. ¿Comprende cuáles podrían ser las repercusiones si un grupo como ese poseyera la fórmula?

Garrett echó la ceniza del cigarrillo sobre el suelo de madera.

-Me han dicho que poseo una inteligencia razonablemente desarrollada.

Ella le asió la muñeca. Como era una mujer en un campo de hombres, por lo general reservaba el contacto físico para la familia y los seres queridos. En ese momento se aferró a Garrett y a la única esperanza que tenía.

-Señor Cullen, no podemos bromear con esto.

-Vaya con cuidado en cómo emplea el plural -esperó hasta que los dedos de ella se abrieron-. Permita que le pregunte, doctora Denaly, si su hermano es un hombre inteligente.

-Es un genio.

-No, no, lo que quiero saber es si posee dos gramos de sentido común.

Ella volvió a enderezar los hombros, porque tenía ganas de apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa y ponerse a llorar.

-Eleazar es un científico brillante y un hombre que, en circunstancias normales, puede cuidar de sí mismo con competencia.

-Perfecto, porque solo un idiota creería que si le entregara la fórmula a Martillo seguiría con vida un minuto más. A sus integrantes les gusta llamarse terroristas, libertadores, rebeldes. Pero en realidad son un grupo de fanáticos desorganizados dirigidos por un demente rico. Matan a más personas por error que por planificación -se pasó una mano por el pecho-. Poseen suficiente astucia como para seguir siendo operativos, y montones de dinero, pero básicamente son idiotas. Y no hay nada más peligroso que un puñado de idiotas entregados. Mi consejo a su hermano sería que les escupiera a los ojos.

La piel pálida de ella había adquirido una blancura espectral.

-Tienen a su hija -Kate posó una mano en la mesa para apoyarse mientras se incorporaba-. Se han llevado a su hija de seis años -entonces abandonó la cantina.

* * *

**Sera que nuestro Garrett ayudara a Kate ? que opinan ustedes ? jeej**

**reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello jeje no habia podido actualizar xq sali de viaje jeje pero aki estoy jeje y espero les guste el capi jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

-Tienen a su hija -Kate posó una mano en la mesa para apoyarse mientras se incorporaba-. Se han llevado a su hija de seis años -entonces abandonó la cantina.

Garrett permaneció donde estaba. Mientras acercaba otra vez la botella se dijo que no era asunto suyo. Estaba de vacaciones. Había regresado de entre los muertos y pretendía disfrutar de su vida. Solo.

Con un juramento, depositó la botella en la mesa y salió tras ella.

La fina la impulsaba a cubrir terreno con rapidez. Lo oyó llamarla por su nombre pero no se detuvo. Había sido una idiota al creer que un hombre como él podría ayudar. Le iría mejor si trataba de negociar con los terroristas. Al menos con ellos podría esperar algo de compasión.

Cuando sintió que la agarraba por el brazo, giró. El mal humor le brindó la energía que la falta de sueño y comida le había consumido.

-Le pedí que esperara un maldito minuto.

-Ya me ha ofrecido su considerada opinión, señor Cullen. No parece haber necesidad de prolongar la discusión. No sé qué vio en usted el señor Forrester. No sé por qué me envió a buscar a un hombre que preferiría estar sentado en un local de mala muerte empapándose en whisky que ayudar a salvar vidas. Vine en busca de un hombre de valor y compasión, y encontré a un borracho cansado y sucio al que solo le importa una persona.

Le dolió más de lo que habría esperado. Mantuvo los dedos firmes sobre el brazo de ella mientras con la otra mano espantaba a un niño que vendía chicles.

-¿Ha terminado? Está montando una escena.

-Mi hermano y mi sobrina están siendo retenidos por un grupo de terroristas. ¿Cree que me importa si lo hago pasar vergüenza?

-Hace falta algo más que una pelirroja irlandesa para avergonzarme -repuso con normalidad-. Pero tengo por costumbre no atraer la atención sobre mi persona. Viejos hábitos. Demos un paseo.

Estuvo a punto de soltarse con fuerza. Su parte orgullosa se moría por hacerlo. Pero triunfó la parte que era amor. Caminó al lado de él en silencio por las pasarelas estrechas que conducían al agua.

La arena era blanca en contraste con un mar oscuro y un cielo más oscuro todavía. Había unas pocas embarcaciones atracadas, a la espera de la pesca o los turistas del día siguiente.

-Mire, doctora Denaly, me ha pifiado en un mal momento. No sé por qué Charlie la envió a yerme.

-Yo tampoco.

El se detuvo para cerrar las manos en torno a una cerilla y un cigarrillo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que esta situación debería ser llevada por el SSI.

Ella había vuelto a calmarse. No le importaba perder los nervios. De hecho, le sentaba bien. Pero también sabía que se conseguía más con el control.

-El SSI quiere la fórmula tanto como Martillo. ¿Por qué habría de confiarles las vidas de mi hermano y mi sobrina?

-Porque son los buenos.

Kate se volvió hacia el mar y el viento impactó de lleno en su cara. Aunque la ayudó a despejar la cabeza, le impidió notar las primeras estrellas que cobraban vida.

-Es una organización dirigida por muchos hombres... algunos buenos, algunos malos, todos ambiciosos y con su propio concepto sobre lo que es necesario para la paz y el orden. En este momento, mi única preocupación es mi familia. ¿Tiene familia, señor Cullen?

-Sí -dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo. «Del otro lado de la frontera', pensó. No los veía desde hacía siete u ocho años. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero sabía que Rosalie se hallaba en Los Ángeles rodando una película y Alice en Nueva York protagonizando una nueva obra de teatro. Bella criaba caballos y niños en Virginia. Sus padres terminaban una actuación de una semana en Búfalo.

Podía haber perdido la cuenta del tiempo, pero no de su familia.

-¿Confiaría la vida de alguno de sus miembros a una organización? ¿A una que si lo considerara necesario por el bien común pudiera sacrificarlos? -cerró los ojos. El viento era celestial, cálido, salado y fuerte-. El señor Forrester comprendía y compartía que lo que hacía falta para salvar la vida de mi hermano y su hija era un hombre para quien ellos fueran más importantes que la fórmula. Consideraba que usted era ese hombre.

-Se equivocó -tiró el cigarrillo al oleaje-. Charlie sabía que por mi cabeza pasaba la idea de retirarme. Este en su modo de mantenerme en el juego.

-¿Es tan bueno como él me contó?

-Probablemente mejor -río y se frotó el mentón-. A Charlie no le gustaba halagar.

Kate se volvió para mirarlo. Con esa barba de días de no afeitarse y la ropa sucia no le parecía un héroe. Pero en su mano había sentido fuerza cuando ella agarró del brazo, y había percibido una corriente subterránea de violencia. «Será apasionado cuando desee algo», pensó, ya fuera una meta, un sueño o a una mujer. En circunstancias normales, prefería hombres con mentes frías y analíticas, que atacaban un problema con lógica y paciencia. Pero en ese momento no necesitaba a un científico.

Garrett metió las manos en los bolsillos y contuvo el impulso de encogerse. Ella lo miraba como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, y no le gustaba. Quizá fiera por la insinuación de Irlanda en su voz o por sus ojeras, pero no logró convencerse de dejarla y marcharse.

-Mire, me pondré en contacto con el SSI. La oficina de campo más cercana está en San Diego. Puede transmitirles toda la información de que disponga. En veinticuatro horas algunos de los mejores agentes del mundo se centrarán en buscar a su hermano.

-Puedo darle cien mil dólares -había tomado una decisión. La lógica quedaba descartada a favor del instinto. Forrester había dicho que ese hombre podía hacerlo. Su padre había estado de acuerdo. Kate unía su voto al de ellos-. El precio no es negociable, porque es todo lo que tengo. Encuentre a mi hermano y a mi sobrina y con cien mil dólares podrá retirarse con estilo.

La observó un momento; luego, conteniendo un juramento, caminó hacia el mar. La mujer estaba loca. El le ofrecía la habilidad de la mejor organización de inteligencia del mundo, y ella le arrojaba dinero a la cara. Una buena suma.

Contempló el avance y el retroceso del mar. Jamás había sido capaz de tener más de un par de miles juntos. Simplemente no formaba parte de su naturaleza. Pero cien mil podían representar la diferencia entre retirarse o hablar de hacerlo.

Movió la cabeza y sintió la espuma en la cara. No quería involucrarse, no con ella, no con su familia y tampoco con una nebulosa fórmula que podría o no salvar al mundo de la gran bomba.

Lo que quería era regresar a su hotel, pedir que le subieran una cena de cinco estrellas e irse a la cama con el estómago lleno. Dios, quería un poco de paz. Tiempo para pensar en lo que hacer con su vida.

-Si está decidida a tener a un autónomo, puedo proporcionarle un par de nombres.

-No quiero un par de nombres. Lo quiero a usted.

* * *

**Hola hola como vamos? **

**algun review? jeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola espero lo disfruten jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

-No quiero un par de nombres. Lo quiero a usted.

Algo en el modo en que lo dijo le provocó un nudo en el estómago. La reacción le dio mayor determinación para deshacerse de ella.

-Acabo de salir de nueve meses de trabajo de incógnito. Estoy quemado, Doc. Necesita a alguien joven, entusiasta y codicioso -por segunda vez se pasó las manos por la cara-. Me encuentro cansado.

-Esa es una retirada -afirmó.

De pronto él pensó que sumida en la furia y la desesperación era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Pero olvidó esa idea al verla avanzar.

-No desea involucrarse. No quiere ser responsable de las vidas de un hombre inocente y una niña pequeña. No quiere que algo así lo afecte. El señor Forrester lo veía como a una especie de caballero con armadura, un hombre de principios y compasión, pero se equivocaba. Es usted el caparazón egoísta de un hombre que no podría haber merecido tener un amigo semejante. El era un hombre con sentimientos, que intentaba ayudar solo porque alguien lo necesitara y que murió por ser coherente con sus propios patrones de conducta.

-¿De qué diablos está hablando? -alzó la cabeza con brusquedad. Con un movimiento veloz y silencioso tomó los dos brazos de Kate-. ¿A qué diablos se refiere? Charlie tuvo un ataque al corazón.

A ella el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Jamás había visto a alguien más capacitado para asesinar que a Garrett en ese momento.

-El intentaba ayudar. Tres hombres me habían seguido.

-¿Qué tres hombres?

-No lo sé. Terroristas, agentes, lo que prefiera llamarlos. Entraron en la casa cuando yo estaba con él -intentó controlar la respiración concentrándose en el dolor que le infligían los dedos de él sobre los brazos-. El señor Forrester me introdujo en una especie de panel oculto en su biblioteca. Los oí del otro lado. Me buscaban a mí incluso en ese momento pudo recordar el calor y la oscuridad del cubículo-. Les mintió y les dijo que me había marchado. Lo amenazaron, pero él se ciñó a esa historia. Dio la impresión de que le habían creído -le temblaba la voz; se mordió el labio inferior-. Reinó un gran silencio. Eso me asustó más y traté de salir para ayudarlo. No pude encontrar el mecanismo.

-Está a cinco centímetros del techo.

-Sí. Tardé casi una hora en localizarlo -no añadió que en todo momento había tenido que combatir contra la histeria-. Cuando salí, estaba muerto. Si yo hubiera sido más veloz, tal vez habría sido capaz de ayudarlo... Jamás lo sabré con certeza.

-El SSI dijo que había sido un ataque al corazón.

-Se le diagnosticó uno. Esas cosas se pueden provocar con una simple inyección. En cualquier caso, ellos se lo indujeron, y mientras me buscaban a mí. He de vivir con eso -Garrett la había soltado y ella le había agarrado la pechera sin darse cuenta-. Y también usted. Si no quiere ayudarme por compasión o por dinero, quizá lo haga para buscar venganza.

Volvió a darle la espalda. Ya había aceptado una vez la muerte de Charlie. Un ataque al corazón, una pequeña bomba de tiempo en el cerebro preparada para estallar en un momento dado. El destino había dicho: Charlie, tienes sesenta y tres años y cinco meses en la Tierra. Aprovéchalos al máximo. Eso lo había aceptado.

Y en ese momento le decían que no era el destino, sino tres hombres. Como era bastante irlandés, el destino era algo con lo que podía vivir. Pero a los hombres se los podía odiar, se los podía hacer pagar. Era algo en lo que valía la pena reflexionar. Decidió tomarse una jarra entera de café y meditar en ello.

-La llevaré de vuelta a su hotel.

-Pero...

-Pediremos café y me contará todo lo que dijo Charlie, todo lo que sepa. Luego le contestaré si la ayudo.

-Me registré en el mismo hotel que usted -si era todo lo que le iba a dar, lo aceptaría-. Me pareció práctico.

-Perfecto -la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella. Notó que no estaba firme. Fuera cual fuese el fuego que la había empujado hasta ese momento, se apagaba con rapidez. Tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza cuando osciló-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió?

-Ayer.

-¿Qué clase de doctora es usted? -soltó un bufido que bien podría haber sido una risa.

-Soy doctora en física.

-Incluso una doctora en física debería saber algo sobre nutrición. Funciona de la siguiente manera. Si come, se mantiene con vida. Si no come, se derrumba -le soltó el brazo para rodearle la cintura. De haber tenido energía, Kate habría protestado.

-Huele como un caballo.

-Gracias. Pasé casi todo el día dando tumbos por la selva. ¿De qué parte de Irlanda?

La fatiga comenzaba a extenderse de sus piernas hasta el cerebro. El brazo de él era fuerte. Sin darse cuenta, se apoyó contra Garrett.

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué parte de Irlanda es usted?

-Cork.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -la condujo hacia el vestíbulo-. Mi padre también. ¿Qué habitación?

-Doscientos veintiuno.

-Justo al lado de la mía.

-Le di al recepcionista mil pesos.

Como los ascensores eran pequeños y calurosos como hornos, fue hacia las escaleras.

-Es usted una mujer emprendedora, doctora Denaly.

-Casi todas las mujeres lo son. Pero sigue siendo un mundo de hombres.

Lo dudaba, pero prefirió no discutir.

-¿Llave?

Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo mientras luchaba contra la debilidad. Se prometió que no iba a desmayarse. Garrett le quitó la llave de la palma de la mano y la introdujo en la cerradura. Al abrir, la empujó contra la pared en el pasillo.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Kate. Calló al verlo sacar un cuchillo de caza del bolsillo.

Era lo único de que disponía. No le había parecido necesario llevar una pistola durante las vacaciones. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados al entrar en la habitación haciendo a un lado cosas tiradas.

-Oh, Dios -Kate se apoyó en el umbral y echó un vistazo. Habían realizado un trabajo minucioso. Incluso una persona inexperta en esas cuestiones podía ver que no habían pasado nada por alto.

Le habían abierto la maleta y diseminado por doquier la ropa que ella no había sacado. Habían cortado el colchón y los cojines y tirado los cajones de la única cómoda.

Garrett comprobó el cuarto de baño y los accesos por las ventanas. Llegó a la conclusión de que habían entrado por el vestíbulo, y que la inspección de una habitación de ese tamaño no les habría requerido más de veinte minutos.

-Sigue viva, Doc -se volvió, pero sin guardar el cuchillo-. Recoja lo que necesite. Hablaremos en la habitación de al lado.

Ella no quería tocar la ropa, pero se obligó a ser pragmática. La necesitaba, y poco importaba que otras manos la hubieran manoseado. Con celeridad se dedicó a recoger pantalones, faldas y blusas.

-Tengo cosméticos y artículos de tocador en el cuarto de baño.

-Ya no. Los han tirado -la tomó otra vez por el brazo.

En esa ocasión comprobó el pasillo y en silencio se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. Una vez más apoyó a Kate contra la pared y abrió la puerta. Relajó levemente los dedos sobre el mango del cuchillo. No lo habían descubierto. Eso estaba bien. Le indicó que lo siguiera, echó los cerrojos de la puerta y luego emprendió una cuidadosa inspección.

Era una vieja costumbre dejar trampas, incluso cuando no estaba de servicio. El libro en la mesita de noche seguía a dos centímetros del borde. Nadie había movido el único cabello que había extendido sobre la colcha. Cerró las cortinas, se sentó en la cama y alzó el auricular del teléfono.

Con un español perfecto que hizo que Kate enarcara una ceja, solicitó la cena y dos jarras de café.

-Le he pedido un entrecot -anunció al colgar-. Pero estamos en México, de modo que no lo esperaría hasta dentro de una hora. Siéntese.

Con la ropa aún sobre un brazo, obedeció. Garrett se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Qué buscan?

-¿Perdón?

-Tienen a su hermano. ¿Por qué la quieren a usted?

* * *

**mmm a poco no se esta poniendo interesante ? jeje**

**algun review? preguntas ?**

**jeje**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola como vamos bellezas ? Jeje espero q stemos bien **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6**

-Tienen a su hermano. ¿Por qué la quieren a usted?

-De vez en cuando colaboro con Eleazar. Hace unos seis meses, pasé un tiempo con él en Irlanda trabajando en el proyecto Horizonte. Habíamos conseguido un avance -apoyó la cabeza en el cojín-. Creíamos haber encontrado un modo de inmunizar a la célula individual. Verá, en la lesión por radiación ionizada, la principal estructura afectada es la célula individual. Los rayos de energía penetran en el tejido como si hieran balas y provocan lesiones localizadas en las células. Trabajábamos en una fórmula que impedía los cambios moleculares dentro de las células afectadas. De esa manera podíamos...

-Es fascinante, Doc. Pero lo que quiero saber es por qué van detrás de usted.

Ella se dio cuenta de que casi había recitado la información dormida y se irguió en el sillón.

-Me llevé de vuelta al instituto las notas de esa parte del proyecto, para trabajar en ellas con más intensidad. Sin ellas, Eleazar podría tardar un año, o quizá más, en reconstruir el experimento.

-Así que es usted la pieza que falta en el rompecabezas.

-Tengo la información -dijo con voz trabada mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

-¿Me está diciendo que lleva ese material con usted? -que Dios lo protegiera de los novatos-. ¿Lo han conseguido?

-No, no lo consiguieron, y sí, la llevo conmigo. Discúlpeme -murmuró y se quedó dormida.

Garrett permaneció un momento donde estaba y la estudió. En otras circunstancias, le habría divertido que una mujer a la que apenas conocía desde hacía unas horas se quedara dormida en el sillón de su habitación de hotel mientras conversaban. Pero en ese momento, su sentido del humor no era lo que podría haber sido.

La extenuación le daba una palidez mortal. En el regazo se amontonaba la ropa que había recogido. Tenía el bolso aplastado entre el reposabrazos y la cadera. Sin titubear, se levantó y se lo quitó. Kate no movió un músculo mientras él vertía el contenido en la cama.

Apartó un cepillo para el pelo y una polvera antigua de plata. Había un pequeño libro de bolsillo con frases en español, lo que le reveló que ella no hablaba el idioma, y la copia de un billete para un vuelo desde O'Hare. La chequera estaba perfectamente cuadrada con una caligrafía prolija. Tenía un saldo de seiscientos veintiocho dólares y ochenta y tres centavos. La foto del pasaporte era mejor que la mayoría, pero no capturaba la terquedad que él ya había podido presenciar.

Había nacido en Cork hacía veintisiete años, en mayo, y mantenía la ciudadanía irlandesa, aunque su dirección era de Nueva York.

Dejó el pasaporte y recogió la cartera. Al abrirla, pensó que no le iría mal una nueva. El carné de conducir estaba a punto de vencer, y en esa foto tenía la misma expresión seria que en la del pasaporte. Llevaba trescientos dólares en efectivo y algo de cambio, más otros dos mil en cheques de viaje. Encontró una lista de la compra doblada en un rincón del billetero junto con un resguardo de aparcamiento ya caducado.

Un vistazo a las fotos que guardaba le mostró una instantánea en blanco y negro de un hombre y una mujer. Por su ropa juzgó que se había sacado a finales de los años cincuenta. El cabello de la mujer estaba tan cuidado como los puños y el cuello de la blusa que lucía, y sonreía con sinceridad. El hombre, hosco y con la cara llena, tenía el brazo alrededor de ella, aunque parecía un poco incómodo.

Pasó a la siguiente y encontró una foto de Kate vestida con un peto y una camiseta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y riendo, los brazos alrededor del mismo hombre. Este era mayor quizá en unos veinte años. Ella parecía feliz, encantada consigo misma, en absoluto una física. Rápidamente pasó a la siguiente foto.

Era de su hermano. El parecido con Kate resultaba más fuerte que con las personas que daba por hecho que eran sus padres. El pelo era de un rojo menos intenso, casi de color ébano, pero exhibía los mismos ojos verdes y boca plena. En los brazos sostenía a una niña que debía rondar los tres años, también con una mata rizada de pelo rojo. Tenía la carita redonda y feliz, con un hoyuelo cerca de la comisura de la boca.

Cerró la cartera. El contenido del bolso podría haberle revelado algunas cosas de ella, pero no había encontrado las notas. Unas pocas llamadas llenarían los espacios en blanco en lo referente a la doctora Kate Denaly. Volvió a mirarla allí dormida, luego suspiró y guardó todo otra vez en el bolso. Quizá tuviera que esperar hasta la mañana para sonsacarle algo.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, ella no se movió. Garrett dejó que el camarero del servicio de habitaciones preparara la mesa. Después de sacudir a Kate tres veces sin obtener más que un murmullo de respuesta, se rindió. Le quitó las sandalias y la alzó en brazos. Ella suspiró, se acurrucó contra él y le produjo una presión incómoda justo debajo de las costillas. Olía a pradera con las flores silvestres recién abiertas. Cuando la metió en la cama, ya se había quitado de la cabeza la idea de dormir.

Se sirvió la primera taza de café y se sentó para centrarse en su cena... y en la de ella.

* * *

**hola hola jeje como stan ? Espero q bien jeje **

**Algun review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como estan ? Que les sta pareciendo la historia ?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 7**

Kate despertó doce horas después. La habitación estaba en penumbra; permaneció quieta a la espera de que la mente se le despejara. Con rapidez, y en orden, recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior. El vuelo desde Ciudad de México hasta Mérida. El miedo y la fatiga. La búsqueda frustrante de hotel en hotel. La pequeña cantina donde había encontrado al hombre que tenía que creer que salvaría a su hermano y a su sobrina.

Estaba en la habitación de él. En la cama de él. Con cautela giró la cabeza... y soltó un gemido. Dormía al lado de él, y lo más probable era que estuviera desnudo tal como había llegado al mundo. La sábana revelaba su espalda hasta la cintura. Tenía su cara, con expresión un poco menos dura en el sueño, apenas a unos centímetros. Entonces sintió, igual que había sentido la noche anterior al conocerlo, que era la cara de un hombre con el que una mujer jamás se encontraría a salvo.

Sin embargo, había pasado la noche a su lado y había estado segura... tanto de él como de las fuerzas que la perseguían. Y lo más importante; nada más entrar en la habitación la había dominado una oleada de alivio y confianza. La iba a ayudar, con renuencia y de mala gana, pero la iba a ayudar.

Suspiró y se movió, preparándose para levantarse. La mano de él salió disparada al tiempo que abría los ojos. Kate se paralizó. Quizá no estuviera tan segura como había creído.

Los ojos de Garrett estaban despejados y alertas. La sujetaba con mano firme y a un paso de causarle dolor. Ella apenas tenía el pelo revuelto, lo que le indicó que el agotamiento la había mantenido quieta toda la noche. Las horas de sueño habían difuminado las ojeras en esos ojos que lo miraban con cautela.

-Duerme como un tronco -comentó él, soltándola para darse la vuelta.

-El viaje se cobró su precio -el corazón le palpitaba como si hubiera subido a toda carrera tres pisos. Era peligroso mirarlo y lo tenía demasiado cerca. Quizá fuera la desorientación de la mañana lo que hacía que sintiera esa sorda atracción sexual.

Antes de que pudiera resistirlo, bajó la vista... por la poderosa columna de su cuello, por el amplio torso... y se paralizó. Una cicatriz larga mancillaba la piel bronceada justo a la derecha del corazón. Daba la impresión de que lo hubieran abierto para luego volver a cerrarlo. Y hacía poco tiempo.

-Eso parece... grave.

-Parece una cicatriz -explicó con voz sin inflexión mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos horrorizados-. ¿La molestan las cicatrices, Doc?

-No -se obligó a mirarlo otra vez a la cara. Tenía una expresión tan dura e inescrutable como la voz. «No es asunto mío», se recordó. Era un hombre violento que llevaba una vida violenta. Exactamente lo que necesitaba. Se levantó y se alisó la ropa-. Agradezco que me dejara dormir aquí. Estoy segura de que habríamos podido pedir que nos subieran un camastro.

-A mí nunca me ha molestado compartir una cama -seguía pálida; le proporcionaba un aspecto de porcelana delicada que lo ponía nervioso-. ¿Se siente mejor?

-Sí, yo... -se llevó una mano al pelo al notar la primera oleada de vergüenza-, Gracias.

-Bien, porque hoy debemos abarcar mucho terreno -apartó la sábana y notó que ella se encogía instintivamente. Su propia incomodidad se convirtió en diversión. Llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos de color carne que dejaban poco espacio para la modestia o la imaginación. Se incorporó sin ninguna señal de timidez y le ofreció una sonrisa arrogante. Le gustó ver que ella no apartaba los ojos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que pensara, se mantuvo firme y lo observó con frialdad.

-No le iría mal una ducha -la garganta se le había resecado, pero logró hablar con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no pide el desayuno mientras me ducho? -se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Señor Cullen...

-¿Por qué no me llamas Garrett, encanto? -miró por encima del hombro y sonrió otra vez-. Después de todo, acabamos de dormir juntos.

El agua se puso a correr en el cuarto de baño antes de que ella lograra soltar el aire atrapado en los pulmones.

«Lo ha hecho a propósito, por supuesto», se dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Era típico del macho de la especie exhibirse. El pavo real disponía de su plumaje, el león de su melena. Los machos siempre se pavoneaban para impresionar a la hembra. Pero, ¿quién iba a sospechar que ese hombre actuaría de esa manera?

Movió la cabeza y alzó el auricular del teléfono. No le importaba cómo actuara mientras la ayudan.

Garrett habría preferido no verla tan frágil y vulnerable. Mantuvo el agua fría para compensar solo tres horas de sueño. Era su problema. Se enjabonó la cara y comenzó a afeitarse en la ducha. Jamás había sido capaz de darle la espalda a una situación en que hubiera una damisela en apuros. Eso casi había conseguido que lo mataran en Santo Domingo. Y a punto de casarse en Estocolmo. No estaba seguro de qué habría sido peor.

Poco ayudaba que esa mujer fuera hermosa. Las mujeres bellas tenían ventaja, sin importar lo que dijera la filosofía moderna al respecto. Podía admirar una mente, pero prefería que tuviera un envoltorio adecuado.

Y por Dios que era un envoltorio magnífico, que había conseguido meterlo en un lío internacional cuando lo único que quería era visitar algunas ruinas y bucear un poco.

«Martillo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser Martillo?». Había creído que ya no volvería a cruzarse con ese grupo destructivo de renegados. Había necesitado más de seis meses para infiltrarse en la organización en uno de sus niveles más bajos. Poco a poco había ido ascendiendo sin llamar la atención, con su acento eslavo y el pelo teñido de negro y un montón de vello facial para completar el disfraz.

A quince kilómetros de El Cairo, había cometido el error de descubrir que el hombre con el que había estado trabajando en una operación pequeña de armas había realizado algunas operaciones propias a escondidas. Con amargura pensó en ese momento que para él no representaban nada. Dios sabía que había intentado convencer a aquel hombre de que sus empresas privadas le importaban un bledo. Pero dominado por el pánico, el aterrado empresario le había abierto un agujero en el pecho, abandonándolo por muerto antes que arriesgarse a ser denunciado.

Era bien conocido que el hombre que ostentaba el poder en Martillo tenía poca paciencia con los negocios particulares.

«Todo al garete», pensó disgustado. Los meses de trabajo, los planes meticulosos... todo se había ido al garete porque un egipcio medio loco había tenido un dedo nervioso sobre el gatillo.

Como resultado de ello, había estado lo bastante cerca de la muerte como para querer dedicar cierto tiempo a apreciar la vida. Emborracharse, tener en brazos a una mujer, yacer sobre arena blanca y contemplar cielos azules. Incluso había empezado a pensar en ver a su familia.

Hasta que apareció ella.

«Científicos». Se frotó el mentón y, al encontrarlo suave para su gusto, dejó que el agua le corriera por la cabeza. Los científicos no habían parado de fastidiar el orden de las cosas desde la época del doctor Frankenstein. ¿Por qué no se dedicaban a encontrar una cura para el resfriado común y le dejaban la destrucción del mundo a los militares?

Cerró los grifos y tomó dos toallas pequeñas. Dos llamadas telefónicas la noche anterior le habían proporcionado suficiente información sobre Kate Denaly como para dejarlo satisfecho. Era ella, aunque se había equivocado con el internado suizo. Había sido educada por monjas irlandesas. Al completar sus estudios en Dublín, se había puesto a trabajar para su padre hasta que aceptó un puesto en el muy respetado Instituto Random-Frye de Nueva York.

Estaba soltera, aunque tenía un vínculo con el doctor Arthur Steward, jefe de investigación y desarrollo de Random-Frye. Tres meses atrás había pasado seis semanas en Irlanda, en la granja de su hermano.

No había motivo para no creer que había trabajado en el proyecto Horizonte ni para negarse a hacer lo que le pedía. Encontraría a Eleazar Denaly y a la niña de cara de ángel. Y de paso daría con los hombres que habían matado a Charlie. Por lo primero le pagarían cien mil dólares y por lo segundo recibiría mucha satisfacción.

La toalla lo cubría con la misma indiferencia que los calzoncillos. Regresó al dormitorio para ver a Kate sacudir lo que quedaba de su ropa.

-La ducha es tuya, Katie.

-Kate -le dijo. Quince minutos a solas habían obrado maravillas sobre su compostura. Como iba a tener que tratar con Garrett Cullen durante un tiempo, decidió considerarlo como un instrumento y no como un hombre.

-Como quieras.

-Por lo general es así. No tengo cepillo de dientes.

-Usa el mío -abrió un cajón de la cómoda. Captó la expresión de ella en el espejo y sonrió-. Lo siento, Doc. No dispongo de uno extra. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Es poco higiénico.

-Sí, pero también lo es besarse, si se hace bien.

Kate recogió su ropa y se retiró al cuarto de baño sin hacer comentario alguno.

* * *

**Que les parecio el capi ? Espero q les ste gustando la historia jeje **

**Algun review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa q tal vamos? Jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

-Es poco higiénico.

-Sí, pero también lo es besarse, si se hace bien.

Kate recogió su ropa y se retiró al cuarto de baño sin hacer comentario alguno.

Cuando volvió a salir se sentía casi humana. Tenía el pelo húmedo y la ropa arrugada, pero el aroma a comida y café le provocó un crujido muy sano del estómago. Él ya estaba comiendo y ojeaba el periódico. Cuando Kate fue a la mesa, ni se molestó en alzar la vista.

-No sabía qué te gustaba -explicó ella.

-Esto es perfecto -repuso con la boca llena de comida.

-Me alegro tanto -murmuró, pero el sarcasmo rebotó en él sin causarle mella alguna. Como se sentía famélica, se concentró en su propio plato y dejó de prestarle atención.

-Hacen que parezca que solo se requerirá un par de conversaciones para ratificar el nuevo Tratado SALT.

-La diplomacia es esencial en cualquier negociación.

-Sí, y... -levantó la vista. Sabía muy bien lo que se sentía al recibir un golpe en el plexo solar. Sabía cómo se contraía el cuerpo, cómo desaparecía el aire y la cabeza daba vueltas. Lo que hasta ese momento no había sabido era que se pudiera experimentar la misma sensación al mirar a una mujer.

El cabello húmedo, del color de una llama y con destellos rubios, le caía en ondas más allá de los hombros. La piel era marfil, con un deje rosado gracias al descanso y la comida. Por encima del borde de la taza, sus ojos, que exhibían un verde profundo y rico como el de las colinas de Irlanda, lo miraron con curiosidad.

Garrett pensó en sirenas. En tentación.

-¿Sucede algo? -tuvo ganas de alargar la mano y tomarle el pulso. El hombre daba la impresión de haber recibido un golpe en la nuca-. Garrett, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás enfermo? -alargó la mano, pero él se apartó como si lo hubiera picado.

-No, estoy bien -«no, soy un idiota», se dijo mientras bebía café. Se recordó que Kate no era una mujer, sino su billete para una jubilación anticipada y una dulce venganza-. Necesitamos aclarar algunos puntos. ¿Cuándo se llevaron a tu hermano?

-Vas a ayudarme -manifestó aliviada.

-Dijiste cien mil -untó mantequilla en una tostada.

La gratitud en los ojos de ella se apagó un poco. La calidez en su voz se enfrió. Garrett lo prefería de esa manera.

-Así es. El dinero está en un fideicomiso que recibí al cumplir los veinticinco años. Hasta ahora no lo he necesitado. Puedo ponerme en contacto con mi abogado y encargarle que te lo transfiera a ti.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo se llevaron a tu hermano?

-Hace seis días.

-¿Cómo sabes quién se lo llevó y por qué?

«No importa que sea un mercenario», se recordó ella, «solo que va a salvar a mi familia».

-Eleazar dejó una cinta. Había estado grabando algunas notas cuando aparecieron. Mantuvo la grabadora encendida, y supongo que nadie lo notó durante el forcejeo -se llevó una mano a la boca un momento. En la cinta se habían escuchado claramente los sonidos de la pelea, los gritos de su sobrina-. No les fue fácil dominarlo. Hasta que uno de los hombres acercó un cuchillo al cuello de Caitlin. Su hija. Creo que fue un cuchillo porque Eleazar pidió que no la cortaran. Dijo que los seguiría sin-oponer resistencia si no la cortaban.

Tuvo que tragar saliva. El desayuno que había comido con tanto placer se le atragantó.

-El hombre dijo que la mataría a menos que Eleazar cooperara. Cuando les preguntó qué querían, se le informó que a partir de ese momento iba a trabajar para Martillo. Le dieron instrucciones de llevarse todas sus notas sobre el Proyecto Horizonte.

Eleazar les dijo... les dijo que iría con ellos, que haría lo que quisieran, pero que soltaran a la niña. Uno de los hombres dijo que no eran inhumanos, que sería demasiado cruel separar a una niña de su padre. Y soltó una carcajada.

Garrett podía ver lo que eso le estaba haciendo a ella. Por el bien de ambos, no le ofreció ningún consuelo.

-¿Dónde está la cinta?

-El ama de llaves de Eleazar estaba en el mercado. Al regresar encontró el caos en el laboratorio y llamó a la policía. Ellos se pusieron en contacto conmigo. La grabadora de Eleazar tenía un mecanismo de apagado automático al llegar al final de la cinta. La policía no le prestó atención. Yo sí -juntó las manos mientras Garrett encendía un cigarrillo-. En última instancia se la llevé al señor Forrester. Había desaparecido cuando lo encontraron muerto.

-¿Cómo crees que saben de ti?

-Les bastaría con leer las notas de mi hermano. En ellas ha de estar registrado que trabajé con él y que me llevé parte del proyecto.

-¿Los hombres de la cinta hablaban inglés?

-Sí, con acento... creo que mediterráneo, salvo por el que se río. Ese sonaba eslavo.

-¿Alguien empleó un nombre?

-No -respiró hondo y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo-. La escuché docenas de veces con la esperanza de descubrir algo. No decían nada de adónde se lo llevaban, solo el porqué.

-Muy bien -se recostó en la silla y soltó el humo hacia el techo-. Creo que podemos obligarlos a salir a la luz.

-¿Cómo?

-Te quieren a ti, ¿verdad? O las notas -guardó silencio unos momentos-. Dijiste que las tenías contigo. No las encontré en tu bolso.

-¿Has registrado mis pertenencias? -inquirió indignada.

-Forma parte del servicio. ¿Dónde están?

Kate se apartó de la mesa y fue a la ventana. Parecía que ya nada era suyo. Ninguna parte de su vida podía ser privada.

-El señor Forrester las destruyó.

-Me dijiste que las tenías contigo.

-Así es -se volvió y se llevó un dedo a la sien-. Aquí mismo. Con una memoria fotográfica, se pueden ver hasta palabras. Siempre que alguna vez sea necesario, puedo duplicar esas notas.

-Entonces, es lo que vas a hacer, Doc, con unas pocas alteraciones -entrecerró los ojos mientras perfilaba el plan. Podría funcionar, aunque todo dependía de Kate-. ¿Cómo andas en el departamento de agallas?

-No es algo que haya tenido que poner a prueba -se humedeció los labios-. Pero si te refieres a utilizarme como cebo para averiguar dónde retienen a Eleazar y a Caitlin, estoy dispuesta.

-No quiero ningún gran sacrificio -aplastó el cigarrillo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella-. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella lo estudió a la dura y brillante luz del sol mexicano. Estaba bañado y afeitado y no había perdido ni un ápice de la peligrosidad del hombre que había conocido en la cantina.

-No lo sé.

-Entonces será mejor que lo medites con sumo cuidado -le tomó el mentón-. Porque si quieres seguir con vida, tendrás que hacerlo.

* * *

**holaaaa como vamos ? Sera q me van a dejar algun review?**

**Eso espero jeje **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola jeje me gusta ver que la historia esta gustando jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 9**

Fue un trayecto largo y prácticamente silencioso hasta Uxmal. Garrett se había cerciorado de que todo el mundo en el hotel supiera adónde iban. Había solicitado folletos, recibido directrices tanto en inglés como en español, y luego había ido a la tienda de regalos del hotel para comprar otra guía y unos carretes de fotos. Le había preguntado a la dependienta los kilómetros que debían recorrer, los restaurantes de carretera y que le vendiera repelente para insectos. En general, había desempeñado el papel de turista entusiasta.

Cualquiera que buscara a Kate sabría que la podría encontrar en las ruinas de Uxmal.

La vegetación a ambos lados de la carretera era espesa y monótona. El jeep iba con el techo puesto, pero carecía de aire acondicionado. Kate bebía limonada embotellada y se preguntó si estaría viva para el viaje de vuelta.

-Supongo que no habríamos podido encontrar algún sitio más próximo, ¿verdad?

-Uxmal es un punto turístico natural -la carretera era estrecha y recta. Mantenía un ojo puesto en el espejo retrovisor-. Tendremos algo de compañía, pero creo que no la suficiente para mantener a nuestros amigos alejados. Además, uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí es para visitar las ruinas -se ajustó las gafas oscuras. No son tan grandes ni populares como las de Chichén Itzá, pero es el sitio más impresionante en la Ruta Punic.

-No pensé que un hombre como tú estaría interesado en civilizaciones y pirámides antiguas.

-Tengo mis momentos -la verdad era que esas cosas siempre lo habían fascinado. A comienzos de su carrera, había pasado dos meses en Egipto y en Israel bajo la tapadera de ser un antropólogo. Eso le había despertado el gusto por la historia y el peligro-. Conseguiremos engañarlos mientras cumplas mis órdenes.

-Acepté hacerlo, ¿verdad? -hasta con la camisa y los pantalones ligeros que llevaba, el calor resultaba molesto. Se concentró en eso en vez de en la ansiedad que le carcomía las entrañas-. ¿Y si están armados?

Garrett apartó los ojos del camino el tiempo suficiente para mirarla con expresión sobriamente divertida.

-Deja que yo me preocupe de eso. Me pagas para ocuparme de los detalles.

Kate volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía estar loca para confiar su vida y la de su familia a un hombre más interesado en el dinero que en la humanidad. Bebió otro trago de limonada y trató de consolarse al recordar lo que de él había dicho Charles Forrester.

«Es un poco renegado, y desde luego no un hombre al que se pueda considerar un buen jugador de equipo. Si lo litera, ya estaría dirigiendo el SSI. Así de bueno es. Si quieres a alguien capacitado para encontrar una aguja en un pajar, y si no te importa que el pajar se deforme un poco en el proceso, es tu hombre».

«Se trata de la vida de mi hermano, señor Forrester. Y de la de una niña pequeña, por no mencionar la posibilidad de las repercusiones nucleares».

«Si de todos los agentes con los que he trabajado tuviera que elegir uno a quien confiarle mi vida, ese sería Garrett Cullen».

En ese momento ella le estaba confiando su vida a un hombre al que conocía apenas desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. Era bastante tosco. Desde que lo vio por primera vez no le había ofrecido ni una palabra de simpatía por su familia, y no había expresado más que un interés pasajero por una fórmula que podía cambiar para siempre el equilibrio de poder en el mundo.

Sin embargo... cuando trastabilló por la fatiga él le había ofrecido el apoyo de su brazo.

Se preguntó quién era. Sintió una burbuja de pánico al desconocer quién era ese hombre al que le estaba confiando todo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo eres espía?

Volvió a mirarla, y centró la vista en el camino antes de soltar una carcajada. Era la primera vez que Kate oía ese sonido en él. Se trataba de una risa fuerte, relajada y más atractiva de lo que había esperado.

-Cariño, no es una película de James Bond. Trabajo en el espionaje... o, si prefieres un término más limpio, en inteligencia.

A menos que se equivocara, le pareció captar cierta amargura.

-No me has contestado.

-Diez años, más o menos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué estás en este tipo de trabajo?

Garrett apretó el encendedor del coche y soslayó la voz que le recordó que estaba fumando demasiado.

-Es una pregunta que también me he hecho últimamente. ¿Por qué estudiaste física?

Kate no era tan tonta como para pensar que le importaba. No era más que una manera de desviar la atención de sí mismo.

-Tradición familiar, aparte de que me gusta. Prácticamente nací en un laboratorio.

-No vives en Irlanda.

-No, me ofrecieron un puesto en Random-Frye. Fue una excelente oportunidad -para escabullirse al fin de la sombra de su padre.

-¿Te gustan los Estados Unidos?

-Sí, mucho. Al principio daba la impresión de que todo iba a mayor velocidad que la que debía, pero terminas por adaptarte. ¿De dónde eres?

-De ninguna parte -tiró el cigarrillo a la carretera.

-Todo el mundo es de alguna parte.

-No -curvó los labios por una broma privada-. Ya casi hemos llegado. ¿Quieres que repasemos algo?

Kate respiró hondo. Ya se había terminado el momento de las charlas superficiales.

-No.

El aparcamiento estaba lleno. Cuando llegaba el invierno, las ruinas, a menos de dos horas en coche desde Cancún, recibían muchas visitas. Con la cámara al hombro, Garrett tomó la mano de Kate. La resistencia inicial de ella solo ayudó a que apretara con más fuerza.

-Intenta parecer un poco romántica. Es una cita.

-Comprenderás que me cueste parecer ilusionada.

-Me basta con interesada -sacó del bolsillo la guía turística-. Este lugar se remonta a los siglos seis y siete. Es tranquilizador.

-¿Tranquilizador?

-Han pasado más de mil años y no hemos logrado destruirlo. ¿Quieres subir?

Con las manos unidas, ascendieron por los escalones de la Pirámide del Mago. Ella no era inmune a la atmósfera. La conmovía saber que unas piedras antiguas habían sido elevadas por unas manos antiguas para honrar a unos dioses antiguos. Desde la cima pudo contemplar lo que otrora había sido una comunidad llena de gente.

Durante un momento se quedó muy quieta. Su naturaleza científica habría enarcado una ceja, pero sus propios antepasados habían creído en los duendes. En ese lugar había habido vida. Y los espíritus aún seguían allí. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió el poder de la atmósfera.

-¿Lo puedes sentir? -murmuró.

Lo que lo atraía a los sitios eran los recuerdos capturados, las pasiones perdurables. El realista que llevaba dentro jamás había conseguido desterrar al soñador.

-¿Sentir qué? -inquirió, aunque lo sabía.

-Los siglos, la antigüedad, las almas viejas. La vida y la muerte. La sangre y las lágrimas.

-Me sorprendes.

Ella abrió los ojos, más vulnerable debido a la emoción que la embargaba.

-No lo estropees. Los lugares como este jamás pierden su poder. Podrías derribar las piedras, erigir un rascacielos en este punto, y todavía sería sagrado.

-¿Es tu opinión científica, doctora?

-Vas a estropearlo.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en Stonehenge?

-Sí -sonrió y relajó la mano en la de Garrett.

-Si cierras los ojos y te plantas bajo la sombra de una piedra, puedes oír los cantos -sus dedos se habían entrelazado de forma íntima, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había notado-. En Egipto puedes pasar la mano por la piedra de una pirámide y prácticamente consigues oler la sangre de los esclavos y el incienso de los reyes. En la costa de la Isla de Man hay sirenas con el pelo como el tuyo.

Agarró un mechón de su pelo. Imaginó que le encendía la piel con el tipo de fuegos que los magos invocan sin necesidad de prender una hoguera o cerillas.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo. Aunque él aún tenía los ojos ocultos, la voz se había tornado baja e hipnótica. La mano en el pelo parecía tocarle cada parte de su ser, despacio, llena de tentación. El pequeño aguijonazo de necesidad que Kate había sentido aquella mañana se transformó en un anhelo.

Se inclinó hacia él y sus cuerpos se rozaron.

-Más vale que la vista valga la pena, Harry. Estoy sudando como una cerda.

Kate se echó para atrás como si acabaran de sorprenderla robando en el momento en que una pareja de mediana edad subía el último tramo de la escalera.

-Un montón de piedras -dijo la mujer al quitarse el sombrero de paja para abanicarse el rostro acalorado-. Dios sabe por qué hemos venido hasta México para subir a un montón de piedras.

La magia del lugar pareció retroceder. Kate se volvió para mirar por encima de las ruinas.

-Joven, ¿le importaría sacarnos una foto a mi mujer y a mí?

Garrett aceptó la cámara de bolsillo del hombre levemente entrado en carnes con acento de Oklahoma. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que hubieran impedido que cometiera un error. Dejar que su mente se desviara de la misión que lo ocupaba y se concentrara en asuntos más personales no le iba a proporcionar venganza ni devolverle su familia a Kate.

-Un poco más juntos -instruyó, y cuando la pareja esbozó unas sonrisas amplias e inmóviles, sacó la foto.

-Ha sido muy amable -el hombre de Oklahoma recuperó la cámara-. ¿Quiere que le saque una a usted y a su acompañante?

-¿Por qué no? -era una actitud típica de turistas. Después de pasarle la cámara, rodeó la cintura de Kate. Ella se puso rígida como una tabla-. Sonríe, cariño.

Cuando iniciaron el descenso, Garrett se movió para situar entre ellos el bolso de Kate. Al mirar desde la pirámide, había visto a tres hombres llegar juntos al lugar y luego separarse.

-No te alejes de mí.

Kate apretó los dientes y obedeció, aunque en ese momento la habría encantado poner toda la distancia que fuera posible entre los dos. Si al sol intenso unía el hecho de que siempre había sido muy sensible a las atmósferas, obtenía una respuesta plausible de por qué había estado a punto de besarlo, de querer besarlo. No tenía nada que ver con la emoción auténtica.

-Este no es el mejor momento para soñar -le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo para guiarla bajo un arco en dirección al Patio de la Monja -la distribución del sitio le agradaba. La plaza estaba flanqueada en los cuatro lados por estructuras que eran una serie de habitaciones y puertas interiores. Los dejaba bastante al descubierto, al tiempo que les proporcionaba suficiente cobertura en caso de que fuera necesario. Si pudiera elegir, preferiría ocuparse de sus amigos de uno en uno-. Se supone que debes estar apreciando los detalles en las piedras.

-Las fachadas y los arcos tallados pertenecen a la clásica arquitectura maya -Kate se tragó una pequeña bola de miedo-. En el fino trabajo de la piedra se reconoce la construcción Puuc.

-Muy bien -murmuró Garrett. Vio a uno de los hombres entrar en el patio. «Solo uno», pensó. Esperaba que los otros se hubieran desplegado para encontrarla a ella. Se volvió y la pegó contra una columna al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás...?

-Te hago una sugerencia lasciva -musitó al acercarse al oído de ella-. ¿Entendido?

-Sí -era la señal para que actuara, pero se sintió paralizada. El cuerpo de él era duro e irradiaba calor, y por algún motivo que no quería analizar la hacía sentirse a salvo.

-Una sugerencia muy lasciva, Kate -repitió-. Tiene algo que ver contigo y conmigo desnudos en una bañera llena de nata.

-Eso no es lascivo, sino patético -pero tuvo que respirar hondo-. Eres un cerdo asqueroso -con todo su corazón, echó la mano atrás y lo abofeteó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Lo empujó y se dedicó a arreglarse el pelo-. Haber aceptado dar un paseo no significa que pretenda pasar la noche contigo entregados a tus asquerosos juegos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Garrett se pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Está bien, encanto. Entonces, ¿por qué no te vuelves a Mérida por tus propios medios? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con una tía flaca que no tiene imaginación -dio media vuelta y la dejó sola. Pasó junto al hombre que se hallaba a tres metros de distancia estudiando de manera ostensible un arco.

Kate tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pedirle a Garrett que regresara. Le había preguntado si tenía agallas y en ese momento se veía obligada a reconocer que no tantas como había esperado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

No hizo falta mucho tiempo. No le costó reconocer la voz que había sonado en la cinta de su hermano. Giró con la esperanza grabada en los ojos y con voz nerviosa que sería tomada por indignación.

-Sí, gracias -el otro tenía el pelo oscuro y no era mucho más alto que ella, con la piel cetrina y un rostro sorprendentemente amable. Se obligó a sonreír-. Me temo que mi acompañante no estaba tan interesado en la arquitectura maya como había dado a entender.

-Tal vez yo podría ofrecerle llevarla de vuelta.

-No, es muy amable, pero... -calló al sentir en el costado la punta de un cuchillo, justo encima de la cintura.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, doctora Denaly.

No tuvo que fingir terror, pero justo cuando la mente amenazaba con paralizársele, recordó sus instrucciones. Debía ganar el máximo tiempo posible para que Garrett pudiera nivelar las probabilidades.

* * *

**Hola hola jeje como vamos? se esta poniendo interesante no ? jeje**

**espero reviews jeje**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola hola espero disfruten jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 10**

-Creo que sería lo mejor, doctora Denaly.

No tuvo que fingir terror, pero justo cuando la mente amenazaba con paralizársele, recordó sus instrucciones. Debía ganar el máximo tiempo posible para que Garrett pudiera nivelar las probabilidades.

-No entiendo.

-Ya se le explicará. Su hermano le envía recuerdos.

-Eleazar -ajena al cuchillo, agarró al hombre por la pechera-. Tienen a Eleazar y a Caitlin. Dígame si están bien. Por favor.

-Su hermano y su sobrina se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud y seguirán así mientras tengamos cooperación -le rodeó los hombros con el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a caminar.

-Le daré lo que quiera si me promete no hacerles daño. Tengo algo de dinero. ¿Cuánto...?

-No nos interesa el dinero -el cuchillo la instó a caminar. Sin importar lo amable que había sido su cara, la mano sobre el cuchillo era implacable-. Está la cuestión de los experimentos y las notas perdidas.

-Se las daré. Las tengo aquí mismo -aferró la tira del bolso-. Por favor, no me haga daño, no le haga daño a mi familia.

-Es para su provecho que se la pueda convencer con más facilidad que a su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Eleazar? Por favor, dígame dónde lo retienen.

-Pronto estará con él.

Garrett encontró al segundo hombre detrás del Palacio del Gobernador. Pasó por allí sacando fotos y luego pegó la cara del hombre contra una de las veinte mil piedras de complejas tallas.

-Es fascinante, ¿verdad? -tenía la mano alrededor del cuello del tipo en lo que parecería un abrazo fraternal-. Si quieres mantener el uso del brazo derecho, no mires alrededor. Hagámoslo rápido mientras tenemos un poco de intimidad. ¿Dónde retenéis a Eleazar Denaly?

-No conozco a nadie llamado Eleazar Denaly.

-Me haces perder el tiempo -subió el brazo del hombre unos centímetros más. Oyó que los huesos crujían. Miró alrededor, sacó su cuchillo de caza y lo apoyó donde la oreja se unía al cráneo-. ¿Has oído hablar de Van Gogh? Solo hacen falta unos segundos para cercenar una oreja. No te matará... a menos que te desangres. Lo repetiré... Eleazar Denaly.

-No nos dijeron adónde lo llevaban -el acero pinchó la carne-. ¡Lo juro! Nuestras órdenes eran llevarlo con la niña hasta el aeropuerto. Nos enviaron de vuelta en busca de la mujer, su hermana.

-¿Y qué órdenes teníais para ella?

-Un avión privado en el aeropuerto de Cancún. No nos informaron del destino final.

-¿Quién mató a Forrester?

-Abdul.

Debido a que el tiempo apremiaba, tuvo que abandonar el placer de hacerlo sufrir.

-Vete a dormir -dijo, y le empotró la cabeza contra la piedra.

« ¿Dónde está Garrett?», pensó Kate al acercarse a un pequeño utilitario blanco. Si no aparecía pronto, ella y las notas modificadas irían camino de... Ni siquiera sabía dónde.

-Por favor, dígame adónde me lleva -trastabilló y el cuchillo cortó el algodón de la blusa y llegó hasta la piel-. Me siento mareada. Necesito un momento -al apoyarse en el capó del coche, el hombre se relajó lo suficiente para apartarle el cuchillo del costado.

-Puede descansar en el coche.

-Voy a vomitar.

El otro emitió un sonido de disgusto y la irguió por el pelo. El puño de Garrett lo hizo retroceder un metro.

-Puede que sea un poco estrecha -comentó con voz suave-, pero no soporto que se maltrate a una mujer. Oye, encanto, solo quería tenerte desnuda. Nada más.

Kate dejó que el bolso se le escurriera de las manos y huyó.

-Vaya mujer. Ni siquiera me lo agradece -le sonrió al hombre, cuya boca sangraba-. Que tengas mejor suerte la próxima vez.

El otro maldijo. Garrett conocía bastante árabe como para captar el sentido. Cuando vio el cuchillo, estaba preparado. Tuvo muchas ganas de sacar el suyo, de encargarse de ese hombre que sabía que había matado a su mejor amigo. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. No solo quería el instrumento, sino al hombre que había dado la orden. Sin apartar la vista del acero, levantó las dos manos y se puso a retroceder.

-Escucha, si te importa tanto, es tuya. Por lo que a mí respecta, todas las mujeres son iguales -cuando el hombre le escupió a los pies, Garrett se agachó como para limpiarse el zapato. Se incorporó con una automática del cuarenta y cinco plateada-. Abdul, ¿verdad? -la expresión medio divertida en sus ojos se había vuelto mortífera-. Ya me he ocupado de tus dos amigos. El único motivo por el que no te voy a abrir un agujero en la cabeza es porque quiero que le lleves un mensaje a tu jefe. Dile que II Gatto va a hacerle una visita -vio cómo el otro abría mucho los ojos y sonrió-. Reconoces el nombre. Eso está bien. Porque quiero que sepas quién te mata. Transmite el mensaje, Abdul, y pon en orden tus cosas. No te queda mucho tiempo.

Abdul aún tenía el cuchillo en la mano, pero era consciente de que una bala era más rápida que una hoja de acero. También de que II Gatto era más rápido que la mayoría.

-La suerte de II Gatto se agotará, igual que la de su amo.

Garrett apuntó el arma a un punto justo por debajo del mentón de Abdul.

-Sí, pero la tuya se evapora en este mismo instante. Mi dedo empieza a sudar, Abdul. Será mejor que te muevas.

Aguardó hasta que el tipo se puso detrás del volante y se marchó antes de bajar el arma. Al guardarla en la pistolera supo que había estado cerca de ejecutar su venganza allí mismo. Volvió a erguirse. Cuando tuviera la sangre fría y la mente despejada, la venganza sería mucho más dulce.

Giró con rapidez al oír unas pisadas a su espalda.

Kate ya había visto esa expresión... cuando le había dicho que a Forrester lo habían asesinado. Creyó verla también cuando el hombre la había sujetado por el pelo. Pero incluso en ese instante en que la veía por tercera vez, sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-Pensé que te había dicho que permanecieras con la gente.

-Lo vi -comenzó, luego se acercó para recoger el bolso. Sonaría estúpido decir que se había quedado cerca por si él hubiera necesitado su ayuda-. No sabía que tenías un arma.

-¿Creíste que iba a rescatar a tu hermano con labia y una sonrisa encantadora?

-No -no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. El hombre extenuado y desaliñado que había visto por primera vez le había desagradado, aunque lo había comprendido. El hombre arrogante y bocazas con el que había desayunado había estado a punto de gustarle, y también lo había entendido. Pero ese extraño de mirada dura que llevaba la muerte cerca, a ese no lo comprendía en absoluto-. ¿Has... los otros dos hombres... los has...?

-¿Matado? -preguntó con sencillez mientras la guiaba del brazo hacia el jeep. Había visto miedo y repulsión en sus ojos-. No, a veces es mejor dejar vivas a las personas, en particular cuando sabes que lo que queda de esa vida va a ser un infierno. No conseguí gran cosa de ninguno. Dejaron a tu hermano y a la niña en el aeropuerto, donde recibieron la orden de venir por ti. No sabían dónde lo retenían.

-¿Cómo sabes que te decían la verdad?

-Porque son el último eslabón de la cadena. No tienen cerebro para mentir, menos cuando saben que los vas a descuartizar si lo hacen.

-Dios -sintió que se quedaba sin adrenalina-, entonces, ¿cómo los vamos a encontrar?

-Tengo algunas pistas. Y la palabra es voy, no vamos. En cuanto encontremos una casa segura para ti, vas a desaparecer de la escena.

-Te equivocas -se detuvo delante del jeep. Tenía el rostro perlado de sudor, pero ya no estaba pálido.

-Claro, lo hablaremos luego. Ahora mismo quiero una copa.

-Y mientras trabajes para mí, vas a beber con moderación.

Él soltó una maldición, pero de mejor humor del que ella había esperado.

-Nómbrame a diez irlandeses que conozcas que beban con moderación.

-Tú, para empezar -fue hacia su lado del vehículo, pero Garrett volvió a jurar y la sujetó. Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando él le sacó la blusa de la cintura de los pantalones-. ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

-Estás sangrando -antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para revelar la cadera. El corte no en muy profundo, pero sí un poco largo. La sangre se había filtrado hasta manchar la camisa. Durante un instante, la furia obnubiló su visión-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había hecho daño?

-No me di cuenta -se inclinó para examinar la herida con ojos clínicos-. Intentaba frenarlo y tropecé. Me pinchó, creo que para estimularme. No es serio. Ya casi ha dejado de sangrar.

-Cállate -en ese momento no pareció importar que el corte hiera superficial. Era la piel y la sangre de ella. La metió en el jeep y abrió la guantera-. Quédate quieta -ordenó mientras abría un botiquín de primeros auxilios-. Te dije que no corrieras ningún riesgo, maldita sea.

-Solo... Por el amor del cielo, eso duele más que el corte. ¿Cuándo vas a acabar?

-Lo estoy limpiando, maldita sea, y vas a callarte -trabajó deprisa y con poca delicadeza hasta que la limpió y vendó.

-Felicidades, doctor -dijo ella con sarcasmo y sonrió cuando él la miró con ojos furiosos-. Jamás esperé que un hombre se agitara tanto al ver tan poca sangre. De hecho, habría apostado...

Tuvo que callar por completo en el instante en que Garrett le cerró la boca con los labios. Aturdida, no movió ni un músculo cuando él subió las manos hasta su cuello y luego al pelo. Esa era la promesa, o la amenaza, que había vislumbrado en lo alto de la pirámide.

La boca de él, dura y hambrienta, no persuadió con gentileza, sino que poseyó con firmeza. La independencia que era parte innata de Kate podría haber protestado, pero la necesidad, el deseo y el deleite se impusieron.

Él no supo por qué lo había empezado. Parecía que su boca había estado sobre la de ella antes siquiera de haber pensado en besarla. Se había asustado al verla sangrar. Y no estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo... ni por otra persona. Había querido acariciarla y tranquilizarla, y se había opuesto a esa necedad con manos duras y órdenes.

Cuando los labios de ella se entreabrieron, dejó de cuestionarse por qué la besaba.

Kate sabía a praderas y a flores silvestres, a los primeros rayos de sol sobre el rocío de una mañana fresca. No había nada exótico allí, todo era suave y real. Su sabor era el del hogar y hacía que lo anhelara.

Lo que había sentido en lo alto de la pirámide regresó multiplicado por cien. Fascinación, dulzura, desconcierto. Lo recubrió todo con una pasión intensa que sí entendía.

Ella no huyó. Levantó una mano para tocarle la cara. El eco de los latidos de su corazón resultaba tan sonoro en su cabeza que no le permitía oír nada más. El beso de Garrett era tan exigente que no podía sentir otra cosa. Cuando se separó de ella con la misma brusquedad con que se había acercado, tuvo que parpadear hasta que se le aclaró la visión borrosa.

Garrett metió unas manos poco firmes en los bolsillos y pensó que iba a tener que deshacerse pronto de ella.

-Te dije que te callaras -expuso antes de rodear el vehículo.

Kate abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla. Hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad, quizá lo mejor era seguir ese consejo.

* * *

**hola ola espero esten bien jeje...**

**que tal vamos que les parece la historia ? se esta poniendo interesante noo? jejeje **

**algun review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola como vamos ? jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 11**

Garrett bebía una cerveza. Suponía que si Abdul era inteligente, antes del anochecer habría transmitido el mensaje a la gente adecuada. Pretendía estar fuera de México en una hora. Desterró la idea de disfrutar de las aguas cálidas del Caribe y del buceo antes de levantar el auricular del teléfono.

-Sé de alguna utilidad y ponte a preparar la maleta, ¿quieres, encanto?

-Me llamo Kate -explicó al volverse de la ventana.

-Sí, bueno, mete las cosas en la maleta. Vamos a irnos en cuanto... ¿Rory? Vaya, ¿cómo diablos estás? Soy Colin.

Kate enarcó las cejas. En mitad de la frase la voz de él había pasado de exhibir un perezoso acento americano a mostrar la musicalidad del irlandés. «Así que Colin, ¿eh?», pensó, cruzando los brazos.

-Sí. No, estoy bien. Perfecto como la lluvia. ¿Cómo se encuentra Bridget? Otra vez no. Dios mío, Rory, ¿es que planeáis poblar Irlanda solo vosotros dos? -mientras escuchaba, alzó la vista el tiempo suficiente para mirarla con suavidad y señalar la cómoda. Con más ruido que gracia, Kate comenzó a sacarle la ropa-. Me alegra oírlo. No, no sé cuándo podré volver. No hay problema, de verdad, pero me preguntaba si podías hacerme un favor -bebió un trago de cerveza mientras veía a Kate meter su ropa en la maleta-. Te lo agradezco. Hay un avión, probablemente privado, que salió del aeropuerto de Cork hace diez días. No quiero preguntar quién iba a bordo ni por qué. ¿Entendido? Buen muchacho. Investiga un poco para ver si logras averiguar qué destino tenía. Si no lo consigues, averigua para cuántos kilómetros cargó combustible y dónde podría haber aterrizado para repostar. Yo seguiré a partir de ahí... Bastante importante -continuó tras una pausa-, pero nada por lo que debas asumir riesgos... No -en esa ocasión río-. Nada que ver con el IRA. Es más un asunto personal. No, estoy viajando. Volveré a llamarte. Dale a Bridget un beso de mi parte, pero para ahí. No quiero ser responsable de otro bebé -colgó y contempló el manojo retorcido de ropa en la maleta-. Buen trabajo.

-¿Y a qué venía todo eso... Colin?

-Para averiguar dónde está tu hermano. Será mejor que también metas ahí lo que quieras llevarte. Más adelante nos encargaremos de conseguirte otra maleta -se levantó para guardar el equipo de esnorquel en un petate.

-¿Por qué el acento y el nombre falso? Me dio la impresión de que ese hombre era tu amigo.

-Lo es -fue a recoger las cosas que tenía en el cuarto de baño.

-Si es tu amigo -insistió, siguiéndolo-, ¿por qué no sabe quién eres?

Garrett alzó la vista y captó su propio reflejo en el espejo. Se preguntó por qué tan a menudo le costaba reconocerse. Metió la pasta dentífrica y un bote de aspirinas en un neceser.

-No uso mi nombre cuando trabajo.

-En el hotel te inscribiste como Garrett Cullen.

-Estoy de vacaciones.

-Si es tu amigo, ¿por qué le mientes?

Alzó la cuchilla de afeitar y examinó la hoja con sumo cuidado antes de guardarla en el neceser.

-Hace unos años era un joven metido en una mala situación. Tráfico de armas.

-¿A eso te referías al mencionar el IRA?

-¿Sabes, Doc? Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Te estoy confiando lo más preciado de mi vida. Haré preguntas Garrett y muchas.

-Estaba en una misión cuando lo conocí, y usaba el nombre de Colin Sweeney -cerró la cremallera del neceser con un movimiento impaciente.

-Debe ser un buen amigo para aceptar hacerte ese tipo de favor sin cuestionar nada.

Garrett le había salvado la vida, pero no quería pensar en ello. Había salvado vidas y las había tomado. No quería pensar en nada de eso en ese momento.

-Así es. Y ahora, ¿podemos terminar de guardar las cosas y largarnos de aquí antes de que alguien nos haga una visita?

-Tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -emitió una risa breve.

-¿Qué nombre le diste a ese hombre esta tarde?

-Un apodo que me gané hace unos años en Italia -avanzó un paso, pero ella no se apartó de la puerta.

-¿Por qué se lo diste?

-Porque quería que quienquiera que esté al mando supiera que iba por él -pasó a su lado, metió el resto de sus cosas en la maleta y la cerró-. Vámonos.

-¿Qué significa?

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes de volverse hacia Kate. En sus ojos había una expresión que asustaba y fascinaba.

-Gato. Simplemente, gato.

* * *

**a poco no se esta poniendo interesante ? jeje**

**algun review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 12**

Había sabido que algún día regresaría a los Estados Unidos. Hubo momentos en la selva, en el desierto o en una sucia habitación de hotel en una ciudad que incluso Dios había olvidado, en que lo había imaginado: el retorno del hijo pródigo, con orquesta incluida. Pero esa era su vena teatral.

Otras veces había imaginado que entraba con sigilo en el país, del mismo modo en que había salido hacía un millón de años.

Estaban sus hermanas. En los momentos más raros pensaba en ellas, añoraba tanto estar con ellas, que terminaba por reservar un billete, para cancelarlo en el último minuto. Ya eran mujeres adultas, con vidas propias, y sin embargo las recordaba como la primera vez que las había visto. Tres bebés flacuchos que habían llegado al mundo con asombrosa celeridad, para ser introducidos en incubadoras detrás de los cristales del pabellón de maternidad.

Entre ellas había existido un vínculo, como el que suponía que era natural entre trillizas, y a pesar de ello jamás se había sentido excluido. Habían viajado juntos desde que nacieron hasta que él había estirado el dedo pulgar en una carretera a las afueras de Terre Haute.

Desde entonces las había visto solo una vez, aunque no les había perdido la pista. Igual que a sus padres.

Los Cullen jamás habían alcanzado el éxito co_merci_al con el que había soñado su padre, pero habían salido adelante. Tenían galas una media de treinta semanas al año. Financieramente eran solventes. Sin duda gracias a su madre. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de lograr que cinco dólares se estiraran hasta dar el resultado de diez.

Estaba seguro de que era Esme quien le había metido cien dólares en billetes de cinco y diez en el bolsillo de la maleta doce años atrás. Había sabido que se iría. No había llorado ni le había soltado un discurso ni suplicado, pero había hecho lo que podía para facilitarle las cosas. Ese era su estilo.

Pero su padre... Cerró los ojos mientras el avión se sacudía un poco por la turbulencia. Su padre jamás lo había perdonado ni nunca lo haría... no por irse sin decir una palabra, sino por irse.

Jamás había entendido la necesidad de Garrett de encontrar algo propio, de buscar algo más que el siguiente público, la siguiente gala. Quizá jamás había sido capaz de entender a su hijo, o si lo había conseguido, no había sido capaz de aceptar.

La única vez que Garrett había regresado, con la esperanza de poder reparar quizá parte de los vínculos rotos, Carlisle lo había recibido con desaprobación.

-De modo que has vuelto -había permanecido con una rigidez helada en el diminuto vestidor que había compartido con Esme. Garrett no había sabido que su presencia lo había hecho ver lo que realmente era. Un cuartucho en un local de segunda categoría-. Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste, y de vez en cuando hemos recibido alguna carta. Al irte te dije que no habría un buen recibimiento para ti.

-No lo esperaba -«pero sí un poco de comprensión». En aquel entonces había lucido una barba que se había dejado crecer para una misión que lo había llevado hasta París, donde con éxito había desbaratado un fraude internacional de arte-. Como era el cumpleaños de mamá, pensé... Quería verla -«y también a ti», aunque eso no podía decirlo.

-¿Para poder volver a irte y que tenga que derramar más lágrimas?

-Ella entendió por qué me fui -había contestado con cuidado.

-Le rompiste el corazón -«y el mío»-. No vas a volver a lastimarla. O bien eres su hijo o bien no lo eres.

-O el hijo que quieres que sea o nada -había corregido-. Sigue sin importarte lo que yo necesito o siento, o lo que soy.

-Tú no sabes lo que a mí me importa. Creo que nunca lo has sabido -Carlisle tuvo que luchar con el nudo en la garganta que era parte amargura y parte vergüenza-. La última vez que te vi me dijiste que lo que había hecho por ti no había sido suficientemente bueno. Que lo que podía darte nunca lo sería. Un hombre no olvida oír eso de su hijo.

Tenía veintitrés años. Había dormido con una prostituta en Bangkok y se había emborrachado en Atenas, y tenía ocho puntos en el hombro derecho debido a un cuchillo blandido por un hombre al que había matado al servicio de su país. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se había sentido como un niño al que reprenden sin justicia o causa.

-Supongo que es lo único que te he dicho que has llegado a oír de verdad. Aquí nada ha cambiado. Jamás cambiará.

-Has elegido tu camino, Garrett -su hijo no podía saber que lo único que Carlisle deseaba era abrirle los brazos y recuperar lo que creía haber perdido para siempre. Y que tenía miedo de que él lo rechazara. Ahora deberás sacarle el máximo provecho. -Esta vez al menos ten la decencia de despedirte de tu madre y de tus hermanas.

Había sido Carlisle, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, quien había dado la vuelta. Garrett había salido del vestidor y nunca había regresado.

Al abrir los ojos vio que Kate lo observaba. Estaba diferente con la peluca corta y oscura que le había hecho llevar. Pero ya había dejado de quejarse de eso... y de las gafas de montura gruesa y del vestido sencillo y de color apagado. Tenía hombreras para darle un aspecto anticuado, aunque a él le costaba quitarse de la cabeza lo que había debajo. En cualquier caso, se había fundido con el paisaje, que era lo que Garrett había querido.

Nadie tomaría a la mujer que iba sentada a su lado por la espectacular doctora Kate Denaly.

Había cambiado de avión y de aerolíneas en San Diego, cargando el gasto de los billetes en una tarjeta de crédito a nombre de una de sus otras identidades. Después de cambiar de rumbo en Dallas, se había puesto la gorra y la cazadora que llevaba en ese momento. Mientras se dirigían a Chicago, parecían una pareja de turistas cansados que no provocarían un segundo vistazo.

-¿Algún problema? -inquirió.

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Sabes?, estás sombrío desde que subimos al avión.

-No sé de qué hablas -sacó un cigarrillo y jugó con él.

-Hablo del hecho de que estás dispuesto a cortarme la cabeza aunque no haga otra cosa que pedirte que me pases la sal. Llevo puesta esta horrible peluca, ¿verdad? Y este es un vestido a la moda.

-Parece estupendo.

-Entonces si no te perturba mi disfraz, ¿de qué se trata?

-Nada -repuso con los dientes apretados-. Y ahora deja de atosigarme.

Kate controló su humor y bebió un sorbo de la copa de vino blanco que le habían servido.

-Es evidente que te pasa algo. Soy yo quien debería estar sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, pero no lo tengo, porque al menos ya estamos haciendo algo. Pero si hay un problema... que debería preocuparme, te agradecería que me lo dijeras.

-¿Eres siempre tan insistente? -movió los dedos sobre el reposabrazos que había entre ellos.

-Cuando es importante. Hay vidas en juego, vidas que lo significan todo para mí. Si te preocupa algo, entonces necesito saberlo.

-Es personal -con la esperanza de zanjar la cuestión, echó el asiento para atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Ahora ya no hay nada personal. Como te sientas afectará tu comportamiento.

-Serás la primera mujer en quejarte, encanto -dijo, abriendo un ojo.

Ella se ruborizó, pero no se rindió.

-Me considero tu jefa, y como tal, me niego a que me guardes secretos.

La maldijo, en voz baja aunque con considerable imaginación.

-Hace tiempo que no vuelvo a los Estados Unidos. Hasta yo tengo recuerdos, y son asunto mío.

-Lo siento -respiró hondo-. No he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran Eleazar y Caitlin. Jamás se me ocurrió que esto pudiera ser difícil para ti -no parecía un hombre de sentimientos profundos o emociones auténticas. Pero recordó el dolor que vio en sus ojos cuando habló de Forrester-. Chicago... ¿es un lugar especial para ti?

-Actué en Chicago cuando tenía doce años y de nuevo a los dieciséis.

-¿Actuaste?

-No es nada -movió la cabeza y trató de relajarse-. Hace unos años pasé unos días allí con Charlie. Lo último que vi de los Estados Unidos fue el Aeropuerto O'Hare.

-Y ahora será lo primero que vuelvas a ver -tenía una revista en el regazo, pero no la abrió-. Nunca he visto mucho de los Estados Unidos, salvo por Nueva York. Siempre he querido conocerlos. Hace unos años Eleazar trajo a Caitlin de visita, justo después de que muriera su madre -suspiró-. Los dos eran como almas perdidas. Subimos al Empire State, fuimos al Rockefeller Center y tomamos té en el Plaza. Eleazar le compró un pequeño perro de peluche en un puesto callejero. Todas las noches la pequeña durmió con él -no pudo hacer nada para bloquear la veloz emoción-. Oh, Dios -apretó las dos manos contra la cara-. Oh, Dios, solo tiene seis años.

Hacía muchos años que no había una mujer en su vida a la que poder consolar, pero no había olvidado cómo se hacía.

-Tranquila -dijo con suavidad mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo-. No van a hacerle daño. Necesitan demasiado la cooperación de tu hermano como para arriesgarse a perderla.

-Pero, ¿qué le están haciendo a su interior? Debe estar tan asustada. La oscuridad... Todavía no puede dormir en la oscuridad. ¿Le darán luz? ¿Crees que le darán alguna luz?

-Claro que sí -con la mano le acarició el pelo así como con la voz le acariciaba los temores-. Va a estar bien, Kate.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de ella aun cuando se esforzaba por calmarse.

-Lo siento. Lo último que quiero es quedar como una tonta.

-Adelante -le acarició el hombro-. A mí no me molesta.

Con una risa acuosa, buscó un pañuelo de papel.

-Intento no pensar mucho en ella. Trato de concentrarme en Eleazar. Es muy fuerte y capaz.

-Y está con ella. Cuida de ella.

-Sí -cuánto necesitaba creer eso, creer que en poco tiempo los volvería a ver, sanos y salvos-. Vamos a liberarlos, ¿verdad?

En ese juego no había promesas. Garrett lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero ella lo miraba con unos ojos llorosos y una confianza tan desesperada que no le quedó otra alternativa.

-Desde luego. ¿Acaso Charlie no te contó que yo era el mejor?

-Sí -suspiró. Había recuperado el control, pero si no pensaba en otra cosa, cada minuto que pasaba parecía una hora-. Háblame de tu familia. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-No -retiró el brazo, porque habría sido demasiado fácil dejarlo en torno a ella-. Hermanas.

-¿Cuántas?

-Tres.

-Eso debió de hacer la vida interesante.

-Eran estupendas -sonrió al encender un cigarrillo-. Rosalie era la malcriada.

-Todas las familias tienen uno -comenzó. Pero entonces se irguió en el asiento-. ¿Rosalie Cullen? ¿Rosalie Cullen es tu hermana? He visto sus películas. Es maravillosa.

Garrett sintió un orgullo más intenso que el que había esperado.

-Está bien. Siempre tuvo propensión a lo dramático.

-Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

-Y ella lo sabe. Por eso es peligrosa.

-Entonces Alice Cullen también es tu hermana -aturdida, Kate sacudió la cabeza-. La vi en Broadway hace unos meses. Tiene mucho talento. El escenario se ilumina con su presencia.

«Siempre fue así», pensó Garrett.

-Ha sido seleccionada para los premios Tony.

-Se lo merece. El público estuvo a punto de derribar el teatro con los aplausos al final del primer acto. Deberías haber visto... -calló al darse cuenta de que él ciertamente debería haberlo visto pero que, por motivos que aún le eran desconocidos, no lo había hecho-. ¿Y tu tercera hermana? -preguntó, queriendo darle tiempo y espacio.

-Bella cría caballos en Virginia -apagó el cigarrillo y se preguntó cómo había salido el tema de su familia.

-Sí, creo que he leído algo sobre ella. Hace poco se casó con Edward Massen, el escritor. Apareció una nota en el Times. Oh, desde luego, trillizas. Tus hermanas son trillizas. El artículo mencionaba que habían crecido en el mundo del espectáculo, viajando por todo el país. Tus padres aún lo hacen. No recuerdo haber leído nada acerca de ti.

-Llevo ausente mucho tiempo, ¿lo has olvidado?

-¿No viajabas con ellos? -intrigada por la idea, sonrió y se movió en el asiento-. ¿Cantabas y bailabas y te disfrazabas?

-¿Sabes?, para ser una científica, tiendes a idealizar lo mundano -sintió que empezaban a descender-. Es como ir al circo y ver únicamente las lentejuelas y las luces. Detrás del escenario hay remolques con elefantes llenos de mierda hasta los tobillos.

-Así que viajaste con ellos -Kate siguió sonriendo-. ¿Tenías alguna especialidad?

-Que Dios me libre de los viajes en avión con mujeres curiosas. Hace doce años que no lo hago -se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad-. Prefiero pensar en el presente.

Kate se abrochó su cinturón.

-De pequeña quería ser cantante. Siempre me imaginé bajo los focos -suspiró y guardó la revista en el respaldo del asiento de enfrente-. Pero antes de darme cuenta trabajaba como asistente de laboratorio de mi padre. Es extraño cómo nuestros padres parecen trazar nuestro camino incluso desde antes de nacer, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Hola hola jeje algun review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**holaaa jeje como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13**

La casa de Charlie se hallaba detrás de un muro de un metro y medio de altura y estaba equipada con un complejo sistema de seguridad. Por lo que Garrett sabía, su amigo dejaba una hermana mayor que vivía en Palm Beach y un sobrino que dirigía una corredura de bolsa en alguna parte del Medio Oeste.

Kate permanecía sentada en el coche alquilado mientras Garrett apretaba una serie de botones en un panel que había fuera de las puertas. Se abrieron en silencio. El no había vuelto a hablar desde el aeropuerto. En ese momento Kate contenía la curiosidad. Sabía que era el dolor lo que provocaba el silencio, y también que él tendría que afrontarlo a su manera.

Se acercaba el invierno, pero los árboles se aferraban con obstinación a un toque de color. El viento sacudía las hojas y gemía entre las ramas. Cuando la vieja casona de ladrillos apareció entre los olmos, no dio la impresión de estar vacía, sino a la espera de volver a ser ocupada. Pensó en el hombre que la había escuchado, que le había ofrecido un brandy y un rayo de esperanza.

-Le encantaba este sitio -murmuro Garrett. Apagó el motor, pero se quedó sentado contemplando las dos plantas de la casa-. Siempre que se hallaba lejos, hablaba de su regreso. Supongo que habría querido morir aquí -al rato abrió la puerta de su lado-. Vamos.

Tenía llaves. Charlie se las había dado en una ocasión.

«Úsalas en algún momento», le había dicho. «Todo el mundo ha de tener un hogar».

Pero no las había usado, no hasta ese instante. La llave entró en la cerradura y giró con un clic apagado.

El vestíbulo estaba en penumbra, pero no encendió las luces. Recordaba bastante bien el camino, y la verdad era que no tenía ánimos para observar con mucho detenimiento nada que hubiera sido de Charlie.

La llevó a una biblioteca que olía a limón y a cuero. Se había apagado la calefacción porque no había nadie que necesitara el calor.

-Puedes esperar aquí.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Te dije que venía aquí a averiguar adónde se habían llevado a tu hermano. Voy a averiguarlo y tú vas a esperar aquí.

-Y yo te dije que estoy involucrada con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Eleazar. Además, podría ayudarte.

-Si necesito a una física, te lo haré saber. Lee un libro.

-No voy a quedarme aquí -iba dos pasos por detrás de él cuando Garrett llegó hasta la puerta.

-Mira, Doc, existe algo que se llama seguridad nacional. Ya estoy quebrantando las reglas porque Charlie parecía creer que valía la pena.

-Entonces quebrántalas un poco más -lo tomó del brazo-. No me interesan los secretos de estado ni los asuntos internacionales. Lo único que quiero saber es dónde está mi hermano. He trabajado en proyectos delicados, Garrett. Tengo autorización para trabajos secretos.

-Si sigues interfiriendo conmigo, vamos a tardar mucho más.

-No lo creo.

-Como tú quieras. Pero por una vez mantén la boca cerrada -subió a la primera planta, tratando de convencerse de que no cometía un error.

La moqueta era nueva desde la última visita que había hecho, pero el papel de la pared era el mismo. Igual que la habitación tres puertas más allá de la escalera, que Charlie había utilizado como despacho. Sin titubear, Garrett se dirigió al escritorio y apretó un botón debajo del segundo cajón. Se abrió un trozo de friso de un metro.

-¿Otro túnel? -preguntó Kate. Su valor se difuminaba con rapidez.

-Una sala de trabajo -corrigió Garrett al entrar. Activó un interruptor y descubrió que Charlie había actualizado su equipo.

A lo largo de la pared más alejada había relojes todavía en funcionamiento, que daban la hora en todas las zonas horarias del mundo. Debajo de ellos se extendía el sistema informático que continuaba en forma de «L» a lo largo de la siguiente pared. Con el equipo de radio situado enfrente, podría haberse puesto en contacto con cualquiera, desde el pinchadiscos local hasta el Kremlin.

-Acerca una silla, Doc. Podríamos tardar un rato.

Kate se sobresaltó un poco cuando el panel, a su espalda, volvió a cerrarse.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-Quieres que nos ahorremos algo de papeleo, así que voy a conectar con el ordenador del SSI.

-¿Crees que saben adónde se han llevado a Eleazar?

-Es posible, es posible que no -encendió el terminal y se sentó-. Pero podrían tener una buena idea de la localización del nuevo cuartel general de Martillo -apretó una serie de teclas. Cuando el aparato solicitó un código, dio el de Charlie-. Muy bien, es un comienzo. Veamos qué puede hacer este equipo nuevo.

Trabajó en silencio, salvo por el movimiento de los dedos sobre el teclado y el bip del aparato, mientras Kate miraba. Atravesó un bloque de seguridad para encontrarse con el siguiente.

Mientras penetraba en otro código y extraía más datos, a Kate la sorprendió descubrir que él tenía paciencia. Comenzó a descubrir un ritmo en los números y símbolos que aparecían en la pantalla, que desaparecieron por orden de Garrett. Mientras él trabajaba, ella se dedicó a distribuir y redistribuir el sistema en su cabeza.

-Está tan cerca -musitó Garrett al probar con otra serie-. El problema es que hay suficientes variables como para mantenerme ocupado una semana.

-Quizá si...

-Trabajo solo.

-Únicamente iba a decir que...

-¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar un poco de café, encanto?

Entrecerró los ojos al oír el tono y a punto estuvo de replicarle.

-Perfecto -giró y se encontró con el panel cerrado-. No sé cómo se abre la puerta.

-El botón está a la izquierda. Solo tienes que acercar el dedo y apretar.

«Típico macho obstinado y egocéntrico», decidió Kate mientras bajaba las escaleras. Como si ella no hubiera vivido con uno casi toda la vida, tratando de complacerlo. El destino había querido que estuviera encadenada a otro hombre que prescindía de su opinión.

Se puso a preparar el café, demasiado crispada pan sentirse incómoda por tener que hurgar en los armarios de un muerto.

No tenía derecho a descartarla de esa manera. Como tampoco tenía derecho a besarla como lo había hecho. Le había dado la impresión de ser devorada.

Pero sabía que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Era capaz de reconocérselo. Era una mujer demasiado pragmática para engañarse. No podía negar sus sentimientos. Había disfrutado con la sensación y el sabor de los labios de Garrett sobre los suyos. Lo recordaría durante mucho tiempo. Pero también era una experta en la autodisciplina. Le gustara o no, no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder.

Cuando regresó a la sala Garrett seguía trabajando. Sin ceremonia alguna, le plantó la taza de café al lado. Ello agradeció con un gruñido. Kate dio una vuelta por la habitación, se dijo que debía mantener la boca cerrada, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Acceso, número 38537/BAKER. Tabular código de acceso cinco. Series ARSS28 -Kate soltó la serie como una obscenidad-. Y si no eres demasiado testarudo para probarla, quizá funcione. Si no, alterna el primer número de la secuencia con el segundo.

Garrett alzó la taza, bebió un sorbo y le sorprendió que lo hubiera preparado bien.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes descubrir el código de acceso a uno de los sistemas informáticos más sofisticados del mundo libre?

-Porque llevo una hora observándote y practico la piratería como pasatiempo.

-Pasatiempo -bebió otro sorbo-. ¿Has entrado en alguna buena cuenta bancaria de Suiza?

Ella cruzó la sala con movimientos lentos. Con cierta admiración, Garrett notó que lo hacía como un pistolero ante un duelo.

-Hablamos de mi familia, ¿recuerdas? Añádele a eso el hecho de que te estoy pagando, y lo menos que podrías hacer es probar mi sugerencia.

-Bien -deseando complacerla hasta cierto punto, introdujo la secuencia tal como ella la había recitado.

ACCESO DENEGADO

Con una leve mueca, le señaló la pantalla.

-Muy bien, entonces invierte los números -impaciente, ella misma se puso a teclearlos.

Lo único que pudo notar Garrett fue que su champú olia por completo diferente en Kate.

SOLICITAR FICHERO

-Ahí tienes -satisfecha, se inclinó un poco más-. Es como desarrollar un sistema para el blackjack. El semestre pasado un profesor y yo jugamos con eso.

* * *

**wooow por lo que se ve Kate es mas que una simple fisica jeje nuestro Garrett tendra que dejar de ser taaan arrogante jeje**

**que opinan ustedes? jeje**

**reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**y aki seguimos jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14**

SOLICITAR FICHERO

-Ahí tienes -satisfecha, se inclinó un poco más-. Es como desarrollar un sistema para el blackjack. El semestre pasado un profesor y yo jugamos con eso.

-La próxima vez que vaya a Montecarlo recuérdame que te lleve conmigo.

Estaban cerca. Un paso más cerca. Con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia él.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Los ojos de Kate eran de un verde puro y brillante en ese momento. Incluso mientras los miraba, la expresión cambió, llenándose de percepción y recuerdos.

-¿Hablas del ordenador?

-Desde luego -necesitó tragar saliva.

-Lo comprobaba -Garrett giró y ambos suspiraron. Comenzó a teclear y a los pocos segundos en la pantalla aparecieron datos.

Pasó de una pantalla a otra. Después de todo, ya conocía bastante acerca de Martillo. Había recibido una instrucción exhaustiva antes de pasar a trabajar de incógnito, y durante su infiltración había aprendido más. En el transcurso de la misión, había logrado transmitirle al SSI nombres, lugares y fechas, y antes de que le pegaran el tiro había estado a punto de que lo trasladaran a la nueva base principal.

Con el ceño fruncido mientras estudiaba la pantalla, se pasó el dedo pulgar por la cicatriz.

Pero había estado sedado días enteros, flotando entre la vida y la muerte. Su recuperación había requerido dos meses de cuidados hospitalarios. La misión había reventado y al final había partido para disfrutar de unas largas y en apariencia apacibles vacaciones.

En dos o tres meses podían cambiar muchas cosas.

Echó un vistazo superficial a los datos básicos. Martillo se había fundado en el Oriente Medio a comienzos de los años setenta. Con una mezcla de suerte y dinero, y una absoluta indiferencia por la vida, habían perpetrado una serie de atentados y tomado rehenes. El último secuestro intentado por la organización había terminado con el dedo nervioso de alguien al apretar un detonador, que envió al olvido a ochenta y cinco víctimas inocentes y a seis terroristas.

«Ese es su estilo», pensó. Ganar un poco, perder un poco.

-Husad -dijo Kate, centrándose en un nombre mientras Garrett pasaba ficheros-. ¿No es el líder?

-Es el que pone el dinero. Jamar Husad, proscrito político, general autoproclamado y absoluto lunático. Vamos, Charlie -le musitó a la máquina-. Dame algo.

-Si apenas miras.

-Esto ya lo conozco.

-¿Cómo?

-Trabajé para ellos seis meses -musitó.

-¿Qué? -ella retrocedió un paso.

Garrett levantó la vista con expresión irritada.

-Relájate, encanto, todo por el bien de la causa. Me infiltré.

-Pero si estuviste dentro, entonces deberías saber adónde habrán llevado a Eleazar y a Caitlin. ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo con este ordenador cuando...?

-Porque se trasladaron. Estaban preparando su nuevo cuartel general cuando me eliminaron del cuadro.

-¿Te eliminaron del cuadro? -el desconcierto se transformó en horror-. ¿Te dispararon?

-Puede ser una faceta del trabajo.

-Casi te matan... una cicatriz como esa... -calló y apoyó una mano en su hombro-. Esa gente casi te mata, pero haces esto.

Se desprendió de la mano de ella. No podía permitir que los sentimientos de Kate lo suavizaran.

-Me mueve algo personal. Hay una cuestión de cien mil dólares... mi billete al paraíso.

-¿Esperas que me crea que lo haces por dinero?

-Cree lo que te apetezca, pero guárdatelo para ti. Jamás he conocido a alguien que hiciera tantas preguntas. Intento concentrarme. Sí, sí -murmuró-. Sé que estaban en El Cairo, esa es información vieja... Eso es. Sabía que podía contar con Charlie -se recostó-. Nueva base de operaciones: Marruecos.

-¿Marruecos? ¿Se habrán llevado a Eleazar y a Caitlin hasta allí?

-Querrán disponer de la máxima seguridad. En Marruecos, Martillo podría tener aliados cerca -siguió pasando pantallas hasta que llegó al final del archivo-. Aún no ha aparecido nada sobre tu hermano -solicitó que el ordenador le imprimiera las páginas que le interesaban y luego se volvió hacia Kate-. Solo haría falta una llamada telefónica para que intervenga el SSI. Quiero que lo pienses.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo el señor Forrester?

-Tengo algunas ideas.

-Pero no vas a decirme cuáles son.

-Aún no. Como has dicho, es tu familia, es tu decisión.

Se apartó de él. Era más lógico llamar al SSI. Se trataba de una organización con equipo sofisticado, con personal suficiente, con poder político. Y no obstante... El instinto le decía que siguiera con ese hombre al que Charles Forrester había catalogado de renegado. Lo encaró con las manos unidas. Se guía sin parecer un héroe.

-Cien mil dólares, Cullen, y voy contigo cada paso del camino.

-Te dije que trabajo solo.

-Es posible que no me hayas visto al máximo de mi capacidad, pero soy una mujer fuerte y de recursos. Si es necesario, iré a Marruecos sola.

-No durarías allí ni un día.

-Quizá. Los agentes de Martillo me buscan. Si me encuentran, me llevarán con mi hermano. Al menos de esa manera sabré que tanto él como mi sobrina están bien. Preferiría hacerlo de otra manera.

Él se levantó para ir de un lado a otro de la sala. Kate lo había retrasado, pero no mucho. Y si se quedaba con él podría vigilarla. No podía negar que había estado bien en México. Si tenía que recurrir otra vez a esa táctica, le sería de utilidad.

-Iremos juntos, pero eso no significa que seamos socios, sino que aceptarás las órdenes que se te den -ella inclinó la cabeza pero guardó silencio-. Cuando llegue el momento de que entre en acción, tú te mantendrás al margen. Entonces no dispondré de tiempo para preocuparme de ti.

-No será necesario -respiró hondo-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Primero me pondré en contacto con Rory -se dirigió hacia el teléfono-. Pero me da la impresión de que subiremos a un avión.

* * *

**por lo que se ve nuestros detectives se van de viaje jeje**

**quieren saber que sigue ? jeje**

**reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola holaaa jejeje me alegra mucho que la historia este gustando jeje por ahi me preguntaron que cuantos capitulos va a tener esta historia jeje pues les aviso que tendra alrededor de 50 capis jeje o quizas maas jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 15**

Casablanca. Bogart y Bergman. Piratas e intriga. Aeropuertos brumosos y playas bañadas por el sol. El nombre invocaba imágenes de peligro y romance. Kate estaba decidida a aceptar lo primero y a evitar lo segundo.

Garrett había reservado habitaciones contiguas en uno de los hoteles más elegantes cerca de la Plaza de las Naciones Unidas. Kate permaneció en silencio mientras él hablaba con el recepcionista en un francés fluido y era tratado como _Monsieur_ Cabot.

André Cabot era el nombre que figuraba en el pasaporte que empleaba en ese momento. Llevaba un traje conservador de tres piezas y zapatos que tenían el brillo de un espejo. El pelo teñido de castaño aparecía un poco revuelto por el trayecto en coche, pero se había afeitado. Asimismo, Kate notó que tenía un porte diferente. Recto como una vara, como si procediera de una academia militar. «Hasta su personalidad ha cambiado», pensó mientras se mantenía a un lado y dejaba que se ocupara de todos los detalles. Había adoptado con tanta facilidad el papel de hombre de negocios francés, seco y un poco impaciente, que casi le hacía creer que había perdido a Garrett Cullen a lo largo del camino.

Por segunda vez sintió como si pusiera su vida en manos de un desconocido.

Pero los ojos eran los mismos. Se sintió un poco conmocionada cuando él se volvió y la observó con la oscura intensidad que ya reconocía pero a la que aún no se había acostumbrado.

Guardó silencio cuando Garrett la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia los ascensores. Todavía llevaba la peluca, pero las gafas habían desaparecido y el vestido desaliñado había sido reemplazado por un elegante vestido de seda, más adecuado para la amante de Cabot. Veinte plantas más arriba, entraban en la suite sin que él hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna. Garrett le dio la propina al botones con lentitud y movimientos metódicos, que indicaban que era un hombre que contaba sus francos.

Kate esperaba que Cabot desapareciera en cuanto la puerta se cerrara, pero en su lugar él habló en inglés con un leve acento.

-En habitaciones de este precio, las sábanas deberían estar bordadas con oro.

-¿Qué…?

-Mira si el bar está equipado, _chérie_ -avanzaba por la habitación, comprobando lámparas y apartando cuadros de la pared. Le dedicó una mirada breve y llena de advertencia-. Preferiría una copita de vermut antes de tener el placer de desvestir tu adorable cuerpo -alzó el teléfono, desenroscó la tapa del auricular y luego, tras una veloz inspección, volvió a enroscarla.

-¿De verdad? -entendía que seguía en su personaje hasta estar seguro de que no había ningún aparato de vigilancia en las habitaciones. Aunque la ponía nerviosa, lo aceptaba. Lo que la irritaba era que hubiera montado los personajes como si fueran amantes. Se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar y abrió la puerta de un armario-. Será un placer prepararte una copa, cariño -vio que él enarcaba una ceja mientras comprobaba el cabecero de la cama, luego el colchón-. En cuanto a lo demás, estoy un poco cansada después del vuelo.

-Entonces hemos de ver qué hacemos para devolverte la energía -satisfecho de que la primera habitación estaba limpia, se acercó a ella. Reinó un largo momento de silencio antes de aceptar la copa que le había preparado-. Vayamos a la otra habitación -murmuró, luego se volvió y la dejó para que lo siguiera-. Tal vez no estás tan cansada como crees.

Mientras él dedicaba el mismo procedimiento al segundo cuarto, Kate se sentó en la cama.

-Ha sido un vuelo largo.

-Entonces deberías descansar. Deja que te ayude -levantó una copia de la Catedral del Sagrado Corazón. Con cuidado recorrió el marco-. Descansarás mejor sin ropa.

Kate se descalzó para masajearse los pies.

-Parece que solo tienes una cosa en la mente.

-Un hombre sería necio al tener algo más en la mente estando a solas contigo.

Kate reflexionó un momento. Llegó a la conclusión de que ese tal André Cabot podía llegar a gustarle.

-¿De verdad? -alzó la copa que él había dejado y bebió de ella-. ¿Por qué?

El se había acercado para comprobar el cabecero. Se detuvo un momento y la miró. Ella cometió el error de desafiarlo a continuar con la mirada.

-Porque tu piel es como una rosa blanca que se torna más cálida y suave cuando yo la toco -con la mano le rozó el muslo, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. No dejó de inspeccionar el colchón, aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima-. Porque tu pelo es fuego y seda, y cuando te beso... Cuando te beso, _ma belle_, tus labios son lo mismo -Kate contuvo el aliento cuando él le tomó la nuca con la mano. Garrett se inclinó más cerca, de modo que cuando la soltó, sus alientos se mezclaron-. Porque cuando te toco de esta manera puedo sentir lo mucho que me deseas. Porque cuando te miro puedo ver que tienes miedo.

-No te tengo miedo -aunque no era capaz de apartar la vista ni de moverse. Y se sentía fascinada.

-¿No? Deberías tenerlo.

Ella no notó que su voz había cambiado, que había vuelto a ser la de siempre, justo antes de que su boca la invadiera. Experimentó el mismo calor, la misma fuerza. El cuerpo de Kate se tomó fluido y se deslizó bajo el de Garrett sobre la cama. Sin pensar en nada racional, ni en las consecuencias, lo rodeó con los brazos.

« ¿Por qué parece tan fácil?». La boca de él era dura y ardiente, las manos todo menos gentiles. Y, sin embargo, parecía tan fácil estar en ese momento con él, tan natural. Tan familiar. Era posible que conociera su rostro únicamente desde hacía unos días. Pero en él había algo que conocía desde siempre.

Garrett pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Era como si ella siempre hubiera estado allí para él. Como si siempre fuera a estar. Sentir el cuerpo de Kate bajo el suyo no era una experiencia comparable a la de ninguna otra mujer. De algún modo, sabía cómo sonaría el suspiro de ella antes incluso de que lo emitiera, cómo sería sentir los dedos de Kate antes de que los levantara para tocarle la cara.

Lo sabía, lo esperaba, pero igualmente lo aturdió.

Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso hasta que palpitó en cien puntos diferentes de su cuerpo. Se oyó murmurar el nombre de Kate al apartar la boca de los labios que besaba para recorrerle con desesperación la cara y la garganta. Y luego estaba la necesidad que con furia crecía en su interior, en nada parecido al deseo que había sentido por otras mujeres.

Quería todo de ella... mente, cuerpo y alma. La quería en ese momento. La quería para toda la vida.

Fue ese pensamiento el que lo detuvo. No había una garantía de por vida, y menos en el juego que había elegido jugar. Había aprendido a vivir el momento. El mañana estaba libre.

Fuera lo que fuere lo que ella le estuviera haciendo, tenía que parar... si era que quería vivir para cobrar los cien mil dólares.

Ocultando el anhelo que lo dominaba, rodó y se levantó con una indiferencia que la dejó sin habla.

-La habitación está limpia recogió la copa para beberse el resto del vermut. Y deseó que fuera whisky.

La respiración de Kate era irregular y tenía las extremidades flojas. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ni sobre la necesidad no saciada que bullía en su interior. Pero podía odiarlo. Podía odiarlo con todo su corazón y su alma.

-Canalla.

-Tú te lo buscaste, encanto -sacó un cigarrillo y centró la mente en lo que los esperaba más adelante y no en lo que había tenido bajo su cuerpo unos momentos atrás-. He de hacer algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?

Ella se levantó despacio. Ya la habían humillado antes. Ya la habían rechazado. Pero no pensaba dejar que se repitiera con él.

-No vuelvas a tocarme jamás. Soportaré tus modales toscos porque no tengo elección, pero no vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima.

Garrett no supo por qué lo hizo. La ira tendía a impulsar a un hombre a actuar con imprudencia. La pegó a su cuerpo e incluso disfruto de la oposición veloz y furiosa de ella mientras volvía a besarla en la boca. En ese momento Kate era un fuego desbocado, ardiente, volátil y peligroso. Garrett tuvo la imagen de tirarla sobre la cama para dejar que la violencia amenazara más violencia. Antes de empeorar un error con otro, la soltó.

-No acepto órdenes, Kate. No lo olvides.

Ella cerró las manos. Solo la certeza de que perdería le impidió lanzar un puñetazo.

-Llegará el momento en que pagues por ello.

-Es probable. Pero ahora me voy. No salgas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, tuvo la fugaz satisfacción de maldecirlo.

* * *

**wow que capi taaan intenso noo? jeje se estan poniendo interesantes las cosas no jeje**

**espero reviews**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola bellezas jeje como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 16**

Estuvo ausente solo una hora. Casi toda Casablanca era como la recordaba. Las pequeñas tiendas a lo largo del Bulevar Hansan aún vivían del turismo. El puerto todavía bullía con el tráfico de barcos europeos. Su contacto en la barriada pobre próxima al distrito comercial se había mostrado complacido de volver a verlo y bastante dispuesto a recibir unos cuantos dirhams con el fin de hacer correr el rumor de que había un cargamento de armas americanas.

Regresó al hotel satisfecho de haber dado el primer paso y dispuesto a iniciar el segundo. Las habitaciones se hallaban vacías. Al principio no experimentó pánico. Su entrenamiento era una extensión natural de su mente, así como el brazo lo era de su cuerpo.

Después de desenfundar el revólver que llevaba en la pantorrilla, se puso a inspeccionar ambas habitaciones con sus respectivos cuartos de baño. Las puertas de la terraza seguían cerradas desde dentro, aunque las cortinas estaban corridas. Kate había sacado sus cosas de la maleta. Las encontró cuidadosamente dobladas y guardadas en el armario y la cómoda. Sobre la encimera del lavabo se veía el maquillaje que ella había comprado para sustituir el que había perdido.

Faltaba el bolso de ella junto con las notas que guardaba dentro. Garrett comenzó a sentir un martilleo en la nuca.

No había rastro de lucha. Le costaba creer que una mujer como Kate se hubiera rendido sin oponer resistencia. Igual de difícil le resultaba creer que los hubieran localizado con tanta celeridad.

«Entonces, ¿dónde diablos está?», pensó con los primeros vestigios de pánico. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y trató de meditar con serenidad. Si la tenían... Si la tenían, iba a...

No podía meditar con serenidad cuando no paraba de ver cómo Abdul la había levantado por el pelo ni lo que había sentido al tener la sangre de Kate en las manos.

Al oír la llave en la puerta, giró como un vendaval. Tardó un instante en recuperar el control. Antes de que bajara el pomo, se había situado detrás de la puerta, con el arma apuntando hacia arriba y el cuerpo tenso. Al abrirse, aferró una muñeca. Y metió a Kate dentro de la habitación. Los dos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando Garrett la abrazó.

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella había respirado hondo para gritar, pero chocar contra Garrett la había dejado sin aire. Logró asentir y luego, al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de él, lo tranquilizó.

-Estoy bien -le acarició la espalda-. ¿Ha sucedido algo? Solo me ausenté unos minutos.

Y en esos pocos minutos la imaginación de él se había desbocado. Se maldijo a sí mismo, luego a ella.

-Te dije que no te movieras. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? -furioso consigo mismo, la apartó-. No tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera, maldita sea. Cuando dé una orden, la seguirás.

Kate se reprendió por haber creído que Garrett había sentido preocupación.

-Te contraté para encontrar a mi hermano, no para dedicar cada momento a gritarme.

-Si mostraras algo de sentido común, no tendría que gritarte. Encanto, ya te han cortado una vez -esperaba que el recuerdo de eso la conmocionan tanto como a él-. Sigue así y puede que la próxima vez no ande cerca para impedir que sea algo peor.

-No eres mi guardaespaldas. En cualquier caso, eres tú quien se marchó sin decirme adónde ibas ni cuánto tardarías.

No le agradaba que le recordaran por qué se había largado con tanta brusquedad.

-Escucha, encanto, el único motivo por el que me acompañas es para poder utilizarle con el fin de recuperar a tu hermano. Serás de poca utilidad si ellos te capturan antes.

-Nadie me tiene -espetó al soltar el bolso sobre la cama-. Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Garrett odiaba discutir con lógica.

-Te dije que no salieras. Si no eres capaz de obedecer lo que se te dice, vas a encontrarte en el primer avión de regreso a Nueva York.

-Voy adonde quiero y cuando quiero -plantó con firmeza los pies en el suelo y casi esperó que intentara ponerle otra vez las manos encima-. Pero, para tu información, no salí.

-Eso es extraño. Habría jurado que unos minutos atrás te metí en la habitación.

-Y a punto estuviste de dislocarme el hombro -sacó un bote pequeño del bolso-. Aspirinas, Cullen. Hay una tienda en el vestíbulo y me dolía la cabeza. Y ahora, si me disculpas, creo que estoy preparada para tomarme todo su contenido -atravesó la habitación y cerró el cuarto de baño de un portazo.

«Mujeres», pensó al dirigirse al cuarto contiguo. Rara vez consideraba que justificaban los problemas que causaban, pero con Kate estaba haciendo una excepción.

Después de casi una docena de años de trabajo de campo, seguía vivo. Por eso cada vez con más seriedad pensaba en retirarse. La ley de probabilidades estaba en su contra. Era un hombre que creía en el destino y en la suerte con igual convicción. Tarde o temprano la suerte se agotaba. Como le había sucedido a Charlie.

Encendió un cigarrillo y contempló Casablanca por la ventana. La última vez que había estado allí había tenido que ver con el contrabando. Casi le cortan el cuello, pero la suerte aún estaba de su parte. También entonces había sido Cabot, el hombre de negocios francés a quien no le importaba realizar un trato turbio si era rentable.

La tapadera resistiría. El SSI la había inventado con la meticulosidad que lo caracterizaba. Su temple aguantaría, siempre y cuando recordara que la mujer que había en la otra habitación era un medio para alcanzar un fin y nada más.

Oyó el agua correr en el cuarto de baño de Kate y miró el reloj. Le daría una hora. Luego tenían que ocuparse de asuntos.

* * *

**bellezas? esto se esta poniendo interesante no? jeje**

**espero reviews jeje**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaaa bellezas como vamos ? jeje espero les gustee**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 17**

El humor de Kate no era de los que se consumía con rapidez para desvanecerse al siguiente instante. Sabía cómo contenerlo y cómo alimentarlo cuando le convenía. En ese momento, sentía una enorme satisfacción de mantenerse en el borde mismo de la furia. Le daba energía y bloqueaba el miedo.

Mientras se ponía una falda y una blusa sencillas, se dijo que no le importaba en absoluto lo que sucedía en la otra habitación.

Probablemente él intentaba que se mantuviera encerrada en su cuarto, con una cena solitaria. Se puso un cinturón ancho de cuero como si fuera una cartuchera. Se iba a llevar una sorpresa si pensaba que iba a quedarse allí encerrada como un ratón. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que unía las habitaciones y a punto estuvo de tropezar con él.

-Venía para comprobar si ya habías dejado de rumiar.

-Jamás rumio -espetó con el mentón levantado.

-Claro que sí, pero como al parecer ya has terminado, podemos irnos.

Ella abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. La había incluido.

-¿Adónde?

-A ver a un amigo -con los ojos entrecerrados, Garrett retrocedió para observarla-. ¿Vas a llevar eso?

La respuesta automática de ella fue bajar la vista a la falda y la blusa.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada, si piensas tomar el té en la rectoría -mientras ella intentaba apartarle la mano, Garrett le soltó dos botones. Se retiró con el ceño fruncido, luego asintió-. Ayuda un poco.

-No tengo intención de exhibirme para tu beneficio.

-Personalmente, me importa un bledo que te vistas con una caja de cartón, pero debes desempeñar un papel. No tienes algunos pendientes llamativos.

-No.

-Entonces conseguiremos algunos. Y un carmín más oscuro -musitó-. ¿Puedes hacer algo con los ojos?

-¿Los ojos? ¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos? -la vanidad femenina natural comenzó a luchar con el desconcierto mientras Garrett entraba en su cuarto de baño.

-La mujer de Cabot no acaba de salir de un convento, ¿comprendes? -se puso a rebuscar entre los cosméticos antes de que ella lo apartara a un lado.

-No. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que necesitas un poco más de pintura, un poco más de escote y un poco menos de clase -alzó una sombra de ojos de tonalidad verde, la examinó y se la dio-. Toma, prueba a parecer una buscona, ¿quieres?

-¿Una buscona? -soltó la palabra con una hermosa indignación irlandesa-. Buscona, ¿eh? ¿De verdad crees que me voy a pintar para que puedas exhibirme como a una... como a una...?

-Yo tenía en mente como a un bombón. Como un bombón atractivo con la cabeza hueca -levantó el perfume de Kate y apretó el atomizador. Era una fragancia dulce-. Esto es de salón de té. ¿No tienes otro perfume?

-No -relajó la mandíbula solo porque le hacía daño apretar tanto los dientes.

-Entonces habrá que conformarse -concluyó, rociándole perfume-. El pelo, Doc.

-¿Qué le pasa? -se llevó una mano a la peluca casi con gesto defensivo.

-Revuélvelo un poco. El tipo al que voy a ver espera que viaje con una mujer bonita y sexy. Ese es el estilo de Cabot.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? -entrecerró los ojos.

-Exacto. Y debes parecerlo. ¿No tienes nada provocador?

-No, no tengo nada provocador -hizo un mohín al volverse para mirarse en el espejo-. No tenía en mente potenciar mi vida social.

-Jamás he conocido a una mujer que no tuviera algo provocador.

-Jamás has conocido a alguien como yo -si las miradas mataran, él habría caído fulminado.

-Bueno -alargó otra vez la mano-, quizá un botón más.

-No -juntó la blusa-. No pienso desfilar medio desnuda para que tú puedas mantener tu imagen -le quitó la sombra de ojos-. Vete. No te quiero revoloteando como un moscardón.

-Cinco minutos -le concedió, y con las manos en los bolsillos abandonó el cuarto de baño.

Tardó diez, pero decidió no quejarse. La ira había potenciado un rubor que Kate había incrementado con colorete. Había utilizado sombra y rimel con generosidad, de modo que sus ojos parecían tan grandes como platos con una expresión de dormitorio.

Garrett había querido algo llamativo y ella había cumplido. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué eso lo enfurecía.

-¿Es lo bastante barato para usted, _Monsieur_ Cabot?

-Servirá -aceptó, ya junto a la puerta-. Vamos.

Ella se sentía como una tonta, y por lo que sabía, también lo aparentaba. Respiró hondo y se dijo que si era una interpretación, la haría bien.

A salir del hotel, enlazó el brazo con el de Garrett y se apoyó en él. Le lanzó una mirada cautelosa que la hizo sonreír.

-¿No se supone que estoy loca por ti?

-Por mi dinero, en todo caso.

-Oh, ¿eres rico?

-Estoy forrado.

-Entonces -miró por encima del hombro mientras subía a un taxi-, ¿por qué no tengo ninguna joya?

«Es lista», pensó Garrett, y deseó que no le gustara más por ello. Apoyó con firmeza la mano en su trasero.

-Todavía no te las has ganado, encanto.

El maquillaje no pudo ocultar el fuego y el desafío que aparecieron en los ojos de Kate. Satisfecho por haber tenido la última palabra, Garrett se acomodó a su lado y le dio una dirección al conductor, luego se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Hablas algo de francés?

-Solo el suficiente para saber si pido sesos de cordero o pollo en un restaurante.

-No pasa nada. Mantén la boca cerrada y deja que hable yo. Además, se supone que no eres muy lista.

-Ya he deducido que tu gusto en mujeres se decanta por el tipo de las que aparecen en las revistas de hombres. Exuberantes y bidimensionales.

-Mientras no respondan. Si tienes que decir algo, elimina el acento irlandés. Has vivido en Nueva York el tiempo suficiente para haber captado el deje.

Salían del sector de la ciudad dominado por hoteles y tiendas grandes y modernas. Tierra adentro desde el puerto y el muelle estaba la vieja medina, la ciudad árabe original, cerrada por murallas y con calles estrechas como laberintos. En cualquier otro momento lo habría fascinado, habría querido bajar para mirar, oler, tocar. Pero en ese instante solo era un lugar donde poder conseguir una pista.

Garrett, o Cabot, le pagó al taxista. Kate bajó para echarle un vistazo al batiburrillo de tiendas y a la mezcla de turistas a las que iban dirigidas.

El encanto y la antigüedad, el sabor árabe, estaban allí. Colores exóticos, bazares abiertos, hombres con túnicas. La avenida estaba en sombras, los escaparates atestados de regalos, sedas y artesanía local. Las mujeres que vio eran en su mayor parte europeas, iban sin velo y vestidas con pantalones. Soplaba una brisa fresca que transportaba el olor a agua de mar, a especias y a basura pasada.

-Es tan diferente -otra vez del brazo de Garrett, comenzó a caminar-. Lees sobre estos lugares, pero no se parece a verlos de verdad. Es tan... exótico.

El pensó en las chabolas que había visitado aquella tarde, en la pobreza a tan poca distancia de las calles y tiendas atractivas. Un barrio pobre era un barrio pobre, sin importar su cultura y su idioma.

-Entraremos aquí -se detuvo ante una joyería, en cuyo escaparate se veían oro, plata y brillantes gemas-. Sonríe y ofrece la impresión de estupidez.

-No estoy segura de poseer tanto talento -enarcó una ceja-, pero me esforzare al máximo.

Las campanillas sobre la puerta del local sonaron al abrirse. Detrás del mostrador había un hombre con la cara de una almendra quemada y el pelo blanco. Alzó la vista y sus ojos mostraron reconocimiento antes de volver a centrarse en los clientes que regateaban por un brazalete. Garrett juntó las manos a la espalda y estudió un expositor.

El local apenas en de cuatro por tres metros, con una parte trasera separada por una cortina de abalorios. En el aire predominaba el olor a clavo y a jengibre, y en el techo un ventilador giraba con pereza.

El suelo era de madera llena de marcas. Aunque las joyas centelleaban, casi todos los cristales estaban opacos y llenos de huellas. Al recordar cuál era su papel, se puso a juguetear con collares de abalorios azules y rojos. Suspiró al pensar en lo encantada que estaría allí la pequeña Caitlin.

-_Bon soir _-completada la transacción, el joyero juntó las manos-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, viejo amigo -continuó en francés-. No esperaba volver a verte en mi local.

-No podía regresar a Casablanca sin pasar a ver a un viejo y buen amigo, al-Aziz.

El joyero inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose si podría obtener algún beneficio.

-¿Has venido por negocios?

-Un poco de negocios... -luego indicó a Kate al girar la palma de la mano hacia arriba-. Un poco de placer.

-Tu gusto es excelente, como siempre.

-Es bonita -concedió Garrett con indiferencia-. Y no demasiado inteligente para hacer muchas preguntas.

-¿Quieres comprarle una bagatela?

-Tal vez. También tengo algo que vender.

Irritada por quedarse aislada de la conversación, Kate se acercó a Garrett. Le pasó un brazo por el cuello con la esperanza de parecer bastante sexy. Probó el seco acento neoyorquino de su secretaria en el instituto.

-Habría sido mejor que me hubiera quedado en el hotel si pensabas hablar toda la noche en francés.

-Mil perdones, _mademoiselle_ -se disculpó al-Aziz con un inglés preciso.

-No hace falta que te disculpes -le dijo Garrett después de palmear la mejilla de Kate con ligereza e intimidad. Aún tenía un deje irlandés, pero dudó que alguien que no lo buscara específicamente lo percibiera-. Vamos, _chérie_, elige algo bonito.

Ella tuvo ganas de escupirle a la cara, pero parpadeó con exageración.

-Oh, André, ¿lo que quiera?

-Desde luego, lo que te apetezca.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre el cristal del mostrador, decidió que elegiría algo bonito y caro.

-Podemos hablar con libertad, _mon ami_ -continuó Garrett. Se apoyó sobre el mostrador y juntó las manos-. Mi acompañante no entiende francés. Doy por hecho que sigues teniendo... buenos contactos.

-Soy un hombre afortunado.

-Recordarás que hace unos años hicimos un trato que resultó de mutuo provecho. He venido a proponerte otro.

-Siempre me satisface hablar de negocios.

-Tengo un cargamento similar. Algo que fue liberado de las manos de nuestros amigos capitalistas. Digamos que el cargamento me resulta demasiado volátil para tenerlo guardado mucho tiempo. Mis fuentes indican que una cierta organización ha establecido su cuartel general en Marruecos. Esa organización podría estar interesada en los suministros que puedo ofrecer... al precio actual de mercado, desde luego.

-Desde luego. ¿Eres consciente de que la organización de la que hablas es tan volátil como los suministros que deseas vender?

-Me importa poco, siempre que el margen de beneficios sea aceptable. ¿Te interesa iniciar las negociaciones?

-¿Por el habitual diez por ciento de comisión?

-Naturalmente.

-Es posible que pueda ayudarte. Dos días. ¿Dónde puedo localizarte?

-Te localizaré yo, al-Aziz -sonrió y se pasó un dedo por la mandíbula. Era un rasgo característico de Cabot-. Corre un rumor que me resulta interesante. Digamos que un cierto científico está contratado por esa organización. Si tuviera más información sobre él, el beneficio podría muy bien incrementarse tal vez en un veinte por ciento.

El rostro de al-Aziz permaneció tan suave como su voz.

-Los rumores son poco fiables.

-Pero bastante sencillos de verificar -Garrett extrajo un clip metálico y sacó unos billetes. Desaparecieron como por obra de magia en los pliegues de la capa de al-Aziz.

-Esas cosas rara vez son imposibles.

-Oh, cariño, ¿puedo quedarme con estos? -Kate aferró el brazo de Garrett y lo acercó a un par de pendientes de oro largos incrustados con unas piedras rojas-. Rubíes -suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente bien que eran cristales coloreados-. Todo el mundo en casa se morirá de envidia. Por favor, cariño, ¿puedo tenerlos?

-Mil ochocientos dirhams -anunció el joyero con sonrisa complaciente-. Para ti y tu dama, mil seiscientos.

-Por favor, cariño. Me encantan.

Atrapado en su propio juego, Garrett le hizo un gesto afirmativo a al-Aziz. Pero también logró pellizcar con fuerza a Kate mientras el joyero sacaba los pendientes de debajo del mostrador.

-Oh, me los pondré ahora -Kate comenzó a colocárselos mientras Garrett sacaba más billetes.

-Dos días -añadió Garrett en francés-. Volveré.

-Trae a tu dama -el joyero sonrió-. No le viene mal al negocio.

-Podrías haber elegido unos abalorios de cristal -le dijo al sacarla a la calle.

Kate tocó un pendiente con un dedo y lo hizo girar.

-Una mujer como yo nunca quedaría satisfecha con abalorios de cristal, aunque probablemente sería lo bastante tonta como para creer que los de pasta eran rubíes de verdad. Quería realizar un buen trabajo.

-Sí -los pendientes brillaban con mucho más estilo en ella que en el mostrador-. Lo has hecho bien.

-Aguarda un momento -con una mano en el brazo de él, Kate se detuvo-. Casi me has dejado sin aliento después de ese cumplido.

-Sigue así.

-Eso está mejor. ¿Y ahora vas a contarme qué ha pasado?

-Demos un paseo.

* * *

**quieren saber que sigue? jeje**

**espero reviews jeje**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola lectores como vamos? espero que bien jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 18**

Al menos no estaba encerrada en la habitación de un hotel. Intentó consolarse con el hecho de que se hallaba en un club ruidoso lleno de humo y que vibraba con música grabada. Con una copa de vino, observaba a la gente que la rodeaba. La clientela era joven y en su mayor parte europea.

Se le ocurrió que había visto más del mundo en las dos últimas semanas que en toda su vida. En otras circunstancias, podría haber disfrutado del ruido y la confusión, de la atmósfera festiva. Pero se acercó más a Garrett.

-Tienes que decirme de qué hablaste.

El había elegido ese local porque era ruidoso y la clientela solo se interesaba por sí misma. Sea lo que fuere lo que dijeran, no iría más allá de la mesa que ocupaban. Lo había elegido por esos motivos, y para postergar regresar al hotel, donde estaría a solas con ella.

-Al-Aziz es un hombre de negocios. También lo es Cabot. Le hice una propuesta de negocios.

-¿Él qué tiene que ver con Eleazar?

-Yo consigo el interés de al-Aziz. Con suerte él consigue el interés de Martillo. Acordamos una reunión y consigo averiguar mucho más que lo que sabemos ahora.

-¿Vas a reunirte con esas personas? -por algún motivo la idea le heló la sangre. Se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo por él-. Saben quién eres.

Garrett bebió un sorbo del whisky que había pedido y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en volver a un país donde sirvieran bebidas adecuadas.

-Abdul sabe quién soy. Los matones como él por lo general no participan en las transacciones de armas.

-Sí, pero... ¿Armas? -bajó la voz a un murmullo apasionado-. ¿Vas a venderles armas?

-Espero que eso crean.

-Es una locura. Tiene que haber un modo mejor.

-Claro. Podría haber entrado en la tienda de al-Aziz y haberle dicho que eras la doctora Kate Denaly, cuyo hermano ha sido secuestrado por Martillo. Podría haber apelado a su instinto humanitario. Antes de que el sol saliera por la mañana, te encontrarías en la misma situación en la que ahora está tu hermano. Y yo estaría muerto.

-Sin duda parece un modo retorcido de alcanzar un objetivo. -

-Tú sigue con tus ecuaciones, Doc, que yo seguiré con las mías. Dentro de unos días estaré hablando con el general en persona. Me da la impresión de que allí donde esté él, tu hermano andará cerca.

-¿De verdad crees que Eleazar está por aquí? -se acercó aún más y le tomó los dedos-. Ojalá pudiera estar segura. Ojalá pudiera sentir algo.

-El ordenador dijo Marruecos. Rory confirmó que el destino del avión era Casablanca. No sé dónde andará ahora, pero ha estado aquí. Así que empezaremos por aquí.

Garrett parecía tan confiado, tan seguro del plan de ataque... No había nada que Kate quisiera o necesitara más que creerle.

-Ya conocías a al-Aziz, ¿verdad? El parecía conocerte.

El sintió un picor entre los omóplatos. Habría preferido sentarse con la espalda contra la pared.

-Hemos hecho negocios.

-Has recurrido a él para vender armas con anterioridad.

-El SSI ha recurrido a él. Hace unos años había planes para un golpe que el SSI quería apoyar. Desde el anonimato. Cabot obtuvo un buen beneficio, al-Aziz consiguió su comisión y la democracia dio un paso de gigante hacia el futuro.

Ella sabía que esas cosas sucedían. Había crecido en un país dividido por la guerra. Vivía en un país cuya fe se había tambaleado por los pactos secretos y las maquinaciones políticas. Pero eso no hacía que estuviera bien.

-Está mal.

-Es el mundo real -replicó él-. Donde casi todo está mal.

-¿Por eso lo haces? -se había apartado, pero no pudo soslayar el impulso de volver a acercarse-. ¿Para arreglar las cosas?

Hubo un tiempo, parecía que una vida atrás, en que había sido lo bastante idealista como para creer que las cosas se podían arreglar. No sabía muy bien cuándo o dónde había perdido aquella convicción. Y también había dejado de buscar.

-Simplemente hago mi trabajo, Kate. No intentes convertirme en un héroe.

-Ni se me pasa por la cabeza. Solo creo que me facilitaría las cosas entenderte.

-Basta con que entiendas que voy a rescatar a tu hermano y a su hija.

-¿Y luego? -realizó un esfuerzo consciente para relajarse. Ya no podía hacer más que esperar. Esperar y tratar de ir más allá de la superficie del hombre que tenía su vida en las manos-. ¿Te retirarás?

-Esa es la idea, encanto -el humo que lo rodeaba era caro... francés, turco. La música alta y el licor tolerable. Se preguntó cuándo había empezado a pensar que había pasado demasiado tiempo en lugares como ese. En algún momento del año anterior se dio cuenta de que anhelaba salir de eso con la misma intensidad que una docena de años atrás había anhelado irse. Pero ya había pasado el punto en el que bastaba con sacar el dedo pulgar.

-¿Garrett?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué harás cuando... te retires?

-Hay un sitio en las Islas Canarias donde un hombre puede recoger fruta directamente del árbol y dormir en una hamaca con una mujer cálida. El agua es clara como el cristal y los peces saltan a tu regazo -bebió otro buen trago. Con cien mil dólares, en un lugar así, podría ser el rey.

-Si primero no te mueres de aburrimiento.

-He tenido suficientes estímulos como para que me duren los próximos treinta o cuarenta años. Necesito mujeres con la piel de color miel y una dieta libre de sal -chocó la copa con la de Kate-. Voy a disfrutar.

-¡André!

Garrett giró en el asiento y su boca se vio capturada en un beso largo y apasionado. En mitad del proceso reconoció a la única mujer que podía oler como una flor de invernadero y besar como un vampiro.

-Désirée -pasó la mano por el brazo desnudo mientras ella se acomodaba en su regazo-. Todavía en Casablanca.

-Por supuesto -rió con voz ronca y se echó atrás una mata de pelo como la medianoche-. Ahora soy socia del club.

-Has ascendido en la escala social.

-Desde luego -tenía la piel como una magnolia y un corazón que palpitaba feliz con el veneno. A pesar de ello, Garrett mantenía un afecto distante por ella-. Me casé con Amir. Está en la parte de atrás, de lo contrario te rajaría el cuello por ponerme las manos encima.

-Veo que nada ha cambiado.

-Tú no lo has hecho -soslayando con descaro a Kate, Désirée pasó los dedos por la cara de Garrett-. Oh, André, esperé durante semanas tu regreso.

-Horas, sin duda.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

-Unos pocos días. Le enseño a mi amiga los encantos del norte de África.

Désirée miró alrededor, observó a Kate de arriba abajo y luego la desterró al olvido.

-Hubo un tiempo en que mis encantos te bastaban.

-Tus encantos bastaban para un ejército -alzó la copa y no apartó la vista de la puerta de atrás. Sabía que Désirée no exageraba acerca de Amir-. Tengo un pequeño negocio, _ma belle_. ¿Todavía se te da bien escuchar detrás de las puertas?

-Para ti... y por un precio.

-Eleazar Denaly. Científico. Irlandés, con una hija pequeña. ¿Cuánto me costará averiguar si siguen en Casablanca?

-Para un amigo tan antiguo y querido... cinco mil francos.

Garrett la levantó del regazo antes de sacar el clip con los billetes.

-Aquí tienes la mitad. Como un incentivo.

Ella se inclinó e introdujo el dinero en su zapato.

-Siempre es un placer verte, André.

-Y a ti, _chérie_ -se levantó y le rozó los nudillos con los labios-. No saludes a Amir de mi parte.

Riendo, Désirée se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-Tienes amigos fascinantes -comentó Kate.

-Sí. Empiezo a pensar en celebrar una reunión. Vamos.

Dejaron el humo atrás y salieron a la noche despejada. Tras un momento de lucha interior, ella cedió al impulso que la dominaba.

-¿Esa mujer era tu tipo? ¿Provocadora?

Garrett conocía lo suficiente a las mujeres como para saber cuándo la risa era peligrosa. Se decidió por una tos.

-Digamos simplemente que es un tipo.

-Soy consciente de eso, y dudo que sea terriblemente atractiva después de quitarle las tres capas de maquillaje.

-No hace falta estar celosa, encanto. Lo nuestro se acabó hace tiempo.

-¿Celosa? -consiguió que la palabra sonara como una broma y se despreció porque no fuera verdad-. No puedo sentir celos de una mujer con la que hayas... con la que hayas...

-Vamos, suéltalo.

Se desprendió del brazo que con cordialidad él le había pasado por los hombros.

-Olvídalo. ¿Para qué le pagaste?

-Para conseguir cierta información.

-¿Cómo va a poder conseguir información una mujer como esa?

Garrett la miró, vio que hablaba en serio y solo pudo mover la cabeza.

-Diplomada -respondió.

* * *

**jeje se pone mas interesante ? ustedes que piensan jeje**

**espero reviews jeje**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaa jeje como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 19**

No podía dormir. Se hallaba en África, un continente que solo conocía por los libros. El Sahara estaba al sur. Se encontraba apenas a unos pasos del Atlántico, pero desde ese lado del mundo parecía un océano diferente. Hasta las estrellas parecían diferentes.

Eso no le importaba. Durante la infancia a menudo había soñado con ir a lugares lejanos. Su decisión de emigrar a los Estados Unidos había sido resultado del anhelo de ver algo nuevo, de adquirir una independencia que nunca habría logrado conseguir de haber permanecido en Irlanda con su padre. Había ido a Estados Unidos en busca de sus propios objetivos, para llevar su propia vida. Y en ese momento su padre se hallaba enfermo y su hermano desaparecido.

Se puso una bata y abrió las puertas de la terraza. Cuántas veces se había preguntado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si se hubiera quedado. Parecía necio, incluso egoísta, pensarlo.

Y en ese momento estaba en África con un hombre que cambiaba de identidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiro, se apoyó en la barandilla y contempló las luces y las sombras de Casablanca. El había dicho que ya solo creía en cumplir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, le costaba creerlo, a pesar de que parecía encajar con el estilo de ese hombre. Lo que no encajaba era lo que sentía por él.

Casi desde el primer momento se había sentido atraída y repelida al mismo tiempo. Había algo en sus ojos que le decía que era capaz de ser amable y compasivo. Por como la había mirado en lo alto de la Pirámide del Mago, una parte de él era un soñador, otra un realista frío. Daba la impresión de ser imposible combinar ambas facetas.

Lo que era y lo que hacía la incomodaban. Toda su vida había creído en el bien y en el mal. Hasta conocerlo, no había considerado que pudiera haber muchos matices entre ambos. Ni se había creído capaz de sentirse atraída por un hombre que vivía en esos matices.

Pero era una verdad, no una teoría ni una hipótesis, sino una verdad, que la atraía, que confiaba y creía en él. No podía llevar sus emociones a un laboratorio para diseccionarlas y analizarlas. Quizá por primera vez en su vida se veía sometida a un problema que ninguna lógica o experimentación podían solucionar. Y su problema tenía el nombre de Garrett Cullen.

Los celos que había sentido esa noche habían sido ardientes y violentos, difíciles de controlar. También habían representado algo desconocido. No había estado celosa del aspecto exótico de la mujer ni de su cuerpo sinuoso, sino del hecho de que había entrelazado ese cuerpo alrededor del de Garrett, besándolo como si hubiera podido comérselo vivo.

Y él había dado la impresión de disfrutarlo.

Cruzó los brazos y observó las luces que aún brillaban en la ciudad. No le gustaban los celos, no más que la confusión. Garrett Cullen representaba ambas cosas.

Se sobresaltó al oír un sonido y giró para ver el resplandor de una cerilla en la otra terraza. El estaba entre las sombras. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría mirándola en silencio.

-No sabía que estabas ahí -y comprendió que jamás lo habría descubierto si él no se lo hubiera permitido-. No podía dormir -al no obtener respuesta, jugueteó con el cinturón de la bata y carraspeó-. Pensaba que te habías ido a la cama.

-Los cambios de hora descompensan.

-Sí, supongo que así es -apretó otra vez la barandilla y deseó que fuera tan sencillo-. Hemos pasado de un huso horario a otro en los últimos días. Pensaba que ya estarías acostumbrado.

-Me gusta la noche -era bastante cierto, aunque había salido a la terraza porque se sentía inquieto, y porque había estado pensando en ella.

-A veces yo subo a la azotea de mi edificio. Es el único modo en que puedes ver las estrellas en Nueva York levantó la vista-. En Irlanda bastaba con salir al exterior -movió la cabeza y volvió a contemplar la ciudad-. ¿Lo echas alguna vez de menos?

-¿Qué?

-Tu hogar.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ninguno -dio una calada y durante un momento su rostro quedó bañado en una luz roja.

-¿Solo las Islas Canarias? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede vivir un hombre de fruta y pescado?

-El suficiente.

Aunque la noche había refrescado, él llevaba únicamente los pantalones del pijama. Kate recordó con claridad el entusiasmo salvaje de estar pegada contra ese cuerpo. Y el confuso vacío cuando fue apartada de él. No, las emociones no se podían analizar, pero sí podía tratar de analizar su fuente.

-Me pregunto de qué estás huyendo.

-No, hacia dónde voy -tiró el cigarrillo a la calle-. A una vida de lujo, encanto. De leche merengada y de mujeres semidesnudas.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo. Ya has entregado un trozo de tu vida por tu país.

-Exacto -inconscientemente se frotó la cicatriz del pecho-. Lo que queda es mío -la brisa le llevó el aroma suave de ella.

-¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que me contó el señor Forrester de ti era que si jugaras con más frecuencia según las reglas, estarías dirigiendo el SSI.

-Charlie tenía sueños de grandeza.

-Estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

-El me reclutó, me entrenó -se pegó a la barandilla-. Le habría gustado creer que había realizado un buen trabajo.

-Creo que era más que eso. El afecto y el orgullo no siempre van de la mano -pensó en su padre-. Deberías tener la satisfacción de saber que le gustaba quién eras, al igual que en lo que te había convertido. Sé que lo querías, y que haces esto tanto por él como por el dinero. Los motivos no deberían importarme, pero me importan. ¿Garrett?

El no quería mirarla en ese momento, iluminada por la luna y con su aroma flotando en el aire. Mantuvo los ojos en la calle de abajo.

-¿Sí?

-Sé que Eleazar y Caitlin estarán bien. Que pronto se hallarán a salvo porque tú estás aquí -deseó tenerlo cerca para poder tocarlo. Agradeció que no litera así-. Y cuando los recupere jamás podré pagarte. De modo que quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase entremedias, sin importar lo que haya que hacer, estoy agradecida.

-Es un trabajo -dijo con los dientes apretados, porque la voz baja y cálida hacía que lo olvidara-. No me tomes por un caballero sobre un corcel blanco, Kate.

-No, no eres eso, pero creo que empiezo a comprender lo que eres, Garrett -se dirigió hacia las puertas de la terraza-. Buenas noches -al no esperar respuesta, cerró las puertas a su silencio.

-Pero, ¿cómo esperas que entre en las tiendas y saque fotos como si solo fuera una turista?

Garrett condujo a Kate a otro escaparate.

-Porque hoy solo eres una turista. Muestra un poco de entusiasmo, ¿quieres?

-Mi hermano y mi sobrina están prisioneros. Me temo que me resulta un poco difícil mostrar entusiasmo por unas piezas de arcilla.

-Auténtico arte norafricano -expuso él.

-Perdemos el tiempo con esto, cuando deberíamos estar haciendo algo.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? -preguntó en voz baja mientras seguía paseando con ella del brazo-. ¿Quieres que irrumpa donde tienen a tu hermano disparando pistolas, quizá con un cuchillo entre los dientes?

-Eso tiene más sentido que estar comprando baratijas y sacando fotos -insistió.

-En primer lugar, no sé dónde lo tienen. Cuesta irrumpir en un sitio hasta no disponer de la dirección. En segundo lugar, si probara con esa táctica televisiva, estaría muerto y tu hermano seguiría igual. Sentémonos satisfecho, eligió una mesa protegida del sol en la terraza de un café pequeño-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te carcome?

Kate se acomodó mejor las gafas de sol.

-No sé. Podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que han secuestrado a Eleazar y a Caitlin. O quizá me levanté con el pie izquierdo.

-El sarcasmo no te sienta bien -pidió dos cafés y luego estiró las piernas-. Ayer seguiste bastante bien el juego.

Kate bajó la vista a sus manos hasta que llegó el café.

-No podía dormir. Casi toda la noche permanecí acostada a la espera de que amaneciera. No podía quitarme de encima la sensación de que había algo mal, terriblemente mal, y que iba a llegar demasiado tarde pan arreglarlo en ese momento lo miró, convencida de que lo despreciaría si se reía de ella.

-Has pasado por mucho en los últimos días -comentó, sin la diversión que la habría crispado-. No sería normal que durmieras como un bebé.

-Supongo que no, pero si considerara que hacíamos algo...

-Lo hacemos -apoyó la mano en la de Kate, para retirarla de inmediato-. Bébete el café.

El contacto había sido breve y Garrett ya lo lamentaba. El hecho de que ella creyera que lo entendía hizo que sonriera.

-Ser amable te pone incómodo.

-No soy amable -encendió un cigarrillo para mantener las manos ocupadas.

-Sí lo eres -un poco más relajada, levantó su taza-. Preferirías no serlo, pero cuesta cambiar tu naturaleza. Puedes convertirte en otra persona -el café era fuerte y estaba caliente, exactamente lo que necesitaba-. Pero no puedes modificar tu naturaleza. Sin importar el nombre que emplees, debajo de ello eres un hombre amable. -

-No me conoces -dejó que el humo le llenara los pulmones-. No sabes nada de mí.

-Como científica, estoy entrenada para observar, analizar, dividir en categorías y sacar hipótesis. ¿Quieres oír mi hipótesis sobre ti?

* * *

**juumm quieren oir la hipotesis de Kate ? jeje pareciera que a Garrett no le gustaria escucharla jeje**

**que hay de ustedes? se animan? jeje**

**reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola jeje aki les traigo lo demas jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 20**

-No me conoces -dejó que el humo le llenara los pulmones-. No sabes nada de mí.

-Como científica, estoy entrenada para observar, analizar, dividir en categorías y sacar hipótesis. ¿Quieres oír mi hipótesis sobre ti?

-No.

Se relajó del estrés que durante la noche había tensado los músculos de Kate.

-Eres un hombre que buscó aventura y estímulo y sin duda encontró más de lo que había imaginado. Diría que creías en la libertad y en los derechos humanos con la suficiente convicción como para dedicar gran parte de tu vida a luchar por ellos. Y te has desilusionado y a punto has estado de perder la vida. No sé qué te perturba más. No creo que mintieras cuando me dijiste que te sentías cansado, Garrett. Pero mientes cada vez que finges que no te importa.

Se hallaba cerca, demasiado cerca, del corazón de las cosas, más de lo que nadie lo había estado jamás. Garrett había descubierto que la vida resultaba más cómoda con la distancia. Cuando habló, lo hizo con el único objetivo de restablecerla.

-Lo que yo soy es un mentiroso, un ladrón, un tramposo y un asesino entrenado. No hay nada bonito, encantador o idealista en lo que hago. Cumplo órdenes.

-Creo que la cuestión no radica tanto en lo que haces sino en por qué lo haces -por el momento dejó de preguntarse por qué le resultaba tan importante creerlo, y simplemente lo creyó-. Como los motivos se han enturbiado, tienes la fantasía de retirarte a una isla donde no tendrás que pensar en ello.

-Dijiste que eras física, no psiquiatra, ¿verdad? -apagó el cigarrillo.

-Es una simple cuestión de lógica. Soy una persona muy lógica -dejó la taza en el plato-. Luego está el asunto de tu conducta hacia mí. Al parecer te sientes atraído.

-¿Sí?

Entonces ella sonrió, siempre más segura cuando las cosas se verbalizaban con claridad.

-Creo que sería una tontería negar que existe una atracción física. Sin embargo, incluso de acuerdo con esa base, tu conducta es contradictoria. Cada vez que has actuado en consonancia con dicha atracción, has descartado la aproximación a favor de la irritación y la frustración.

A Garrett no le interesaba que sus atracciones fueran diseccionadas como si se trataran de una rana. Esperó hasta que el camarero les rellenara las tazas antes de inclinarse hacia Kate.

-Puedes dar las gracias de que me retirara.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca sobre la mesa pequeña y redonda. El corazón de Kate comenzó a martillear con fuerza, pero la sensación le resultó más única que desagradable.

-¿Porque eres un hombre peligroso?

-Soy el hombre más peligroso que conocerás jamás.

-Ya te he explicado que sé cuidar de mí misma -cuando fue a levantar la taza de café, Garrett cerró la mano sobre su muñeca. Apretó con la firmeza suficiente como para hacer que ella entrecerrara los ojos.

-No sabrías por dónde empezar conmigo, Doc. Y desde luego no sabrías por dónde terminar. Considérate afortunada.

-Han secuestrado a mi familia, he visto morir a un hombre y me han puesto un cuchillo en la espalda. Poco podrías hacer para asustarme, cariño -apartó la mano y, con toda la apariencia exterior de calma, alzó la taza. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

-Te equivocas -en esa ocasión él sonrió-. Si decidiera tenerte, descubrirías lo mucho que te equivocas preciosa.

-Estoy lista para irnos -dejó la taza sobre el plato con un ruido seco.

-Siéntate -fue el súbito cambio en la voz de Garrett lo que la impulsó a obedecer-. Bébete el café -comentó con suavidad mientras recogía la cámara.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Al-Aziz tiene visita -la cámara era una de las pocas piezas del equipo del SSI que le gustaba. Apretó un botón y un hombre que bajaba de un coche negro a veinte metros de distancia llenó el visor. Lo reconoció por los informes leídos, y volvió a sonreír. Kendesa era la mano derecha del general, un hombre de gusto e inteligencia que apenas conseguía equilibrar el fanatismo del general.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Sí -sacó dos fotos por costumbre y bajó la cámara.

-¿Y qué significa?

-Que han mordido el anzuelo.

Kate se humedeció los labios y luchó por mantener la calma.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperar -encendió un cigarrillo.

El visitante de al-Aziz se quedó veinte minutos. Cuando volvió a salir, Garrett se levantó. En el momento en que Rendesa se metía en el coche, Kate y él se hallaban en un taxi.

-No pierda de vista ese coche -le dijo al conductor, sacando unos billetes-. Pero mantenga una buena distancia.

El taxista se guardó el dinero antes de arrancar. Kate buscó la mano de Garrett y se aferró a ella.

-Sabe dónde está Eleazar, ¿verdad?

-Lo sabe.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada.

-Pero si él...

-Veamos adónde va -el coche negro se detuvo en uno de los hoteles más elegantes del distrito comercial. Garrett esperó hasta que Kendesa entró-. Quédate aquí.

-Pero quiero...

-Quédate aquí -repitió y luego desapareció.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el miedo se transformó en irritación. Kate se deslizó hacia la puerta y había apoyado los dedos sobre el picaporte cuando Garrett la abrió.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? -cerró. Se recostó en el asiento y le dio al taxista el nombre de su hotel.

-¿Y bien?

-Ha llegado esta mañana. No ha dado ningún día de partida. Diría que eso significa que pretende quedarse hasta que concluya el negocio.

-¿No vas a entrar para sonsacarle dónde está Eleazar?

-Claro -la miró-, subiré a su habitación, los zarandearé a él y a sus tres guardaespaldas y les arrancare la verdad. Luego iré hasta donde tengan a tu hermano y lo sacaré a la fuerza yo solo.

-¿No te pago para eso?

-Me pagas para rescatarlo… de una pieza -cuando el taxi se detuvo junto a la acera, Garrett le dio más billetes al taxista-. Juguemos a mi manera.

Como conocía su temperamento, Kate permaneció en silencio hasta que subieron a las habitaciones.

-Si tienes un plan, creo que es hora de que me pongas al corriente.

Sin hacerle caso, Garrett se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a jugar con lo que Kate había tomado por un equipo de música portátil.

-No es el momento más apropiado para oír música -cuando él siguió sin decir nada, se acercó a su lado-. Garrett, quiero saber qué planeas. Me niego a permanecer en la ignorancia mientras te sientas aquí a escuchar la radio. Quiero saber...

-Cállate, ¿quieres? -al repetir la cinta, las voces que se oyeron apenas eran audibles y hablaban en árabe-. Maldita sea -ajustó el volumen.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nuestros amigos hablando, casi fuera del alcance del micro que planté ayer.

-Tú... en ningún momento te vi plantar nada.

-Eso potencia mi seguridad -rebobinó la cinta hasta el principio.

-No se me ocurre ningún sitio en el que habrías podido esconderlo.

-Lo dejé a plena vista. La gente encuentra las cosas con más rapidez si las escondes. ¿Es que nunca has leído a Poe? Y ahora estate quieta.

Las voces apenas podían distinguirse, pero reconoció la de al-Aziz. Pudo descifrar los saludos formales, pero a partir de ahí apenas fue capaz de traducir unos pocos fragmentos. Oyó el nombre de Cabot y algunas negociaciones financieras básicas.

-¿Qué dicen? -preguntó Kate cuando él volvió a apagar la grabadora.

-No sé demasiado árabe para darle mucho sentido.

-Oh -trató de bloquear la decepción. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se sentó a su lado-. Imagino que esperabas que hablaran en francés o inglés.

-Habría sido de ayuda -quitó la cinta y se la guardó en el bolsillo-. Ahora necesitamos a un intérprete.

-¿Conoces a alguien que nos ayudada? -bajó las manos al regazo.

-Prácticamente todo el mundo está dispuesto a ayudar por un precio -miró el reloj-. El club ha de estar bastante tranquilo ahora. Creo que iré a ver a Désirée.

-Voy contigo.

Fue a negarse, pero se lo pensó mejor.

-Como quieras. Podría usarte como tapadera por si Amir anda cerca. Contigo a mi lado, no pensará que intento seducir a su esposa. Ni ninguna otra cosa.

-Me alegra mucho poder ayudarte.

* * *

**interesante no? jeje**

**quieren saber mas ? jeje ya saben que hacer **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola hola jeje como stan? espero que bien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 21**

Encontraron a Désirée en el apartamento que había sobre el local. Aunque era el mediodía, les abrió con los párpados pesados y una bata desaliñada de manen sexy y que le caía por un hombro. Los ojos se le iluminaron de forma considerable al ver a Garrett.

-André. Qué agradable sorpresa -vio a Kate, hizo un leve mohín y luego retrocedió para dejarlos entrar-. Solías visitarme a solas -dijo en francés.

-Solías estar soltera -miró en torno a la amplia y poco iluminada estancia, con sus montones de cojines y objetos de porcelana. La habitación estaba llena de muebles, y estos llenos de cosas. Las posesiones siempre habían sido importantes para Désirée. Al parecer al fin había conseguido adquirirlas-. Has progresado, _chérie_.

-Todos establecemos nuestro propio estilo de vida -se dirigió a una mesa y eligió un cigarrillo de una pitillera de cristal-. Si has venido en busca de tu información, no me has dado mucho tiempo -sostuvo el cigarrillo hasta que Garrett cruzó la habitación para encendérselo.

-En realidad, he venido por otro asunto -olía a perfume de la noche anterior, que ya no era fuerte pero aún dominaba la atmósfera-. ¿Está tu marido en casa?

Ella enarcó la ceja al observar a Kate.

-Nunca te habían gustado los juegos de grupo.

-No hay ningún juego -le quitó el cigarrillo y dio una calada-. Amir. ¿Está aquí?

-Tenía un negocio. Es un hombre ocupado.

-Tu árabe siempre fue excelente, Désirée -sacó la cinta del bolsillo-. Dos mil francos por una traducción de esta cinta, y un ataque de amnesia inmediatamente después.

Désirée tomó la cinta y le dio vueltas en las manos.

-Dos mil por la traducción, y tres mil más por la pérdida de memoria -le sonrió-. Una mujer ha de ganarse la vida como pueda.

Hubo un tiempo en que habría disfrutado negociando con ella. Se preguntó por qué ese tiempo daba la impresión de haber pasado.

-Hecho.

-Al contado, cariño -extendió una mano vacía-. Ahora -después de recibir el dinero, se dirigió a un equipo de música-. A Amir le encantan sus juguetes -dijo al introducir la cinta en el reproductor. Después de encenderlo, ajustó el volumen. Casi de inmediato su expresión cambió. Con la presión de un dedo, el reproductor volvió a quedar en silencio-. Kendesa. No dijiste nada de Kendesa.

-No preguntaste -se sentó y con un gesto le indicó a Kate que se reuniera con él-. El trato está hecho, Désirée. Juega a mi manera y tu nombre jamás se mencionará.

-Andas en muy mala compañía, André. Muy mala -pero el dinero seguía en su mano. Tras un momento de consideración, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y volvió a encender el aparato-. Kendesa saluda al cerdo de al-Aziz. Le pregunta si el negocio va bien -escuchó otro momento y volvió a apagar la grabadora-. Hablan de ti, el francés Cabot, que tiene una interesante propuesta de negocio para la organización de Kendesa. Al-Aziz ha aceptado humildemente actuar como su enlace.

Encendió otra vez el aparato y escuchó un rato antes de apagarlo para traducir.

-Kendesa está muy interesado en tu producto. Sus fluentes han confirmado que te hallas en posesión de un cargamento de armas americanas cuyo destino original era para sus aliados de Oriente Medio. Un cargamento de ese tamaño y... -buscó la palabra adecuada un momento-... calidad es de interés para el superior de Kendesa. Y también lo eres tú.

Activó otra vez la grabadora y encendió un cigarrillo mientras las dos voces susurraban a través de los altavoces.

-Tu reputación es satisfactoria, pero Kendesa se muestra cauto. En este momento su organización está muy centrada en otro proyecto, pero aun así tu producto resulta tentador. Kendesa ha aceptado que al-Aziz concierte una reunión. Hablan de la comisión. Entonces se vuelve interesante. Al-Aziz pregunta por ese Denaly. Le dice a Kendesa que ha oído rumores. Kendesa le dice que cuide de su tienda y de su lengua -apagó la grabadora-. Dime, André, ¿a ti te interesan las armas o el irlandés?

-Me interesa el beneficio mayor -se levantó para quitarle la cinta-. ¿Y tu memoria, Désirée?

-En blanco -repuso al jugar con los billetes en el bolsillo. Sonrió y le pasó una mano por el torso-. Vuelve a tomar una copa esta noche. Solo.

Garrett le tomó la barbilla en la mano y la besó.

-Amir es un hombre grande y celoso, con un gran talento para los cuchillos. Atesoremos el pasado.

-Fue interesante -suspiró y lo observó caminar hacia la puerta-. André, el irlandés estuvo en Casablanca.

Él se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Lo han trasladado al este, a las montañas. Es todo lo que sé.

-Había una niña.

-Una muchacha. Está con él. Sería mucho más rentable hacer preguntas ahora que sé quién está involucrado.

-Ya has hecho suficientes -sacó unos billetes y los dejó en una mesa junto a la puerta-. Olvida esto también, Désirée, y disfruta de tu marido grande.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Désirée reflexionó largo rato antes de ir al teléfono.

-Estuvo aquí -dijo Kate, desgarrada entre el alivio y el terror renovado-. Los dos estuvieron aquí. Debe haber una manera de averiguar adónde los han llevado. Oh, Dios, han estado tan cerca...

-No te adelantes. Las montañas al este no son la dirección de una calle.

-Pero es otro paso. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Comer un poco. Y esperar que Kendesa dé el primer paso.

* * *

**parece que nuestros detectives se stan acercando cada vez mas jeje **

**reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Holaaa bellezas espero disfruten este capi jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 22**

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Descartado -Garrett enderezó el nudo de la odiada corbata.

-No me has dado una razón -Kate se había plantado detrás de él para contemplar ceñuda su reflejo. «Está tan elegante», pensó, «tan diferente del hombre al que conocí en la cantina».

-No tengo que darte razones, solo resultados.

-Desde el principio te expliqué que avanzaríamos juntos paso a paso en todo momento.

-Este paso te lo vas a saltar, encanto -comprobó los sencillos gemelos de oro en los puños-. Tú quédate aquí y mantén una luz encendida en la ventana -se volvió y le palmeó la mejilla con gesto amistoso.

-Pareces un corredor de bolsa -musitó ella.

-Los insultos no son necesarios -recogió un maletín lleno con papeles e inventarios que había tardado casi toda la noche en acopiar.

-Te vas a reunir con Kendesa y creo que yo debería estar presente.

-Es una reunión de negocios... malos negocios. Si llevo a una mujer a una reunión en la que trataré de la entrega de armas a terroristas, Kendesa se va a preguntar por qué. Si se lo pregunta mucho tiempo, corremos el riesgo de que te investigue. Y si te investiga lo suficiente, podría averiguar que mi mujer es la hermana de la posesión más preciada de Martillo -se quitó una mota de polvo del zapato-. No es una buena apuesta.

-No soy tu mujer -Kate estaba enfadada porque el planteamiento era demasiado lógico para refinar.

-Será mejor que piensen que lo eres.

-Preferiría que me enterraran hasta el cuello en arena caliente.

-Lo recordaré -la miró-. ¿Por qué no dedicas un par de horas a escribir una lista de alternativas? Podría animarte.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, ella se volvió dispuesta a replicar con acritud.

-Ten cuidado -fue lo único que pudo manifestar, odiándose por ello.

-Estás preocupada. Me conmueves.

-No es nada personal, no te emociones. -pero las manos le sudaban ante la idea de que se marchara solo-. Si te pasara algo, tendría que empezar desde cero. Y la verdad no me agrada mucho la idea.

Garrett río en voz baja y salió al pasillo.

-No te muevas de aquí, Doc.

En cuanto cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejó a Garrett Cullen detrás. Sentía un cierto afecto por cada una de sus tapaderas. Sin eso, le habría resultado difícil interpretarlas durante lo que a veces eran períodos prolongados de tiempo. André Cabot era minucioso y a menudo pomposo, pero tenía un gusto excelente y una suerte extraordinaria con las mujeres. Garrett consideraba que eso lo redimía.

Se acomodó en un taxi y se recordó que a Cabot solo le interesaba obtener beneficios. No habría pensado una segunda vez en alguien como Kate una vez que la hubiera tenido fuera de la vista. El problema era que Garrett Cullen pensaba demasiado en ella.

Compartían las mismas habitaciones, pero ella irradiaba la sensación de inocencia y decoro. Era vulnerable y apasionada, asustada y decidida. Era lógica, pero lo bastante soñadora como para sentir la atracción de las ruinas mayas. Hablaba con facilidad e incluso de manera clínica de la atracción que despertaba en él. Pero al besarla había sentido su fuego, ardiente y vital.

Ella tenía razón en una cosa... la deseaba, intensamente. Lo que no sabía, lo que Garrett ni siquiera podía explicarse a sí mismo, era que estaba aterrado de lo que podría pasar si actuaba en consonancia con esa necesidad.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo junto a la acera, se obligó a recomponer su personaje. Contó los billetes con meticulosidad, tal como lo haría Cabot. Con evidente renuencia, añadió la propina mínima. Después de alisarse la chaqueta, entró en el vestíbulo del hotel de Kendesa.

Avistó a uno de los guardaespaldas pero se dirigió hacia los ascensores sin detenerse. Otro de los rasgos de Cabot era su puntualidad. El ascensor lo llevó hasta la última planta, a la suite presidencial, a menudo reservada a dignatarios y jefes de estado.

Un guardia fornido, que parecía incómodo con su oscuro traje occidental, abrió la puerta a la primera llamada.

-Su arma, _Monsieur_ -pidió con un francés de acento marcado.

Garrett metió la mano en el interior de la chaqueta y extrajo una automática del veinticinco. El guardia se la quedó antes de indicarle que pasara al salón de la suite.

Sobre la mesa había abierta una botella de vino. En un jarrón había flores frescas. La habitación estaba protegida del ruido y del calor del día. Al notar que las puertas de la terraza se hallaban cerradas, Garrett se sentó. Kendesa no lo hizo esperar.

No era un hombre imponente. Fueran cuales fueren las pasiones que lo movían, las mantenía firmemente contenidas y controladas. Era bajo de estatura e iba vestido de forma impecable y conservadora. A diferencia del hombre a quien representaba, no lucía ninguna joya ostentosa ni colores vivos. Era de piel cetrina y con un atractivo inocuo, como el de un presentador de noticias, pero se movía con la gracia de un soldado de carrera.

Era un hombre que irradiaba confianza y moderación, y en los últimos dieciocho meses había sido responsable de la ejecución de tres rehenes políticos. Mantenía unidos a los fanáticos de Martillo con mano férrea.

-_Monsieur_ Cabot -Kendesa le ofreció la mano-. Es un placer conocerlo.

-_Monsieur_. Los negocios siempre son un placer para mí.

Con una sonrisa cortés, Kendesa se sentó.

-Nuestro mutuo amigo indicó que usted disponía de algunos suministros de interés para mí. ¿Un poco de vino? Creo que le gustará -sirvió dos copas.

Garrett dejó que bebiera primero.

-Recientemente he adquirido algunos suministros militares que considero que a su organización les resultarán de utilidad -bebió y descubrió que el vino era seco y ligero. Tal como lo prefería Cabot. Sonrió. Kendesa había hecho los deberes.

-Mis fuentes me informan de que esos suministros estaban destinados a los sionistas.

-Soy un hombre de negocios, _Monsieur_ -se encogió de hombros, complacido de que lo pagado por iniciar el rumor hubiera dado sus frutos-. No pienso en la política, sino en los márgenes de beneficio. Los suministros todavía pueden ser fletados al destino que querían los americanos en un principio, si el precio es el adecuado.

-Es usted franco -movió un dedo sobre el costado de la copa-. Los Estados Unidos no han reconocido abiertamente que dichos suministros habían sido... confiscados. De hecho, cuesta demostrar que alguna vez existieron.

-Esas cosas abochornan. En cuanto a mí, prefiero que todo el negocio se lleve con sigilo hasta que la transacción final se haya completado -dejó el vino y alzó el maletín-. Esta es una lista de las armas que mis socios retienen. Puedo garantizarle que son de la máxima calidad. Yo mismo he comprobado las muestras.

Kendesa aceptó los papeles pero siguió observando a Garrett.

-Su reputación en estos asuntos es impecable.

-_Merci_.

El otro enarcó las cejas levemente mientras leía la lista. Garrett se había encargado de que resultara irresistible.

-Esta arma en particular, la TS-35. Mis fuentes me dicen que no se terminará hasta dentro de varios meses.

-Fue terminada y probada hace cinco semanas -le indicó, sabiendo que la noticia se divulgaría en cuestión de semanas-. Es una hermosa pieza de artesanía. Muy ligera y compacta. Los americanos son muy inteligentes en algunos campos -extrajo otra hoja de papel-. Mis socios y yo hemos acordado un precio. El transporte, desde luego, se puede arreglar.

-El total parece elevado.

-Gastos generales. Inflación -extendió las manos en un gesto típicamente galo-. Lo comprenderá.

-Y usted comprenderá que yo soy un hombre cauteloso. Antes de que se puedan iniciar las negociaciones, sería necesario inspeccionar una parte de su producto.

-Naturalmente, si lo desea, yo mismo puedo ocuparme de eso -reflexionó moviendo un dedo por la mandíbula-. Necesitaré unos días para llevar a cabo los preparativos. Preferiría hacerlo en un sitio que usted hubiera asegurado. En la actualidad, las transacciones de esta naturaleza se han vuelto aún más delicadas.

-El general reside en el este. Una operación semejante no se puede completar sin su aprobación.

-Entendido. Aunque soy consciente de que las compras y las ventas pertenecen a su departamento, preferiría discutir el asunto con el general.

-Dentro de una semana nos traerá sus muestras -en una semana dispondría de un informe completo sobre Cabot y la empresa-. El general ha establecido su cuartel general en una zona al este de Sefrou que ha bautizado el Hasad. Se arreglará que lo esperen en Sefrou. Desde allí se velará por su transporte.

-Me pondré en contacto con mis socios, pero no veo problema alguno con esas especificaciones. Dentro de una semana, entonces -se levantó.

Kendesa también se incorporó.

-Una cuestión de otro asunto, _Monsieur_. Ha preguntado por un científico que recientemente se ha incorporado a nuestra organización. Me interesaría saber qué interés tiene en él.

-Beneficios. Hay varias partes interesadas en el doctor Denaly y sus conocimientos particulares. El proyecto Horizonte, una vez acabado, podría generar una increíble cantidad de ingresos.

-A nosotros no solo nos interesa el dinero.

-A mí, sí -indicó Garrett con sonrisa fría-. Podrían pensar en lo que vale el científico, si logran persuadirlo de terminar el proyecto. Las armas por las que estamos negociando no serían más que juguetes -juntó las manos-. Si su organización encuentra al socio adecuado, no solo podrían ser ricos, sino tan poderosos políticamente como cualquier país desarrollado.

Era algo que Kendesa ya había meditado, aunque le habría gustado haber dado el primer paso.

-Su perspectiva es fascinante.

-Solo especulación, _Monsieur_, a menos que realmente puedan convencer al hombre de que se ponga a producir para ustedes.

Kendesa descartó ese tema. Era un hombre acostumbrado a la cooperación... o la sumisión.

-Es simplemente una cuestión de tiempo. Hablaré con el general también sobre esto. Quizá pueda discutirse -lo acompañó a la puerta-. Le diré, _Monsieur_ Cabot, que debería ser más cauteloso eligiendo a sus asociados.

-¿Disculpe?

-Hablo de la mujer francesa, Désirée. Pensó que podría obtener un mayor beneficio mediante el chantaje. Se equivocó.

Garrett únicamente enarcó una ceja, pero sintió que unas garras heladas le desgarraban el estómago.

-Es tan codiciosa como hermosa.

-Y ahora está muerta. Buenas tardes, _Monsieur_.

* * *

**OMG la mataron que barbaridad, quieren saber que mas sigue ? jeje**

**reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Holaaa jeje aki esta lo demas jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 23**

Garrett ofreció una leve inclinación de cabeza- No abandonó el personaje de Cabot hasta regresar a su habitación. Allí cedió a la furia al empotrar un puño contra la pared.

-¡Maldita mujer! -¿no podría haberse conformado con el dinero fácil que él le había entregado? Se había suicidado. No obstante, sintió el peso de otra vida en sus manos.

Se acercó a la botella de whisky que había en la cómoda, se sirvió uno doble y se quitó el sabor del vino de Kendesa de la boca. No lo ayudó. Fue a la otra habitación a informar a Kate de que se habían acercado otro paso.

Estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda muy recta y las manos dobladas sobre el regazo. No desvió la vista cuando él entró, sino que siguió contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana.

-¿Todavía no has dejado de rumiar? -el whisky no había ayudado, pero quizá lo haría desahogarse con ella-. No sé qué agota más, si escuchar tus quejas o soportar tus estados de ánimo -se quitó la corbata y la tiró en la dirección de una silla-. Vamos, Doc, despierta, a menos que no quieras oír lo que he averiguado sobre tu hermano.

Entonces ella lo miró, pero Garrett no captó recriminación ni mal humor en sus ojos. No vio las expectativas que había esperado, sino dolor, descarnado y seco. Se quitó la chaqueta despacio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Llamé a mi padre -repuso con voz serena, poco más alta que un murmullo-. Pensé que debería saber que nos acercábamos a Eleazar. Quería darle algo de esperanza, algo de consuelo. Sé que se sentía impotente por tener que enviarme a mí y no poder venir él -cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que recuperó las fuerzas-. Me contestó su enfermera. Cuida de él en casa. Murió hace tres días -separó los dedos y volvió a unirlos-. Tres días. Yo no lo sabía. No estaba allí. Lo han enterrado esta mañana.

Se sentó al lado de ella en silencio y la rodeó con un brazo. Kate se resistió solo un momento, luego se permitió apoyarse en él. Las lágrimas no brotaron. Se preguntó por qué se sentía tan fría y embotada, cuando manifestar un dolor rabioso la habría aliviado.

-Estaba solo cuando murió. Nadie debería morir solo, Garrett.

-Dijiste que había estado enfermo.

-Se moría. El lo sabía y no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera. Débil y frágil. Ni todas sus investigaciones ni toda su brillantez podían ayudarlo, únicamente quería una cosa, que le llevara a Eleazar a casa antes de morir. Y ya es demasiado tarde.

-Pero seguirás llevando a Eleazar a casa.

-Él adoraba a mi hermano. Yo fui una decepción, pero Eleazar fue todo lo que él anhelaba. La preocupación de los últimos días solo ayudó a que empeorara. Deseaba que tuviera una muerte fácil, Garrett.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Estás haciendo lo que él quería.

-Jamás hice lo que él quería -tenía las mejillas encendidas y húmedas en ese momento, pero no lo notó-. Jamás me perdonó por haberme ido a Estados Unidos, por haberlo dejado. Jamás entendió que necesitaba respirar, que necesitaba buscar mi propia vida. Solo comprendió que me iba, que lo rechazaba junto con los planes que había trazado para mí. Lo quería -la voz se le quebró por un sollozo-. Pero nunca pude explicarme ante él. Y nunca lo haré. Oh, Dios, no llegué a decirle adiós. Ni siquiera eso.

No se opuso cuando él la acercó para mecerla, para acariciarla, consolarla. Garrett no habló, solo la abrazó, mientras las lágrimas de Kate surgían veloces y violentas. El entendía el dolor y la furia, y sabía que no eran las palabras las que conseguían embotarlos, sino el tiempo. Se tumbó con ella mientras las lágrimas se llevaban los primeros dolores.

Entendía la culpabilidad. Kate y él eran tan diferentes como el blanco y el negro, pero también él tenía un padre que había hecho planes, que no había comprendido ni perdonado. Y sabía que la culpa hacía que el pesar hiera más doloroso incluso que el amor.

Le besó la sien.

Cuando ella se tranquilizó, continuó acariciándole el pelo. La luz aún penetraba con fuerza a través de las ventanas. Fue a levantarse con el deseo de cerrar las cortinas. Kate lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-No te vayas -murmuró-. No quiero estar sola.

-Cerraré las cortinas. Tal vez puedas dormir.

-Simplemente quédate conmigo un rato más -se limpió las lágrimas. Los estallidos emocionales eran algo a lo que siempre había tenido propensión, una cosa más que su padre no había entendido-. Mi padre era un hombre duro, en especial después de la muerte de mi madre. Ella sabía cómo llegar hasta él. Yo siempre lamentaré no haber podido -respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos-. Eleazar y Caitlin son la única familia que me queda. He de encontrarlos, Garrett. He de ocuparme de que estén a salvo.

-Tengo una idea bastante clara de dónde se hallan.

Ella asintió. Toda su fe, todas sus esperanzas, ya estaban vinculadas a él.

-Dímelo.

Le hizo un resumen del encuentro con Kendesa, pero evitó mencionar a Désirée. Eso todavía seguía en su conciencia. Kate escuchó pero no se apartó. Mientras Garrett hablaba, algo que había cerrado hacía tiempo comenzó a abrirse. No pudo explicar por qué se sentía más fuerte porque ella lo abrazara. No pudo explicar por qué, aun al saber lo que debía hacer los próximos días, se sentía casi en paz tumbado en una habitación brillante con el cabello de ella contra la mejilla.

-¿Crees que Eleazar y Caitlin están con ese general Husad?

-Lo apostaría todo.

-Y dentro de una semana te vas a reunir con él.

-Ese es el plan.

-Pero él esperará que tengas algunas de esas armas. ¿Qué sucederá cuando vea que no es así?

-¿Y quién dice que no?

Entonces ella apartó un poco la cara para poder mirarlo. El tenía los ojos entornados, pero la expresión sombría en torno a su boca no se había desvanecido.

-Garrett, no entiendo. Les dijiste que tenías un cargamento de armas americanas. Y no es así. ¿Cómo puedes llevarles muestras de algo que no tienes?

-Tengo que ir a comprar unos pocos M-16, algunos lanzagranadas de cuarenta milímetros y poco más.

-Creo que no están disponibles en los grandes almacenes locales.

-Sí en el mercado negro, y tengo contactos -prolongó el silencio unos momentos-. Kate, es hora de dejar que entre en juego el SSI.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque he establecido una tapadera, he hecho contacto. Se sentirán molestos, pero no son tan estúpidos para estropear la operación en esta fase. Si algo saliera mal, necesitarán disponer de la información para poder actuar al respecto.

-Te refieres a si te matan -musitó ella pasado un rato.

-Si me descubren, se perderá mucho tiempo en llegar hasta tu hermano. Con el respaldo del SSI a partir de aquí, abarcamos más bases.

-¿Por qué te harían daño? Les vas a vender las armas que quieren.

Pensó en Désirée.

-Una cosa son las armas, otra es Horizonte. No son hombres de negocios, y carecen del honor que tiene una pandilla callejera de Manhattan. Si pensaran que sé demasiado, o que podría invadir su territorio, eliminarme sería su mejor modo de proteger sus intereses. De qué manera jugarán es algo que depende por completo del azar. No querrás que pongamos en peligro la vida de tu hermano por algo así.

Tampoco quería poner en peligro la de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta, allí tendidos sin pasión y sin ira, que la preocupaba lo que le sucediera a Garrett tanto como lo que le pasara a su propia familia. El ya no era simplemente un instrumento para liberar a Eleazar y a Caitlin, sino un hombre que la atraía, que la enfurecía, que la excitaba.

-Quizá a partir de aquí deberíamos dejar que el SSI llevara la operación.

-No nos pasemos.

-No, hablo en serio -se apartó y se sentó. En ese momento quería más. Quería que él la abrazara, pero no para consolarla ni para reafirmarla, sino con deseo-. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más demencial me parece que vayas solo. Podría pasarles cualquier cosa a Eleazar y a Caitlin... a ti.

-He trabajado solo y salido de una pieza antes.

-Y la última vez que te opusiste a ellos estuviste a punto de morir.

-¿No crees en el destino, Kate? -intrigado por el súbito ataque de nervios de ella, se sentó y la agarró por los hombros-. Hacemos las cosas para promoverlo, para protegernos de él, pero en última instancia, lo que está escrito, escrito está.

-Acabas de hablar de la suerte.

-Sí, y no creo que haya una contradicción. Si tengo suerte, y estoy destinado a terminar bien, lo haré.

-No eres un fatalista.

-Depende del estado de ánimo. Pero siempre soy realista. Este trabajo es mío, por muchas razones -y ella no era la menor de las causas-. Pero soy lo bastante práctico como para reconocer cuándo ha llegado el momento de tener algo de respaldo.

-No quiero que te pase nada -lo manifestó con rapidez, sabiendo que era tan necio como inútil.

La expresión de él se agudizó. Antes de que Kate pudiera apartar la cara, le tomó el mentón con una mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... me sentiría responsable.

No era inteligente presionar, pero él no siempre lo era.

-¿Por qué más?

-Porque estaría sola y ya casi me he acostumbrado a ti, y... -calló al levantar una mano a la mejilla de Garrett-. Y está esto -murmuró, acercando los labios a los suyos.

La luz aún era brillante, pero a ella le dio la impresión de que la habitación se quedaba en penumbra, que los colores se suavizaban y el mundo perdía nitidez. La montaña rusa emocional que ya había experimentado viró por una curva inesperada, dejándola mareada y embriagada. Se pegó a él, a la espera de la siguiente caída.

Kate en tan cálida y dulce como cualquier fantasía. Era real y vital. La deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado libertad, riquezas o paz mental. Sintió que la razón perdía ante la atracción de la necesidad y se contuvo. Necesitar algo demasiado era arriesgarse a perderlo.

La fragancia de Kate era como una promesa serena, que lo incitaba a creer que podía tener y retener. Palpitaba por la necesidad de tocarla, de sentir cómo se movería el cuerpo de ella bajo sus manos.

Tuvo que recordarse que no había promesas, ni de ella ni a ella. Que no podía haberlas.

Al apartarla, Kate alargó las manos. Garrett la contuvo con más fuerza.

-Escúchame. Esto está mal. Los dos lo sabemos.

-No, yo no.

-Entonces eres una idiota.

-¿No me deseas?

El juró una vez, dos veces.

-Claro que te deseo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres hermosa. Tienes cerebro y agallas. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

La sacó de la cama. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, la plantó delante del espejo.

-Mírate, eres una mujer agradable y bien educada. Una física, por el amor de Dios. Vienes de una familia de clase alta, has ido a buenos colegios y has hecho lo que te decían -hizo que se diera la vuelta-. Mírame, Kate -la sacudió con fuerza hasta que sus, ojos se encontraron-. He pasado casi toda mi vida bailando de un local de segunda a otro local de segunda. Jamás pasé más que un puñado de días al año en un colegio de verdad. Jamás aprendí a jugar según las reglas. Jamás he sido dueño de un coche o de una propiedad, y nunca me he quedado mucho tiempo con la misma mujer. ¿Quieres saber a cuántas personas he matado en los últimos doce años? ¿Quieres saber de cuántas maneras se puede matar?

-Para -se soltó-. Intentas asustarme, y no funcionara.

-Entonces _eres_ idiota.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero al menos soy honesta. ¿Por qué no reconoces que no quieres involucrarte? No quieres sentir nada por mí.

-Así es -sacó un cigarrillo.

-Pero lo sientes -con la mirada lo desafió a negarlo-. Sientes, y eres tú el que está asustado.

Jamás pensaba reconocérselo.

-Aclaremos una cosa, encanto. No tengo tiempo para darte los corazones y las flores que te gustaría recibir. Tenemos una prioridad, y se encuentra en las montañas al este de aquí. Concentrémonos en eso.

-No puedes huir para siempre.

-Cuando me detenga, rezarás a Dios para que no lo hubiera hecho -se marchó.

Kate recurrió a algo que no hacía en años. Tomó lo primero que encontró a mano y lo tiró contra la puerta.

* * *

**aaay murio el papa de nuestra Kate, pero que dulce nuestro Garrett consolandola, pero al mismo tiempo es un majaderoo jeej porque no se deja llevar por lo que siente jeje**

**buenoo ya encontrara nuesta chica la forma de que reacciones jeje**

**algun review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**hola holaaa jeje como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 24**

-Después de todos los años que lleva de servicio, agente Cullen, estoy seguro de que sabe que existe algo llamado procedimiento.

El capitán Addison, británico, en proceso de calvicie y de la rama ortodoxa del SSI, estaba sentado en la habitación de Garrett, bebiendo café con expresión irritada Su trabajo consistía en supervisar y coordinar las operaciones en esa parte del mundo. Después de casi quince años de trabajo de campo, no lo molestaba tener que hacerlo desde un escritorio. En esas circunstancias específicas, se le había ordenado que llevara el asunto cara a cara. El quebrantamiento de su rutina no lo complacía.

Justo antes, de regresar a Londres a pasar unas vacaciones había recibido la llamada en la base de Madrid. En ese momento se hallaba en Marruecos, una tierra olvidada de Dios, en el centro de un incidente que sin duda lo iba a mantener un tiempo alejado de su entrecot y su pastel de riñón.

-Supongo que dispondrá de alguna explicación válida, ¿verdad?

-Estaba de vacaciones, capitán -dio una calada al cigarrillo. Los tipos como Addison lo divertían más que lo irritaban-. Mi tiempo personal. Pensé que al SSI le podía interesar con lo que me topé.

-Se topó -repitió Addison. Se subió las gafas sin montura por el puente de la nariz y miró a Garrett con frialdad y sin tapujos-. Los dos sabemos que no se encontró nada, agente Cullen. Actuó por su propia cuenta, sin autorización del SSI.

-La mujer vino a verme -no se molestó en poner ningún énfasis en la explicación. Sabía muy bien que los hombres como Addison preferían que los agentes sudaran-. Seguí una historia interesante y descubrí una información aún más interesante. Si no quiere lo que tengo, a mí no me importa. Todavía me queda una semana antes de tener que incorporarme otra vez al servicio.

-El procedimiento correcto habría sido informar al SSI en cuanto la doctora Denaly se puso en contacto con usted.

-Considero que eso depende de un juicio personal, capitán. Mi juicio.

Addison juntó las manos. Aunque llevaba cinco años divorciado, aún lucía una alianza de oro. Se había acostumbrado al peso en el dedo.

-Su historial muestra un elevado porcentaje de infracciones.

-¿Estoy despedido?

Criatura de hábito y orden, Addison se encrespó ante la arrogancia indiferente de Garrett. Pero él también tenía sus órdenes.

-Por suerte, o por desgracia, dependiendo del punto de vista, su historial también muestra un alto porcentaje de misiones exitosas. Para serle franco, Cullen, no me agradan los alardes de este tipo, pero el proyecto Horizonte y el doctor Denaly y su hija tienen prioridad sobre los sentimientos personales.

A Garrett no le había pasado por alto el orden de importancia. Ni había esperado otra cosa.

-Entonces doy por sentado que no estoy despedido.

-Mantendrá la tapadera de André Cabot, pero a partir de ahora seguiremos según el libro. Se mantendrá en contacto constante con la base del SSI en Madrid. Me informará directamente a mí -eso tampoco le proporcionaba placer. No resultaba fácil mantener a raya a un agente rebelde-. Hemos arreglado que dentro de cuatro días le sea entregada una caja con armas americanas en Sefrou. Su contacto allí será el agente Breintz. En cuanto haya confirmado el emplazamiento del doctor Denaly y evaluado la situación, recibirá órdenes. El cuartel general considera que debe mantener negociaciones directas sobre las armas. Si llega a encontrarse en la guarida de Husad, será código azul.

Una vez más, no era algo que no hubiera esperado. El código azul simplemente significaba que si su tapadera no resistía, el SSI destruiría sus ficheros, su identidad. Sería como si Garrett Cullen jamás hubiera existido.

-Necesito una TS-35 en el envío.

-Una... -Addison apoyó las manos con cuidado en los reposabrazos del sillón-. ¿Les habló de la TS-39?

-Los soviéticos conocerán su existencia dentro de una semana... si es que no la conocen ya. Todo el mundo lo sabrá antes de un mes. Si exhibo una ante sus narices, Husad quizá decida que soy un aliado útil. Puede que se relaje lo suficiente con Denaly como para ofrecerme un recorrido, en particular si le digo que mis socios están dispuestos a ayudar en la financiación de Horizonte.

-Puede que sean maníacos, pero no idiotas. Si disponen de un prototipo, no tardarán mucho en poder duplicar el arma.

-Si no sacamos a Denaly y aseguramos el proyecto Horizonte, la TS-35 no representará más que un arma de juguete.

Addison se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. No le gustaba. No le gustaba Cullen. No le gustaba que interfirieran en sus planes. Pero no había alcanzado su rango por no saber cuándo y cómo jugar sus cartas.

-Lo arreglare. Pero hay que devolver o destruir el arma.

-Entendido.

-Bien, hablemos de la mujer -asintió y se dio la vuelta. Miró hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Kate-. Como el agente Forrester consideró apropiado hablarle de usted y como ahora ella está al tanto de la operación, habrá que interrogarla.

GArrett alzó una cafetera y se sirvió una taza.

-Buena suerte.

-Su humor se me escapa, Cullen. Me gustaría hablar ahora con ella.

Garrett se encogió de hombros y se levantó para ir a la puerta. La abrió y asomó la cabeza. Kate dejó de dar vueltas y lo miró.

-Tu turno.

Ella tragó saliva, se secó las manos sobre los pantalones y luego atravesó la puerta.

-Doctora Denaly -con la primera sonrisa que se le había visto esbozar, Addison cruzó la habitación para ofrecerle la mano-. Soy el capitán Addison.

-Encantada.

-Por favor, siéntese. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de café?

-Sí, gracias -Kate se sentó con la espalda recta y el mentón alzado mientras Garrett ocupaba una silla detrás de ella.

-¿Leche, doctora?

-No, solo, gracias.

Addison le entregó la taza, luego se sentó con la suya en las manos. Kate casi tuvo miedo de que se pusiera a hablarle sobre el tiempo.

-Doctora Denaly, he de manifestarle lo preocupado que está el SSI por el bienestar de su familia. Nuestra organización se dedica a garantizar la libertad y los derechos humanos básicos de las personas en todas partes. Un hombre como su hermano es de gran importancia para nosotros.

-Mi hermano aun es de mayor importancia para mí.

-Desde luego -sonrió otra vez-. Aunque creemos que usted y el agente Cullen actuaron de manera impulsiva, consideramos que podemos transformar dichos impulsos a nuestro favor.

Kate miró a Garrett, por el movimiento leve de sus hombros notó que no iba a serle de ayuda y volvió a concentrarse en Addison.

-Actué en lo que creía, y sigo creyendo, que era por el mejor interés de mi hermano, capitán. Lo único que me preocupa son Caitlin y él.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Puedo asegurarle que incluso ahora el SSI destina toda su habilidad y experiencia a la liberación de su hermano. Esperamos conseguirlo pronto. Mientras tanto, me gustaría que regresara a Madrid conmigo para quedar bajo la protección del SSI.

-No.

-¿Perdón?

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, capitán, pero me quedo con el agente Cullen.

Addison unió los dedos en torno a la taza de café.

-Doctora Denaly, por su propia seguridad, y por la seguridad de esta operación, debo insistir en que se someta a la protección del SSI.

-Mi hermano y mi sobrina están en las montañas al este de aquí. No pienso sentarme a esperar en Madrid. Tengo la seguridad de que el agente Cullen puede protegerme, si usted considera que la protección es necesaria. En cuanto a la seguridad de la operación, participé en ella antes de que se vieran involucrados usted o el SSI, capitán. Estoy convencida de que mi grado de habilitación a material sensible se puede actualizar si fuese necesario.

-Mis órdenes son llevarla a Madrid.

-Sus órdenes no me conciernen, capitán -fue ese tono de voz, empleado rara vez pero con gran efectividad, lo que había ayudado a asegurar su puesto en el instituto-. No tengo vínculos con el SSI, ni con nadie que no sea de mi familia. El general Husad también me busca. Siempre que exista la posibilidad de que eso se emplee para liberar a Eleazar, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-Doctora Denaly, comprendo y valoro su participación emotiva, pero sencillamente no es posible...

-Es posible, a menos que el SSI también se dedique a secuestrar a ciudadanos particulares.

Addison se recostó para ganar tiempo y luego probó otra táctica.

-El agente Cullen está altamente entrenado, desde luego es uno de los mejores que tenemos. Sin embargo, sus energías van a estar centradas en esta operación.

-Y también las mías, mientras pueda ser de utilidad.

-El agente Cullen le corroborará que va contra nuestra política emplear a civiles.

-Ve a Madrid, Kate -Garrett, a quien la política le importaba un bledo, le tomó la mano; lo decía porque creía que era lo mejor para la seguridad de ella.

-Me voy contigo -giró la mano de modo que sus palmas se unieron-. Ese era el trato.

-No seas estúpida. A partir de aquí solo puede tornarse más peligroso.

-No me importa Garrett.

Garrett se soltó, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Encendió un cigarrillo y se preguntó qué diablos había hecho para merecer esa clase de confianza. No sabía la respuesta como tampoco sabía cómo hacerla entrar en razón.

-Te he dicho que no tendré tiempo para ser tu niñera.

-Y yo te dije que sé cuidarme perfectamente bien. -se volvió hacia Addison-. Ya se me conoce como la mujer de Cabot. No habrá motivo para cuestionar que lo acompañe hasta Sefrou. Si tengo que esperar allí, esperaré. A menos que piense detenerme a la fuerza, lo que le aseguro que causara cierta publicidad desagradable, voy a ir.

Addison no había esperado resistencia. El historial de Kate había indicado que era una científica entregada, una mujer que vivía con tranquilidad y seguía las reglas.

-No tengo intención de detenerla a la fuerza, doctora Denaly, pero permita que le pregunte qué pasaría si la descubren y es llevada a presencia de Husad.

-Intentaría encontrar una manera de matarlo -lo dijo sin apasionamiento. Era una decisión que había alcanzado al amanecer, después de pasar la noche` hurgando en su alma. Y fue esa falta de pasión, esa sencillez, lo que impulsó a Garrett a volverse de la ventana para observarla-. Nunca permitiría que él empleara en mí contra mi conocimiento o la habilidad que he adquirido a lo largo de mi vida. El proyecto Horizonte jamás ha estado destinado para un hombre así. Uno de los dos moriría antes de que él lo consiguiera.

Addison se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con un pañuelo blanco.

-Admiro su dedicación, doctora, y agradezco sus sentimientos. No obstante, el agente Cullen tendrá las manos llenas en los próximos días.

-Sabe cuidarse -indicó Garrett desde la ventana.

-Es una civil -Addison volvió a ponerse las gafas-, y un blanco.

-Sabe cuidarse -repitió mientras Kate y él se miraban-. Me será de utilidad. Cabot ha estado viajando con una mujer. Siempre lo hace.

-Entonces le asignaremos a otra agente.

-Kate ya es conocida como mi mujer. Irá con o sin autorización del SSI, así que lo mejor es ver su lado positivo.

La realidad era que cualquier cambio de rutina en ese punto podía hacer peligrar la operación. Kate Denaly no era una de sus agentes, pero si insistía en arriesgar su vida, el SSI la utilizaría.

-Muy bien. No puedo detenerla, pero no puedo aprobarlo. Espero que no tenga que lamentar esta decisión, doctora.

-No lo lamentaré.

* * *

**holaa jeje como vamos? jeje por lo que se ve nuestra Kate no dara su brazo a torcer ciertooo jejeje**

**algun review**


	25. Chapter 25

**hola hola jeje como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 25**

-Muy bien. No puedo detenerla, pero no puedo aprobarlo. Espero que no tenga que lamentar esta decisión, doctora.

-No lo lamentaré.

-Las notas. Como se niega a ir a Madrid conmigo, he de insistir en que me entregue sus notas sobre Horizonte para que yo pueda asegurarlas.

-Desde luego. Las escribí...

-Las escribió en términos técnicos –interrumpió Garrett. La miró con frialdad hasta que Kate callo-. Probablemente no sea capaz de entenderlas.

-Estoy seguro de que nuestros científicos sí podrán interpretarlas. ¿Me las trae?

-Por supuesto.

-La doctora Denaly es su responsabilidad -dijo Addison en voz baja cuando Kate abandonó la habitación-. No quiero ninguna baja civil.

-Cuidaré de ella.

-Ocúpese de que así sea -se levantó y se echó para atrás lo que le quedaba de pelo-. Al menos sin las notas no podrá empeorar aún más las cosas.

Kate regresó con los papeles cuidadosamente doblados.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo en el campo en el que trabajé.

-Gracias -Addison las aceptó y las guardó en su maletín-. Si cambia de parecer, solo tendrá que pedirle a Cullen que se ponga en contacto con nosotros.

-No cambiaré de idea.

-Entonces adiós, doctora -movió la cabeza-. Espero que cuando esto haya terminado, su hermano y usted puedan trabajar en Horizonte con tranquilidad -le hizo un gesto breve con la cabeza a Garrett-. Informe a intervalos de seis horas.

Kate esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Qué tipo tan lamentable con el que tener que trabajar. ¿Tratas con él a menudo?

-No, gracias a Dios -regresó junto a la taza de café, pero estaba tibia-. No todos los altos cargos del SSI son así.

-Buenas noticias para el mundo libre -esperó hasta que él recorrió la habitación dos veces para hablar otra vez-. Tengo algunas preguntas.

-¿Se supone que he de sorprenderme?

-¿Podrías sentarte? Allí -señaló una silla-. Desde esa distancia no hay peligro de que me toques por accidente.

-Yo no toco accidentalmente -repuso mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno, eso lo aclara -esperó. Inquieto y nervioso, él se sentó-. ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De llevarme contigo.

-Estar de acuerdo con Addison van en contra de mi naturaleza.

-Creo que tengo derecho a una respuesta mas sincera ¿no te parece? -pidió con la paciencia de una profesora de instituto.

-Esa es bastante sincera -encendió un cigarrillo-. Y hablaba en serio cuando dije que lo harías bien.

-Tus halagos me dejan sin habla.

-Mira, supongo que tú te juegas mucho más en esto. Tal vez tengas derecho a participar -la observó a través del humo-. Eso es todo lo que hay.

«O todo lo que recibiré», pensó ella. Se decidió por aceptarlo. Al menos por el momento.

-De acuerdo. Ahora dime por qué no quisiste que le dijera a Addison que las notas habían sido alteradas.

-Porque las verdaderas están en tu cabeza. Supongo que es el sitio que les corresponde.

-Es tu superior. ¿No tienes la obligación de ser sincero con él?

-Primero acato mi instinto, luego el reglamento.

Kate no comentó nada. Respetaba lo que él había dicho, lo admiraba porque sabía que hablaba en serio.

-Al principio me indicaste que creías entender el motivo por el que Forrester no había recurrido directamente al SSI. Creo que es hora de que me lo digas.

Garrett tiró la ceniza del cigarrillo. El sol descendía en el cielo. Se acercaba el crepúsculo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Martillo tenga la formula? -inquirió.

-Es una pregunta ridícula. Son un grupo de terroristas dirigidos por un loco. Si estuvieran en poder del suero, la guerra nuclear sería casi inevitable -guardó silencio bajo su atenta mirada-. No estarás comparando el SSI con una de las organizaciones más radicales del globo, ¿verdad? El SSI está dedicado a garantizar la ley y el orden internacionales, a salvar vidas y a proteger la democracia -fue el turno de ella de levantarse para caminar por la habitación-. No tengo que explicarte lo que representa. Tú eres uno de ellos.

-Sí, soy uno de ellos ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que se trataba de una organización dirigida por hombres, algunos buenos y otros malos?

-Sí -no supo por qué empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. La habitación estaba más oscura, la luz era suave y agradable-. Y sigo creyendo que si hubiera recurrido a ellos al principio, habrían antepuesto el proyecto a mi hermano y mi sobrina. Conocer al capitán Addison no ha hecho nada para que cambiara de parecer. No obstante, el proyecto se llevó a cabo bajo su auspicio y siempre se les iba a entregar a ellos una vez terminado. Mi padre creía en el sistema.

-¿Y tú? -dio una última y prolongada calada.

-Mi familia es lo primero. Cuando esté a salvo, hablaremos.

-¿Terminarás el proyecto y se lo darás al SST?

-Sí, desde luego -un poco más pálida, se volvió hacia él-. Con ese objetivo trabajaba mi padre. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Garrett?

-Solo que supongo que la intención del SSI es una cosa y otra distinta los posibles resultados. Piensa en ello, Kate, un suero que te protege de la radiación nuclear. Un milagro, un escudo, un descubrimiento científico, lo que quieras llamarlo. Una vez que se pruebe, ¿cuánto más fácil va a resultar que alguien apriete el botón?

-No -cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda otra vez-. Horizonte es una defensa, solo una defensa, que podría salvar millones de vidas. Mi padre... Ninguno de los que hemos trabajado en él queríamos que se usara de manera destructiva.

-¿Piensas que los científicos involucrados en el Proyecto Manhattan esperaron alguna vez Hiroshima? Tal vez sí. Tenían que saber que estaban creando una bomba en nombre del descubrimiento científico.

-Estamos creando una defensa, no un arma.

-Sí, una defensa. Y hace cincuenta años algunos físicos alemanes simplemente jugaban con los experimentos. Me pregunto si habrían continuado de saber que formaban la base de un arma que posee el poder de borrar la vida de este planeta.

-Pero el arma está ahí, Garrett. No podemos retroceder e impedir su creación -había girado para mirarlo. La luz procedente de la ventana a su espalda había adquirido una tonalidad de un rosa puro-. El fin de Horizonte era equilibrar eso, garantizar que la vida continuaría si se apretaba ese último botón. Horizonte es una promesa de vida, no una amenaza.

-¿Quién decide quién recibe el suero, Kate?

-No sé a qué te refieres -se humedeció unos labios secos.

-¿Piensas inocular a todo el mundo? No es práctico, probablemente tampoco viable. Tal vez solo deberíamos hacerlo con los países de las Naciones Unidas. Mejor aún, con los países cuyas creencias políticas coincidan con las nuestras. ¿Lo empleamos en los muy ancianos o en los enfermos terminales? Sin duda será caro. ¿Quién lo pagará? ¿Los contribuyentes? ¿Crees que los contribuyentes querrán pagar la factura para que se lo inyecten a los criminales? ¿Cedemos y le damos un pinchazo a los asesinos en masa o nos ponemos algo selectivos?

-No tiene por qué ser así.

-No, pero por lo general lo es, ¿verdad? El mundo no es perfecto, Doc. Nunca lo será.

Ella quería creer que podría serlo, pero llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndose las mismas preguntas.

-Mi padre dedicó casi toda su vida a Horizonte. Mi hermano podría perder la suya por lo mismo. ¿Qué me estás pidiendo que haga?

-No te pido que hagas nada... solo teorizo.

Entonces se acercó a él, convencida de que se distanciaría, sin importar lo mucho que ella se afanara por cerrar el espacio que los separaba.

-¿Qué te desilusionó, Garrett? ¿Qué te hizo dejar de creer que puedes marcar una diferencia?

-Saber que no se puede marcar. Oh, quizá durante un tiempo, quizá aquí y allá, pero a la larga, en realidad nada importa un pimiento -fue a sacar otro cigarrillo, pero apartó la cajetilla-. No me avergüenzo de nada de lo que he hecho, pero eso tampoco significa que me enorgullezca. Simplemente estoy cansado.

Se sentó frente a él, insegura ya de sus propios pensamientos, de sus objetivos.

-Soy una científica, Garrett, no una política. En lo referente a Horizonte, mi participación ha sido mínima. Mi padre no compartió muchas de sus esperanzas conmigo. Sé que era su creencia, su sueño, que este trabajo aportara un bien duradero. Quizá la clase de paz que todos afirmamos querer pero que tan poco hacemos para asegurar.

-No se obtiene paz de un suero, Doc.

-No, tal vez no. Yo misma me he hecho algunas de las preguntas que has formulado, pero no he llegado muy lejos con ellas. Quizá no he hecho lo suficiente con mi vida para desilusionarme -cerró los ojos un momento, porque nada parecía claro, en particular su vida-. No sé mucho de lo que haces, o has hecho, para entenderlo. He de aceptarlo por fe. Creo que, a la larga, has marcado una diferencia. Si estás cansado, si te sientes insatisfecho, puede que se deba a que eres más soñador de lo que quieres reconocer. No puedes cambiar el mundo, ninguno de nosotros puede... solo pequeños fragmentos -quiso ofrecerle una mano, pero se contuvo, ya que el rechazo en ese momento le impediría terminar-. Estos últimos días contigo han marcado una diferencia conmigo.

El quiso creer. Y descubrió que ese deseo podía causarle daño.

-Vuelves a conferirle romanticismo a una situación, Doc.

-No, estoy siendo sincera tal como sé serlo. Dentro de la lógica que permite la situación. Has marcado una diferencia en el modo en que pienso, en que siento, en que actúo -juntó los labios. Se preguntó si Garrett se haría una idea de lo difícil que era desnudarse de esa manera. Carraspeó y se dijo que no importaba-. Nunca antes me había lanzado de este modo sobre un hombre.

-¿Es lo que estás haciendo? -sacó un cigarrillo, pero solo jugó con él entre los dedos. Quería mostrarse indiferente, incluso divertido, pero el dolor se iba extendiendo.

-Sería obvio para cualquiera menos para ti -tenía que levantarse, que moverse. ¿Por qué siempre daba la impresión de que debía suplicar y traficar por el afecto?-. No te he pedido un compromiso -aunque sí quería uno-. No te he pedido una promesa de amor o fidelidad -pero se los daría si él se lo pedía-. Solo te he pedido que fueras lo bastante sincero como para... para...

-¿Acostarme contigo? -cuando el cigarrillo se partió en sus dedos, soltó las piezas en el cenicero-. Ya te he dado los motivos de por qué eso no figura en las cartas.

-Me soltaste un montón de tonterías acerca de nuestras diferencias. No quiero que seas mi gemelo -tuvo que respirar hondo-. Quiero que seas mi amante.

La necesidad y el anhelo se entrelazaron de forma tan compacta en sus entrañas que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para levantarse y caminar hacia ella. Se prometió que sería veloz y cruel, para salvarse los dos.

-¿Un revolcón rápido en las sábanas, sin compromisos? ¿Un poco de sexo estupendo y nada complicado sin las palabras bonitas?

El rubor invadió la cara de Kate, pero sus ojos no titubearon.

-No espero palabras bonitas de ti.

-Estupendo, porque no tengo ninguna -introdujo los dedos en la V de la blusa de ella y la acercó. La notó temblar-. Estás fuera de tu liga, Doc. Un paseo de una noche por el paraíso no es tu estilo.

Ella quiso retroceder, pero se forzó a mantenerse firme.

-¿Qué importa? Dijiste que me deseabas.

-Claro, y quizá me encantaría mostrarte de qué va la vida. Pero eres el tipo de mujer que busca permanencia, encanto. Si alguna vez me pusiera a pensar en una casa en un vecindario agradable, te llamaría. Mientras tanto, simplemente no eres mi tipo.

Tal como había sido su intención, fue como una bofetada. Ella retrocedió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación. Al asir el pomo de la puerta, oyó el sonido de líquido sobre cristal.

* * *

**aaaay malditoooo (disculpen la maldicion jeje) es un cabeza duraaaa no creen? si yo fueraaa Kate lo mando al infiernooo por tercooooo **

**bueno me dejan sus reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola jeje como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 26**

Tal como había sido su intención, fue como una bofetada. Ella retrocedió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación. Al asir el pomo de la puerta, oyó el sonido de líquido sobre cristal.

Con una súbita oleada de furia, pensó que toda su vida había soportado esa clase de crítica indiferente sin emitir siquiera un murmullo. Había crecido con ella, había llegado a esperarla. Pero era una mujer adulta. Irguió los hombros. Era hora de dejar de inhibirse o alejarse y de asumir el siguiente riesgo.

Garrett bebió un trago de whisky y se preparó para lo que creía que iba a ser una discusión acalorada. Habría preferido que Kate se hubiera ido a su habitación, pero tenía derecho a desahogarse. Si lo necesitaba, iba a dejar que apuntara e hiciera algunos disparos. Alzó la copa una segunda vez y se atragantó.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Con calma ella terminó de desabrocharse la blusa.

-Demostrar que te equivocas.

-Para -Kate dejó que la blusa cayera al suelo antes de bajar la mano al botón de los pantalones-. Maldita sea, Kate. Ponte la camisa y lárgate de aquí.

-¿Nervioso? -se quitó los pantalones.

Las braguitas eran de un blanco virginal, sin encajes- Las piernas eran más blancas, con unos muslos largos. A pesar del whisky, se le resecó la boca.

-No estoy de humor para uno de tus experimentos -con manos húmedas buscó un cigarrillo.

-Es evidente que estás nervioso -se echó el pelo para atrás. Una tira del sujetador le cayó por los hombros al avanzar hacia él.

-Cometes un error.

-Es más que una posibilidad -se plantó delante de él de forma que la última luz del día cayó sobre su pelo y su cara-. Pero será mío, ¿verdad?

Garrett no recordaba haber visto jamás algo más hermoso. Tampoco haber deseado algo con más intensidad. Pero de lo que no tenía dudas era que nunca había temido algo más que a esa mujer pequeña, preciosa y medio desnuda, con ojos como jade y cabello como fuego.

-No voy a tocarte -alzó la copa y se bebió hasta la última gota. La mano le tembló.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Kate para estar completamente segura.

-De acuerdo. Te tocaré yo.

No poseía nada que la guiara. Su experiencia con los hombres no era inexistente, pero se había visto limitada por una educación estricta y una carrera exigente. De algún modo entendió que aunque hubiera conocido a cientos de hombres, en esa ocasión habría sido diferente. Confió en el instinto y en la necesidad y se acercó más.

Tenía las manos más firmes que las de Garrett al pasarlas por su pecho. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, disfrutó de la sensación firme y dura de los músculos mientras le acariciaba los hombros. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar hasta su boca. Con labios suaves e insistentes jugó con sus labios. Con el cuerpo pegado al de él, sintió el martilleo de su corazón.

Él mantuvo el cuerpo tenso, como si esperara un golpe. En un momento se sorprendió queriendo acariciarla, pero volvió a dejar caer las manos y las apoyó sobre la cómoda, a su espalda. Creía conocerla lo bastante bien como para estar seguro de que la falta de respuesta la humillaría hasta el punto de que se marcharía. Para mantenerla a salvo de él. Con lo que no había contado era con que también ella lo conociera.

Mientras jugaba con los labios de él, le desabrochó la camisa para poder moverse con libertad por su torso. A ella también le martilleaba el corazón y tenía la visión algo borrosa. Si hubiera sido una seductora consumada, no habría podido hacerlo mejor.

-Te deseo, Garrett -bajó por la mandíbula hasta el cuello-. Te he deseado desde el principio. A pesar de que he intentado que no fiera así -con aliento trémulo le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y luego subió las manos por su espalda-. Hazme el amor.

Le puso las manos en los hombros antes de que pudiera volver a besarlo. Sabía que si le tomaba la boca una segunda vez estaría perdido.

-No es un juego que puedas ganar -indicó con voz ronca. Las palabras parecieron quemarle la garganta-. Retírate, Kate, antes de que sea demasiado tarde -la habitación estaba a oscuras. La luna aún no había salido. Solo pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de ella cuando lo miró.

-Dijiste que creías en el destino. ¿No me reconoces, Garrett? Soy tuya.

Quizá eso era lo que él más temía. Kate era tan ineludible como el destino, tan elusiva como los sueños. Y en ese momento, justo en ese momento, la tenía pegada como una promesa.

-Entonces yo soy tuyo. Y que Dios te ayude.

Pegó la boca a la de ella con todo el fuego, toda la fuerza, toda la furia que había contenido. Había querido salvarla, y en el proceso salvarse él mismo. En ese momento ya dependía del destino, y de la suerte. Sabía que iba a romper todas las promesas hechas. La tocaría, se saciaría de ella. Y la noche se ocuparía de sí misma.

Dejó que sus manos la recorrieran. El tenue material se deslizó bajo ellas. La piel de Kate era como leche, fresca, blanca, cremosa. Fascinado, introdujo los dedos bajo la prenda y encontró el calor. En el acto ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Apoyándola contra él, continuó hasta que a ella se le aflojaron las rodillas. Cuando quedó laxa, la alzó en brazos.

-Esto es solo el principio -le dijo al depositarla sobre la cama-. Esta noche te voy a hacer todas las cosas que imaginé la primera vez que te vi -el cabello se extendía como un abanico de llamas sobre la colcha blanca-. Puedo transportarte a sitios en los que nunca has estado. Lugares que mañana quizá desees no haber conocido.

Ella le creyó. Excitada, temerosa, levantó las manos hacia él.

-Muéstramelos.

No había imaginado que alguien pudiera besar de esa manera. Con anterioridad Garrett le había mostrado pasión, temperamento, contención. En ese momento la contención había sido desterrada, sustituida por una habilidad devastadora. Su lengua la provocó y atormentó, sus dientes la excitaron e incitaron. Kate descubrió que respondía con una totalidad que jamás había experimentado.

Luego él comenzó a tocarla.

Tenía las manos de un músico y sabía cómo acariciar a una mujer. Con las yemas rozaba, presionaba, se demoraba, hasta que la tuvo sin aliento debajo de él. Los murmullos de Kate eran suaves, luego urgentes, luego como en un delirio. Lo abrazó, exigió con una fuerza que parecía nacida del momento. Buscó el botón de los pantalones de él, lista para introducirlo en ella, para devolverle ese placer que creía que ya no podía alcanzar cotas más altas. Entonces los dedos de Garrett encontraron un nuevo secreto. El cuerpo de Kate se tensó, tembló y se quedó flojo.

No, ella jamás había estado en ese sitio. Se hallaba a oscuras y el aire era espeso y dulce. Sentía los brazos pesados y la cabeza ligera. Notó los labios de él por el cuello, hasta el sujetador. Sumergió la lengua por debajo del material tenue y la pasó por la cumbre; Ella solo fue capaz de gemir.

El sujetó la tira entre los dientes y la bajó despacio mientras con las manos seguía obrando su magia. Mí era como la había querido, debilitada por el placer, drogada por el deseo. Podía probarla allí donde quería. En tan dulce. Incluso cuando la piel se le encendió y humedeció, había mucha dulzura. Podría haberse alimentado de esa manera durante días.

La luz de la luna se tomó más clara y las pasiones más oscuras.

Comenzó a seguir un camino descendente con la boca. La hizo temblar y gemir. La hizo suspirar y murmurar de placer, para devolverla al rato a la desesperación.

Catapultada a lo más alto, Kate alargó los brazos hacia él. Rodaron juntos, atrapados en una necesidad que estaba a punto de verse satisfecha. Una vez más ella se debatió por desvestido. Se movió con celeridad. Cuando quedaron desnudos, él se movió con mayor velocidad.

Cuando la penetró, Kate soltó un grito ahogado. Medio enloquecida, lo agarró del pelo y le bajó la boca a la suya. Garrett la tomó con fuerza y velocidad, aunque a ella no le costó seguirle el paso. De hecho, a Kate le dio la impresión de que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Mientras lo besaba percibió el súbito escalofrío de la emoción mezclada con la, pasión. Al abrir los ojos vio en los de él una oscura intensidad.

Luego Garrett enterró la cara en el pelo de ella y se poseyeron mutuamente.

* * *

**woooow por fiiin no creen jejeje**

**quieren saber mas **

**algun review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola hola bellezas jeje como van?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 27**

Había sido un error quedarse con ella. Dormir con ella toda la noche. Despertar con ella por la mañana. Y un hombre siempre pagaba por sus errores.

El problema resultaba que era muy agradable.

En el sueño Kate era tan cálida, suave y dócil como en la pasión. Y lo extraño e incómodo era que el deseo no se había disipado. Todavía la necesitaba, la anhelaba, tanto como la noche anterior, cuando ella lo tocó por primera vez.

Quiso abrazarla, despertarla despacio, con erotismo, para regresar a aquel sitio en el que habían estado antes de que los reclamara el sueño. Quería abrazarla para absorber la serena excitación de dormitar con ella por la mañana.

Ninguna de las dos cosas era posible. Aunque jamás se había considerado noble, pensaba en ella. El era un hombre que cumplía con su trabajo y hacía lo que le apetecía. No tenía lazos con nadie. En Kate reconocía a una mujer en la cual se anteponían el hogar y la familia. No le cabía duda de que era estupenda en su trabajo, pero en su interior había una casa con vallas blancas y un hermoso jardín. Un hombre que nunca había tenido un hogar, que había elegido no tener jamás ninguno, solo podía complicar la vida de una mujer que establecía uno allí adonde iba.

Pero era tan grato tenerla acurrucada contra él.

Se apartó con más brusquedad de la que había intentado. Cuando ella se agitó y murmuró algo, Garrett se levantó para ponerse los pantalones- No tuvo que volverse para saber que ella lo miraba, despierta.

-Puedes dormir un rato más -le dijo-. Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Kate se sentó tapándose con la sábana. Quizá había soñado que él le acariciaba el pelo.

-Iré contigo.

-Las señoras de buena educación no frecuentan el lugar al que iré.

«Es extraña la rapidez con la que regresa el frío», pensó ella, al apretar con fuerza la sábana, aunque habló con serenidad.

-Pensé que íbamos a trabajar juntos.

-Cuando sea conveniente, encanto.

-¿Cuando sea conveniente para quién?

-Para mí -encendió un cigarrillo antes de volverse para mirarla. Tal como había creído, se la veía más hermosa de lo que tenía derecho a estar, con la piel pálida, el cabello vívido, los ojos pesados-. Me entorpecerías los movimientos.

-Al parecer ya lo hago -luchó contra la humillación al apartar la sábana para recoger lo que pudo encontrar de su ropa. Sosteniéndola delante de sus pechos, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo. Ya no pensaba aceptar la bofetada emocional con la cabeza gacha y en silencio-. No sé a qué le tienes miedo, Cullen, salvo a ti mismo y a tus propios sentimientos, pero no hace falta comportarse de esta manera.

-Hago lo que me sale de forma más natural -dio una calada al cigarrillo; tenía un sabor tan amargo como sus pensamientos-. Si vas a pedir el desayuno, incluye café. Voy a ducharme antes de salir.

-No pasa nada si lamentas lo sucedido. Es privilegio tuyo -se prometió que no iba a llorar-. Pero no está bien ser cruel al respecto. ¿Pensabas que esperaba una promesa de amor eterno? ¿Se te pasó por la cabeza que esperaba que te pusieras de rodillas y me dijeras que te había cambiado la vida? No soy la tonta por la que me tomas Garrett.

-Jamás te he considerado tonta.

-Está bien, porque no lo soy -descubrió que la reconfortaba poder replicar-. No esperaba nada de eso de ti. Pero tampoco que me trataras como si fuera algo que habías comprado y pagado y que tenías derecho a descartar esta mañana. Eso no lo esperaba, Garrett. Aunque tal vez debí esperarlo.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, tiró la ropa arrugada en el suelo y entró en el cuarto de baño. No pensaba desperdiciar ni una sola lágrima por él. Abrió la ducha caliente y se metió bajo el agua. Lo único que necesitaba era entrar en calor, quitarse el olor de Garrett de la piel, lavarse su sabor de la boca. Entonces volvería a sentirse bien.

Se dijo que no era tonta. Solo era una mujer que había cometido un error de juicio y en ese momento debía hacerle frente. Era una adulta que tomaba sus propias decisiones y aceptaba plena y libremente las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero tuvo que reconocerse que sí era una tonta. Se frotó los ojos mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo. ¿Quién, sino una tonta, se enamoraría de un hombre que jamás le correspondería?

Cuando la cortina se movió a un lado, giró la cabeza con brusquedad. Miró a Garrett con ojos fríos y desinteresados. Prefería verlo en el infierno antes que mostrarle su dolor.

-En este momento estoy ocupada.

-Aclaremos una cosa. El hecho de no haber babeado sobre ti como un idiota esta mañana no significa que te considere como a alguien a quien he encontrado en la calle.

Kate recogió el jabón para pasárselo despacio por el hombro. Le agradó verlo furioso.

-Creo que me irá mejor si no le concedo importancia a lo que tú puedas pensar. Tus lamentables excusas no me interesan, Cullen, y estás haciendo que se moje el suelo -cerró la cortina, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para que se asentara en su sitio antes de que él volviera a correrla.

-No se te ocurra nunca cerrarme una puerta en la cara -dijo con voz suave y furia en los ojos.

-No te cierro una puerta, sino una cortina. Una puerta sería más eficaz, pero tendré que conformarme con esto -volvió a correrla. Con un tirón airado, Garrett la arrancó de la vara que la soportaba-. Vaya, qué actitud brillante. Si has terminado de descargar tu acritud con un objeto inanimado, ya puedes irte.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? -apartó la cortina con el pie.

-En este momento, lavarme el pelo en paz -metió la cabeza bajo el chorro. A pesar de su determinación, soltó una exclamación cuando él la sacó.

En ese momento Garrett se hallaba en la bañera con los pantalones de algodón pegados a las piernas. El agua rebotaba de los dos hacia el suelo.

-No tengo tiempo para esta manipulación. He de realizar un trabajo, y vamos a despejar la atmósfera para que pueda concentrarme en él.

-Perfecto. Atmósfera despejada ¿Quieres la absolución? Ya la tienes.

-No hay nada por lo que deba sentirme culpable -se acercó y el agua lo golpeó en el pecho-. Tú te arrojaste sobre mí.

Con una mano, Kate se apartó el pelo de la cara. El vapor se arremolinaba en el cuarto.

-Sí, es verdad. Luchaste como un tigre, pero pude contigo -plantó una mano en el pecho de él-. Será mejor que te largues, Cullen, antes de que vuelva a imponerme a ti a la fuerza.

-Pequeña... -avanzó, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando el puño de ella conectó con su estómago. Mientras el agua caía sobre los dos, se observaron sorprendidos. Kate no pudo contener la carcajada y se tapó la boca con la mano-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada -contuvo otra carcajada-. Nada en absoluto, salvo que pareces un imbécil y que yo me siento como tal -sin dejar de reír, puso la cara bajo el chorro de agua-. Lárgate, Cullen, antes de que me ponga dura de verdad.

Como el enfado se había evaporado, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kate y la hizo dar la vuelta.

-Tienes un golpe demoledor, Doc.

Podría haber sido imaginación de ella, pero le dio la impresión de que se refería a algo más que al puñetazo.

-Gracias.

-Dejas que el agua salga demasiado caliente.

-Me apetecía.

-Mmm -le tocó la mejilla y con el pulgar le acarició una zona llena de pecas-. ¿Por qué no te enjabono la espalda?

-No.

-Entonces te dejo que enjabones la mía -la rodeó con los brazos.

-Garrett -alzó las manos en un leve gesto defensivo-. Esta no es la respuesta.

-No es la única que tengo -bajó la cabeza para rozarle los labios-. Te deseo. ¿No era eso lo que deseabas oír?

Si fuera tan sencillo. Si a ella le importara menos. Suspiró mientras pegaba la mejilla a la de él.

-Anoche fue especial. Puedo aceptar que no significara nada para ti, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de involucrarme más, porque para mí sí significó algo.

Garrett guardó silencio un momento.

-Para mí significó algo, Kate -le tomó el rostro entre las manos para mirarla mientras corría el riesgo-. Significó demasiado.

-Y eso te pone las cosas difíciles -el corazón se le rompió un poco.

-Difíciles para mí, tal vez imposibles para ti -habría dejado caer las manos, pero ella se las tomó-. No soy bueno para ti.

-No, no lo eres -sonrió al obligarlo a abrazarla-. Tampoco lo es la tarta de chocolate, pero soy incapaz de resistir una.

* * *

**woow jejeje a poco no son lindoos ? jeje yo pienso que si jeje**

**reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**hola hola como van?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 28**

No estaba seguro de que fuera inteligente llevar a Kate al barrio pobre, pero casi se había convencido de que era necesario. Tal vez la ayudara a abrir los ojos ver lo bajo que tenía que caer en su trabajo y la clase de gente con la que negociaba a menudo. Lo sucedido aquella mañana no lo había hecho cambiar de idea de que su relación carecía de sentido, pero sí le había hecho ver que, le gustara o no, entre ellos se había formado un vínculo. Dependía de él hacerle ver dónde se estaba metiendo.

La llevó por una ruta indirecta hasta que perdió tanto al hombre de Kendesa como a la sombra que Addison le había asignado. Al primero no solo lo esperaba, sino que lo aceptaba como parte del juego. ¡El segundo le demostraba que el SSI, o quizá únicamente! Addison, habían tomado la decisión de no darle mano libre. Lo que significaba que tendría que tomársela.

En cuanto tuvo la certeza de que había esquivado a ambas partes, se dirigió hacia las barracas y la pobreza del interior del barrio.

Como quería ir a pie, llevaba una pistola bajo la chaqueta, otra sujeta a la pantorrilla y una navaja silenciosa y muy eficaz. Conocía muy bien el camino, igual que sabía moverse por otros guetos y barriadas.

Abundaban los hombres sin trabajo por las calles estrechas y los callejones atestados. Pero en ningún momento los abordó nadie. Trace no caminaba como un turista que se había perdido ni un curioso que había ido a sacar fotos de la otra cara de Casablanca.

Hedía. Kate no dijo nada mientras caminaba junto a Garrett. Se pregunto si él lo percibiría de la misma manera. El olor era más que sudor, animales y podredumbre. Por encima de eso flotaba el rastro de ira y odio. Había visto pobreza en Irlanda, había visto a los sin hogar en Nueva York, pero jamás había presenciado mayor miseria que esa.

Había sangre recién derramada. Había enfermedades que esperaban con paciencia la oportunidad de manifestarse. Y había muerte, más fácilmente entendida que la vida. Vio que los hombres la miraban con ojos negros y duros. Las mujeres con velos jamás alzaban sus caras.

Garrett se acercó a una barraca. No se la podía llamar otra cosa, aunque tenía cristales en las ventanas y un amago de patio. Un perro flacucho mostró los dientes pero retrocedió cuando él continuó con su avance.

Llamó a la puerta antes de estudiar la calle de un vistazo. Los seguían vigilando, era lógico, pero lo que sucedía en las chabolas jamás salía de allí. Kendesa no se enteraría de la visita a menos que Garrett lo quisiera.

Les abrió una mujer pequeña con un vestido y velo oscuros. Sus ojos mostraron un veloz destello de miedo al mirar a Garrett.

-Buenos días. He venido a hablar con tu marido -el árabe que hablaba estaba oxidado pero era lo bastante competente.

Kate observó que la mujer miraba de un lado a otro antes de inclinarse y abrir el resto de la puerta.

-Por favor, si son tan amables de sentarse.

Sin importar la suciedad que hubiera en el exterior, el interior de la barraca se veía impecable. Los suelos y las paredes estaban limpios y aún olían un poco al fuerte jabón empleado en ellos. En el centro de la habitación había un niño pequeño con un pañal de tela. Les sonrió y aporreó el suelo con una cuchara de madera.

-Llamaré a mi marido -la mujer recogió al niño en brazos y desapareció por la puerta de atrás.

Kate se inclinó para levantar la cuchara de madera.

-¿Por qué te tiene miedo?

-Porque es más inteligente que tú. Siéntate, Doc, y aparenta estar un poco aburrida. No tardaré mucho.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -se sentó en una silla de apariencia precaria-. ¿Por qué hemos venido a este sitio?

-Porque Bakir tiene algo para mí. He venido a recogerlo -metió la mano en la chaqueta cuando la puerta se abrió. Volvió a relajarla al ver que el hombre estaba solo.

Bakir era un hombre de complexión pequeña y cara alargada, parecido a una comadreja. Tenía ojos pequeños y oscuros. Al sonreír, sus dientes brillaron blancos y afilados. Llevaba una túnica gris con el bajo sucio y dos manchas de grasa en la manga. Kate experimentó una repulsión instantánea e incontrolable.

-Ah, viejo amigo. No te esperaba hasta mañana.

-A veces es preferible lo inesperado.

Aunque hablaban en inglés, con Garrett fingiendo tener acento, Kate no dijo nada. Deseó con todo su corazón no haberlo acompañado. La barraca ya no parecía limpia e inofensiva con la presencia de Bakir.

-¿Tienes prisa por completar nuestro negocio?

-¿Tienes la mercancía, Bakir? He de atender otros asuntos hoy.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, eres un hombre ocupado -miró a Kate y con una sonrisa dijo algo en árabe. Los ojos de Garrett adquirieron una dureza granítica. Contestó con un murmullo, pero lo que dijo bastó para que Bakir palideciera e inclinara la cabeza. Apartó a un lado una mesa y alzó una parte del suelo para revelar debajo un nicho amplio-. Tu ayuda, por favor.

Garrett se inclinó. Entre los dos levantaron un embalaje largo de madera. En silencio, Bakir sacó una barra metálica del nicho y arrancó la tapa. Los dedos de Kate se tensaron cuando Garrett sacó el primer rifle.

Era negro y estaba engrasado. Lo abrió y, con los movimientos prácticos de un hombre que entendía las armas, lo examinó.

-Casi nuevo -ofreció Bakir.

En vez de reconocer el comentario, Trace guardó el rifle y extrajo otro. A todos los sometió al mismo examen cuidadoso. Cada vez que sacaba uno nuevo de la caja, a Kate le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Parecía tan natural con un arma en las manos. Las mismas que hacía poco la habían acariciado y excitado. Era el mismo hombre. Sin embargo, al observarlo en ese momento, se preguntó cómo podía parecer tan distinto en ese lugar.

Satisfecho de que las armas y las municiones estuvieran en orden, Trace asintió.

-Enviarás la mercancía a Sefrou. A esta dirección -le entregó una hoja de papel-. Mañana.

Metió la mano en la chaqueta para sacar un sobre grueso con dinero del SSI. Se preguntó qué pensaría Addison cuando se enterara de que lo había requisado.

El sobre desapareció en los pliegues de la túnica de Bakir.

-Como desees. Puede interesarte saber que ciertos poderes han ofrecido una gran recompensa por información sobre II Gano.

-Realiza el envío, Bakir, y recuerda lo que le sucedería a aquel del que se supiera que había hecho negocios con II Gatto.

-Mi memoria es excelente -Bakir sonrió.

* * *

**en que andaran nuestros detectives jeje**

**quieren saber mas?**

**reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**hola hola jeje como van?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 29**

-No lo entiendo -Kate se mantuvo cerca de Garrett mientras bajaban por la calle estrecha-. ¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero?

-De los contribuyentes -mientras caminaba no perdía de vista ni un rincón de la calle-. Ahora se trata de una operación patrocinada por el SSI.

-Pero le diste dinero por esas armas. Pensaba que el capitán Addison se encargaría de enviártelas.

-Y así es -la tomó del brazo para guiarla por una esquina.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le pagaste más dinero a ese hombre?

-Apoyo. Si las cosas no salen como quiere Addison, no creo que se espere que saque a tu hermano con una pistola y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Comprendo -sintió que el nudo en su estómago se tensaba más-. Entonces, son para ti.

-Exacto, encanto. Sigue caminando -dijo al verla titubear-. No estarnos en un barrio para mirar escaparates.

-Trace, ¿de qué le van a servir esas armas a un hombre solo?

-¿No me contrataste para eso?

-Sí -apretó los labios al mantener su mismo ritmo-. Sí, pero...

-¿Te arrepientes?

¿Cómo explicarle que los últimos días lo habían cambiado todo? ¿Cómo podía decirle que en ese momento él era tan importante como el hombre y la niña que con tanta desesperación quería poner a salvo? Se reiría de su preocupación... o peor aún, lo irritaría.

-Ya no sé lo que pienso -murmuró-. Cuanto más se prolonga esto, menos real me parece. Al empezar, creía saber exactamente lo que había que hacer. Ya no estoy segura de nada.

-Deja que sea yo quien piense.

Un hombre enfundado en una sucia túnica blanca trastabilló delante de ellos. Solo tuvo tiempo de gesticular en dirección a Kate y musitar algo con voz ebria antes de que Garrett sacara la navaja. Kate vio el brillo del sol rebotar en el acero mientras Garrett emitía una advertencia callada. Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre levantó las dos manos con las palmas hacia fiera y se alejó.

-No mires atrás -ordenó él mientras escoltaba a Kate.

-¿Quería dinero?

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer que alguien pudiera ser tan ingenuo. Pensó que era demasiado buena para él.

-Para empezar -expuso con sencillez.

-Este es un sitio terrible.

-Los hay peores.

-Tú sabes cómo moverte y hablar por aquí -lo miró mientras el corazón comenzaba a calmarse-, pero eso no te convierte en un igual del hombre de la barraca.

-Los dos nos ganamos la vida.

Rodearon las murallas y entraron en el barrio comercial.

-¿Sabes?, creo que te gustaría que creyera que eres como él. Te sentirías más cómodo.

-Tal vez. Tomaremos un café y nos demoraremos por aquí el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros escoltas recuperen nuestro rastro.

-Trace, ¿soy yo o echas a todo el que se te acerca?

No sabía cómo responderle. Peor, no estaba seguro de poder permitirse el lujo de ahondar demasiado en la respuesta real.

-Me parece que anoche estuvimos bastante cerca.

-Sí, lo estuvimos -lo miró a los ojos con serenidad-, y aún no te has enfrentado a ello.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Doc -fije hacia una mesa de un pequeño café y se sentó. Tras un momento de vacilación, Kate se le unió.

-Y yo también. Más de las que había pedido -dejó que Garrett pidiera unos cafés y esperó que en poco tiempo regresaran al hotel, a su habitación, donde cerraría las persianas y los ojos para bloquear la mañana-. Tengo otra pregunta.

-Cariño, ¿y cuándo no?

Apoyó una mano en la de él antes de que pudiera encender el cigarrillo.

-Aquel hombre, Bakir, no te conocía como Cabot.

-No, hace unos años lo empleé en una operación.

-¿Es un agente?

Garrett río, pero esperó que les sirvieran el café antes de volver a hablar.

-No, Doc, es una serpiente. Pero los reptiles pueden ser útiles.

-Sabe quién eres. ¿Por qué va a realizar el envío en vez de quedarse con el dinero que le has dado y contarle a Husad dónde estás?

-Porque sabe que si Husad no consigue matarme, volveré a rajarle el cuello -alzó la taza. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que el primer hombre que los seguía los había vuelto a localizar-. Es un riesgo malo para el negocio.

-Yo fui educada para respetar la vida -musitó mirando el café-. Toda la vida. Gran parte del trabajo que he hecho ha sido para tratar de mejorarla, de volverla más fácil. No puedo negar que la ciencia ha tenido mucho que ver con la destrucción, pero el objetivo siempre ha sido el de preservar y mejorar. Nunca he herido a alguien de forma intencionada. No es que sea una santa; en el fondo creo que todo radica en que jamás me he visto en la tesitura de realizar esa elección -alzó la cabeza para mirarlo-. Cuando el capitán Addison me preguntó qué haría si Husad me capturaba, le dije la verdad. En el fondo de mi corazón sé que sería capaz de arrebatar una vida. Y eso me asusta.

-No te vas a encontrar en la posición en que tengas que probarlo -apoyó una mano sobre la de ella.

-Espero que no, porque no solo sé lo que haría, sino que después podría vivir con ello. Supongo que lo que intento decir es que tú y yo no somos tan distintos.

El apartó la vista, porque la necesidad de creer que ella tenía razón era demasiado aguda.

-No lo apuestes.

-Ya lo he hecho -murmuró, y se bebió el café.

* * *

**jejeje interesante cada vez maas verdaa? jejeje**

**espero reviewws jeje**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola hola como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 30**

Kate se dijo que el traslado a Sefrou la acercaba un paso más a Eleazar.

En ese momento era raro que se permitiera más de unos momentos a solas, ya que entonces solo pensaba en lo que podría estar pasándole a su hermano y sobrina. El temor a llegar demasiado tarde era un secreto oscuro que guardaba enterrado en su corazón.

No pasaba las noches llorando. La liberación emocional de las lágrimas no ayudaría a Eleazar. Estaban las pesadillas, los sueños a veces espantosos y a menudo violentos que experimentaba casi cada noche. Al menos podía dar gracias de salir de esas pesadillas sin despertar a Garrett. No quería que supiera que era tan débil como para asustarse por sueños. Debía considerarla fuerte y capaz. De lo contrario, podría cambiar de parecer en lo de dejarla desempeñar algún papel en el rescate de Eleazar.

Resultaba extraño lo bien que había llegado a conocerlo. El silencio de la habitación del hotel la envolvió. Era en momentos como ese, hallándose sola, cuando más se concentraba en los aspectos prácticos de la liberación de Eleazar. Y si eso no funcionaba, se concentraba en Garrett. Quién era, qué lo motivaba, qué secretos guardaba encerrados en el corazón.

En más de una ocasión había imaginado que tenían un encuentro social en Nueva York, en circunstancias normales. Para cenar, para ver un espectáculo, para ir a un cóctel. Sabía que habrían sido amantes donde se hubieran conocido, pero también que en otras circunstancias se habría desarrollado de manera más pausada y cauta.

El destino. Nunca había pensado en el suyo antes de estar con Garrett. En ese momento creía, igual que él, que algunas cosas estaban predestinadas. Ellos estaban predestinados. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo seguiría él luchando contra unos sentimientos que Kate percibía cuando la abrazaba. Las palabras de afecto no salían con facilidad de un hombre que adrede cerraba esas puertas en su vida. Tenía la certeza de que el motivo radicaba en su familia.

Si Kate estaba acostumbrada a algo, era a los hombres reticentes. Podría ser paciente hasta que él se abriera. Y era lo bastante optimista como para no dudar de que lo haría.

Estaba enamorada. Se apoyo en el alféizar de la ventana con un suspiro. Toda su vida había esperado ese sentimiento que la embriagaría y haría que todo fuera más vívido. Aunque jamás había esperado experimentar el amor en la mayor crisis de su vida. Pero, con o sin crisis, estaba ahí, grande, atrevido y hermoso.

Sabía que tendría que esperar para compartirlo. Un día, cuando ELeazar y Caitlin se hallaran a salvo, cuando la violencia, el miedo y la intriga no fueran más que un vago recuerdo, tendría su tiempo con Garrett. Una vida. No podía permitirse el lujo de dudarlo. Lo sucedido en las últimas semanas le había enseñado que la felicidad había que agarrarla con ambas manos y atesorarla con todo el corazón.

Sí, esperaría y aceptaría su destino.

Pero cómo deseaba que volviera. Cuánto odiaba quedarse sola.

Sin embargo, entendía que ni la amante de Cabot ni la doctora Kate Denaly tenían sitio en la reunión matinal entre Eleazar y su contacto del SSI en el este de Marruecos. El agente del SSI se encargaría de que André Cabot recibiera su cargamento de armas, tal como Bakir se había ocupado de que II Gatto recibiera el suyo.

Como cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, buscó algo para hacer. Ya había arreglado sus pertenencias tres veces. La maleta de Garrett estaba abierta, pero en el interior la ropa se veía desordenada. El había sacado solo lo que había necesitado aquella mañana. Decidió colocársela bien.

Descubrió que le gustaba la tarea nimia de alisarle una camisa, preguntándose dónde la había comprado y qué aspecto tendría con ella. Podía aspirar su fragancia de las prendas arrugadas.

Entonces encontró la flauta, envuelta con cuidado en fieltro debajo de un traje a medida. Brillaba, pero tenía el aspecto de algo viejo y muy usado. Se la llevó a los labios con gesto experimental y sopló. La nota salió clara y dulce y le provocó una sonrisa.

Procedía de una familia que se ganaba la vida haciendo música. No lo había superado, no del todo, aunque él se afanara en creerlo. Imaginó que tocaba cuando estaba solo en algún lugar extranjero. Quizá le recordaba el hogar que afirmaba no poseer, la familia que había elegido no ver en años.

Dejó la flauta en la cama pero sin envolverla de nuevo. En la maleta también había libros. De Yeats, Shaw y Wilde. Un hombre que se describía a sí mismo en términos tan duros, llevaba a Yeats junto a un arma. Había percibido esa combinación contradictoria mucho antes de ver las pruebas de su existencia; no cabía duda de que se había enamorado de las muchas facetas del enigma que en Garrett Cullen.

Colocó los libros en la mesita junto a la cama. Tarareaba al guardar las últimas camisas. Cuando iba a cerrar la maleta, notó un cuaderno de notas en uno de los compartimentos laterales. Sin pensarlo, lo sacó y lo depositó en el borde de la cómoda. Introdujo la maleta en el armario junto a la suya, se cercioró de que los pantalones colgaban de la raya y luego regresó a la ventana. Al pasar al lado de la cómoda, sin darse cuenta tiró el cuaderno al suelo. Las palabras y las notas musicales captaron su atención al agacharse para recogerlo.

_El sol sale, el sol se pone, pero yo aguardo el sueño._

_Las noches son demasiado largas para estar solo._

_Los días pasan sin dulzura en torrentes de luz._

_Las noches son demasiado oscuras para estar lejos de casa._

Cautivada, se sentó en la cama a leer. La mano se acercó a la flauta y allí reposó.

* * *

**Que les parecio el capitulo? **

**me dan su opinion**

**reviews**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola holaaa como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 31**

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Garrett trabajó con Breintz. Cinco o seis años atrás habían completado un buen trabajo en Sri Lanka, y luego, al estilo de las personas que trabajaban en su negocio, perdieron el contacto. Por friera Breintz había cambiado. Tenía menos pelo, el rostro más ancho y arrugas bajo los ojos que le daban un aire perezoso. Lucía un zafiro en la oreja y llevaba la túnica de la gente del desierto.

Tras una discusión de una hora, Garrett se quedó tranquilo. A pesar de lo mucho que hubiera podido cambiar la apariencia de Breintz, por dentro seguía siendo el agente ingenioso y agudo con el que había trabajado en el pasado.

-Se ha decidido en contra de emplear las rutas habituales para el envío -el inglés seco de Breintz tenía una musicalidad controlada que a Garrett siempre le había resultado agradable-. Sería muy factible que otro grupo terrorista lo rastreara, o incluso que un agente de aduanas entusiasta causara problemas. Aquí he empleado mis contactos. El envío llega en avión privado a una pista de aterrizaje que hay a unos kilómetros al este de aquí. Ya se ha untado a todos los que necesitaban cobrar.

Garrett asintió. En el tenue reservado de la parte de atrás del restaurante vacío, encendió uno de los cigarrillos turcos de Breintz.

-En cuanto llegue el envío, me pondré en marcha. Toda la operación debería acabar en una semana.

-Si los dioses lo permiten.

-¿Sigues siendo supersticioso?

El otro sonrió, más en un gesto de paciencia que de humor.

-Todos nos aferramos a lo que funciona -formó unas volutas con el humo-. No creo en los consejos, sino en la información. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí.

-Entonces te pasaré esta información, aunque lo más probable es que tú ya seas consciente de ella. Estoy en mi cuarto año de asociación con terroristas en esta pequeña y asediada parte del mundo. Algunos son fanáticamente religiosos, otros políticamente ambiciosos, algunos solo están cegados por la ira. Esas cosas, cuando van acompañadas de indiferencia por la vida humana, son peligrosas y, como muy a menudo hemos descubierto, difícilmente controlables. Hay un motivo, viejo amigo, para que ninguna de las organizaciones revolucionarias más establecidas reconozca a Martillo. Cuando están movidas por la locura, la religión, la política y la ira conforman un plato desagradable incluso para los radicales. Husad es un loco... inteligente y con magnetismo, pero un loco. Si descubre tu engaño, te matará de una de las varias formas desagradables que existen. Si no descubre tu engaño, también te matará.

Garrett dio una calada del cigarrillo turco.

-Tienes razón, ya soy consciente de ello. Voy a sacar al científico y a su hija. Luego voy a matar a Husad.

-Los intentos de asesinato han fracasado con anterioridad, para decepción de muchos.

-Este no fallará.

-Estoy a tu servicio -Breintz extendió las manos.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Garrett se puso de pie.

-Estaré en contacto.

Sabía que en cuestión de días llegaría a una conclusión. Algo que agradecía. Desde su primera misión con el SSI, había aceptado el hecho de que cualquier trabajo que aceptara, podría matarlo. Pero en los últimos días, seguir con vida había llegado a ser incluso más importante.

No había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a Kate y a él, pero había tenido que aceptar la realidad de que deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella. Quería tiempo para oírla reír, lo que había hecho en contadas ocasiones desde que se conocían. Y quería, más de lo que le gustaba reconocer, que se preocupara por él con la misma profundidad y devoción con que se preocupaba por su familia.

Era una estupidez. Bajo ningún concepto era bueno para ella. Pero eso era lo que quería.

Le devolvería a su hermano y a la niña que a veces llamaba en sueños. Haría aquello para lo que había ido a Marruecos, y luego tendría una noche clara con ella. Sin las tensiones, los temores ni las dudas que la embargaban en ese momento. Kate creía que él no los percibía, pero se equivocaba. Quería ofrecerle paz.

Podría tener esa noche con ella en cuanto su familia se hallara a salvo y la amenaza desvanecida. Entonces podría darle el regalo de retirarse de su vida.

Para disfrutar de esa noche, para marcharse con más de lo que nunca antes había tenido, lo único que debía hacer era mantenerse vivo.

El hombre de Kendesa lo dejó en el vestíbulo. Garrett se sintió seguro al saber que Kendesa tomaba precauciones. Incluso se sintió mejor al saber que su encuentro con Breintz sería informado. La tapadera del otro agente era de una solidez extraordinaria. Avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, pensando en las ganas que tenía de quitarse los asfixiantes traje y corbata.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó asombrado, luego furioso.

Kate alzó la vista con ojos húmedos y una sonrisa brillante.

-Garrett, me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto. Estas canciones son preciosas. Las he leído dos veces y todavía no he conseguido decidir cuál es mi favorita. Tendrás que interpretarlas para mí con el fin de...

-¿Qué diablos haces hurgando en mis cosas?

El tono la sorprendió tanto que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo fijamente, con el cuaderno abierto en el regazo. Cuando él se acercó para arrebatárselo, sintió todo el impacto de su furia. No se encogió. Simplemente se quedó muy quieta.

-Supongo que no se te ocurrió pensar que aunque trabajo para ti, que aunque me acuesto contigo, sigo teniendo derecho a mi intimidad.

-Lo siento -logró manifestar con mucha palidez-. Estuviste fuera tanto tiempo, y como necesitaba hacer algo, pensé en guardar tus cosas. Cuando terminaba me encontré con la flauta y el cuaderno.

-¿Y no te detuviste a pensar que lo que había escrito en el cuaderno podía ser privado? -con el cuaderno en la mano, nunca en la vida se había sentido más abochornado. Lo que había escrito había salido directamente del corazón y jamás había pensado en compartirlo con alguien.

-Te pido perdón -la voz de ella sonó rígida por la formalidad. No se molestó en decirle que el cuaderno había caído abierto, ya que era obvio que a él solo le interesaba el resultado final-. Tienes razón, por supuesto. No tenía derecho a tocar tus cosas.

Garrett había esperado una discusión. Unos buenos gritos lo habrían ayudado a transformar la vergüenza en algo más fácil de sobrellevar. Pero la disculpa resignada de Kate solo lo hizo sentir más avergonzado y bastante idiota. Abrió un cajón, tiró el cuaderno al interior y volvió a cerrarlo.

-La próxima vez que estés aburrida, lee un libro.

Ella se levantó crispada. Había obtenido un placer inocente de las palabras que ese hombre era capaz de escribir. En ese momento la castigaba por descubrir esa parte secreta de él. «Pero es su secreto», se recordó antes de abrir la boca furiosa. «Era suyo y yo lo he invadido».

-Solo puedo repetirte que lo siento. Me he equivocado y tienes mi palabra de que es un error que no volverá a repetirse.

Al ir a guardar la flauta en el fieltro, comprendió que no iba a discutir con él. Había demasiado dolor en sus ojos, provocado por él al mostrarse irracionalmente duro con un acto inocente.

-Olvídalo -guardó la flauta en el cajón al lado del cuaderno y cerró-. El encuentro con Breintz fue según lo planeado. Las armas están aquí. Supongo que Kendesa establecerá contacto mañana, pasado como mucho.

-Comprendo -miró alrededor en busca de algo que hacer, algo con lo que ocupar las manos. Se decidió por juntarlas-. Entonces, todo debería acabar pronto.

-Bastante pronto -por motivos que se le escapaban, quería disculparse, abrazarla y decirle que lamentaba haber sido un idiota. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Podemos bajar a comer. No hay mucho que ver en este lugar, pero podrías salir de la habitación un rato.

-En realidad había pensado en echarme un rato, ahora que has vuelto y que todo está bien. Me siento más cansada que hambrienta -y aunque había creído que nunca más volvería a experimentarlo, ansiaba estar sola.

-De acuerdo, te traeré algo para comer.

-Un poco de fruta, quizá. Cuando viajo no tengo demasiado apetito.

Tuvo ganas de acariciarle la cara y devolverle algo de color a las mejillas.

-No tardaré mucho.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

Esperó hasta que él se marchó para tumbarse en la cama. Acurrucarse en posición fetal siempre parecía ayudar. Concentraba el dolor en un sitio compacto. No lloraría. Dejó que los ojos se le cerraran y se afanó por concentrarse en nada. No iba a dejar que las emociones se le desbocaran, del modo en que había sucedido cuando era joven y había pensado que sorprendería a su padre.

Le había arreglado el despacho. También él se había puesto furioso. Suspiró y trató de desterrar el recuerdo de la mente. Furioso de que hubiera entrado en su espacio privado, de que hubiera tocado sus cosas. Adujo que podría haber roto algo, haber guardado algo por error en otro sitio. No había importado que no hubiera hecho ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Sean Brady Denaly había sido un hombre duro, y quererlo había representado un prolongado ejercicio de frustración. Volvió a suspirar. Al parecer le costaba aprender.

* * *

**Y como les sta pareciendo la historia?**

**espero que bien jeje**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola bellezas como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 32**

Garrett no había comido nada. Tampoco había terminado el whisky que había pedido. Jamás había conocido a una mujer capaz de conseguir que un hombre se sintiera tonto cuando era ella la responsable. Había escrito esas canciones solo para él. No estaba avergonzado de ellas, solo que reflejaban sus pensamientos, sentimientos y sueños más íntimos. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de sobrellevar que ella supiera lo que había en su interior, lo que a veces anhelaba en las largas horas de las noches solitarias.

No debería haberla herido. Solo los estúpidos o los despiadados herían a los indefensos. Descubrir que podía ser ambas cosas dejaba un sabor desagradable en su boca. También le habría gustado culparla a ella, pero pensaba con demasiada claridad cuando la furia se evaporaba.

Dejó la rosa en la pequeña cesta con fruta y abrió la puerta.

Ella dormía. Había esperado que estuviera despierta, para que pudiera realizar su gesto de disculpa con rapidez y sin dolor. Crecer con mujeres le había enseñado que perdonaban con facilidad, a menudo con presunción, como si el comportamiento torpe de los hombres fuera algo esperado.

Dejó la cesta sobre la cómoda antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Estaba acurrucada en posición fetal, como si quisiera bloquear un golpe. Se maldijo y la cubrió con la colcha. Había dejado las persianas levantadas. Fue a bajarlas para sumir la habitación en penumbras. El sonido la agitó en su sueño.

-Caitlin.

Aunque solo murmuró el nombre de la pequeña, Garrett percibió el miedo. Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a acariciarle el pelo.

-Estará bien, Kate. Solo faltan unos pocos días más.

Pero el contacto y la reafirmación parecieron provocar una nueva reacción. La sintió comenzar a temblar. Al apartarle el pelo de la sien, un sudor frío perló su piel. Aunque no dejó que pasara ni un segundo, pudo ver que Kate luchaba por salir de un sueño. Su rostro adquirió una palidez mortal cuando la tomó por los hombros y la incorporó.

-Kate, despierta -el apretón que le dio hizo que ella contuviera un grito-. Vamos, Doc, ya basta -ella abrió mucho los ojos, dominados por una expresión aterrada. Garrett no la soltó hasta ver que en ellos se asomaba la comprensión-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien -pero no podía dejar de temblar. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar los temblores-. Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte por tener una pesadilla.

-Entonces por quedar como una tonta -se apartó un poco.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-Sí. Iré a buscarla.

-Siéntate, maldita sea. Iré yo -se sentía como un imbécil. Giró el grifo con violencia y llenó un vaso hasta el borde. Kate estaba sentada en la cama, conteniendo unas lágrimas que coronaban su humillación-. Bebe unos sorbos y relájate.

Pero las manos le temblaban y solo consiguió derramar agua sobre los dos.

-Lo...

-Si vuelves a disculparte, te juro que te azotaré -le quitó el vaso, lo dejó a un lado y, sintiendo una incomodidad que nunca había experimentado con mujeres, le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Relájate. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Por lo general eso ayuda.

Quería apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Garrett. Quería que la abrazara, que le susurrara algo dulce y tonto, hasta que el terror pasara. Se dijo que quería un milagro.

-Solo fue un sueño, desagradable, nada más. Como todos los demás.

-¿Qué demás? -le tomó el rostro en la mano para que lo mirara-. ¿Has tenido pesadillas en todo momento?

-No es una sorpresa. El inconsciente...

Maldijo y la sujetó con más fuerza. Recordó cómo había temblado, el sudor frío en su piel, lo vidriosos que había tenido los ojos por el miedo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No le vi sentido.

Despacio, la soltó y se puso de pie. Si le hubiera lanzado un golpe directamente al plexo solar, no habría sido más certera. Emitió una risa carente de humor.

-Bueno, supongo que me lo merecía, ¿verdad?

-Te habrías irritado, como lo estás ahora. Y yo me habría sentido abochornada, igual que ahora -se movió para poder apoyar una mano contra el estómago.

-Parece que me tienes catalogado -murmuró él. Iba a decir algo más, pero quedó sorprendido al ver que ella se ponía más pálida. De forma instintiva la volvió hacia el borde de la cama y le empujó la cabeza entre las rodillas-. Respira hondo. Vamos, cariño, una respiración profunda.

Al pasar el mareo, las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos. -Déjame sola, ¿quieres? Vete y déjame sola.

Hacía poco tiempo le habría encantado complacerla. Pero en ese momento le pasó la mano por la espalda, susurrándole palabras de tranquilidad, hasta que la respiración de Kate se serenó.

-Creo que los dos hemos tomado el camino fácil durante mucho tiempo -la ayudó a echarse, se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó. Reconoció más sorpresa que resistencia y decidió que también se merecía eso-. Creo que deberías saber que no espero a Supermujer. Sé por lo que estás pasando y que alguien incluso tan fuerte como tú necesita un desahogo. Deja que te ayude.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Aunque las lágrimas cayeron en silencio, la liberación fue completa.

-Te necesito -su cuerpo absorbió el calor de él a la vez que la tensión se evaporaba-. Me he esforzado tanto por no tener miedo, por creer que todo iba a salir realmente bien. Luego los sueños... Los matan a todos. Y no puedo detenerlos.

-La próxima vez que tengas un sueño, recuerda que estoy aquí. No voy a dejar que eso suceda.

Cuando Garrett le acarició el pelo con delicadeza y le besó la sien, ella casi pudo creer en milagros.

-No quiero perderte también a ti -alzó la cabeza con la esperanza de ver al menos aceptación.

-He salido de situaciones más apuradas que esta -le dio un beso en la frente-. Además, tengo todos los fondos de mi retiro apostados aquí.

-Las Islas Canarias -sonrió un poco.

-Sí -extrañamente, no pudo imaginar las palmeras ni las aguas serenas-. No pienso defraudarte, Kate.

-Cuando esto acabe -le tocó la cara-, me pregunto si te parecería una intrusión que fuera a visitarte unos días.

-Me gustaría tener compañía. La compañía adecuada -volvió a apoyar la cabeza de ella en la curva de su hombro-. Kate...

-¿Sí?

-Yo... acerca de lo de antes... supongo que no tendría que haber sido tan duro contigo.

-No pensé antes de actuar. Eso siempre es un error.

-No siempre. En todo caso, me excedí en mi reacción en algo que no era tan importante.

-Tus canciones son importantes -se preguntó qué haría falta para que él reconociera la necesidad que tenía de proteger-. Sé que no te gustó que las mirara, pero no lamento haberlo hecho. Eran muy hermosas.

-Solo son... ¿De verdad?

Como la pregunta la conmovió, volvió a incorporarse para poder mirarlo. Qué dulce era descubrir que también él conocía las dudas y necesitaba reafirmación.

-De vez en cuando, y muy fugazmente, he visto verdadera sensibilidad en ti. Un verdadero don para ver las cosas, sentirlas. Ese hombre me gusta mucho. Después de leer las canciones, me sentí más cerca de él.

-Vuelves a convertirme en alguien que no soy -movió los hombros incómodo.

-No. Solo acepto que tienes más de una faceta -lo besó despacio.

Lo conmovía demasiado y muy profundamente. La apartó otra vez, aunque sabía que habían cruzado la última frontera.

-Voy a decepcionarte.

-¿Cómo, cuando estoy dispuesta a aceptarte como eres?

-¿No tiene sentido recordarte que cometes un error?

-Ninguno -respondió antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Nunca la había besado de esa manera, con suavidad y delicadeza, como si tuviera toda una vida por delante. La pasión y la destreza que siempre la abrumaban estaban contenidas. A cambio, le ofreció el afecto con el que Kate siempre había fantaseado pero que jamás había esperado recibir. Suspiró agradecida.

Garrett la desvistió lentamente, experimentando con los sentimientos a los que al final había dado rienda suelta. Sentimientos fuertes, sólidos, ineludibles, que lo llenaban de poder y serenidad.

Podía amar y ser amado, podía dar y recibir amor, probarlo, saborearlo, atesorarlo. Por un día podía creer que una mujer como ella estaba destinada para él.

En ese momento las manos de Garrett fueron las de un artista. Hábiles, sí, pero sensibles. Kate no había sabido que un hombre pudiera amar a una mujer con tanta contención y aun así agitarla increíblemente. El cuerpo de él ya era familiar, de modo que al desvestirlo supo cómo explorar, dónde acariciar, cuándo demorarse. Era una aventura en sí mismo descubrir que podía excitarlo, tensarle el cuerpo, los músculos. La entusiasmaba ver que incluso excitado él era capaz de cuidarla.

El deseo adquiría unas características fascinantes y milagrosas cuando lo tocaba la emoción. El nombre de Kate sonó musical mientras la recorría a besos. Los murmullos de Garrett eran como promesas serenas, mientras ella lo acariciaba.

El la amaba. Kate quiso reír y gritarlo con triunfo, pero sabía que las palabras debían salir de labios de él, en su momento, a su manera.

Cuando ofrecieron y aceptaron con paciencia y generosidad, ambos comprendieron que algunos milagros eran posibles.

* * *

**como vamos? espero les este gustando la historia jeje**

**cuidence**


	33. Chapter 33

**hola bellezas como vamos? espero que bien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 33**

La luz reptó alrededor de los bordes de las persianas pero poco hizo para desterrar las sombras de la habitación. Jamás se había sentido tan relajado con nadie. Habían dormido unos momentos, nada más, pero se sentía renovado y fresco. Rodó sobre su estómago, con un brazo alrededor de Kate, y pensó que la mejor forma de canalizar la energía era haciéndole otra vez el amor.

-¿Recuerdas la ducha que nos dimos el otro día, cuando te dio el ataque?

Con pereza, ella se levantó hasta apoyar la mejilla en la espalda de él.

-No recuerdo haber tenido un ataque. Sí recuerdo sentirme justificadamente irritada.

-Lo que sea, el resultado es el mismo -cerró los ojos con un suspiro cuando ella comenzó a masajearle la base del cuello-. Pensaba lo agradable que en tu contacto, caliente y mojado, en especial cuando estabas lo bastante furiosa como pan escupirme en la cara.

-Oh. ¿Planeas volver a enfurecerme?

-Lo que haga falta. Un poco más abajo, Doc. Sí -suspiró otra vez cuando los dedos bajaron por su columna-. Justo ahí.

-Me dejaría convencer para tomar otra ducha -pegó los labios sobre un omóplato, luego los bajó para seguir el sendero de sus manos.

-No creo que requiera mucha persuasión.

-¿De verdad? -clavó la vista en la nuca de él-. ¿Acaso insinúas que soy fácil, Cullen?

-No -sonrió- Digo que yo soy bueno -hizo una mueca cuando lo Pellizco.

-Semejante arrogancia por lo general precede a la caída. Quizá debería... -calló al realizar un nuevo descubrimiento-. Garrett, ¿por qué tienes tatuado un escarabajo en el trasero?

-Un escorpión -abrió un ojo.

-¿Perdona?

-Es un escorpión.

Dispuesta a brindarle el beneficio de la duda, se acercó más.

-Sé que la luz es tenue, pero... No, es decididamente un escarabajo. De hecho, un escarabajo aplastado -le dio un beso breve-. Créeme, soy científica.

-Es un escorpión. Símbolo de un aguijonazo veloz.

-Comprendo -se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la risa-. Qué apropiado. Sin embargo, como mi visión es sin duda mejor que la que podría llegar a ser la tuya, deja que te asegure que tu muy atractivo trasero está adornado con un escarabajo espachurrado.

-Se ve un poco fuera de foco -le dijo, negándose a ofenderse porque le encantaba la sensación de sus manos-. El artista que lo hizo estaba borracho.

Sentándose, Kate apoyó una mano en la cadera de él.

-¿Insinúas que estás lo bastante loco como para confiar esta zona tan sensible de tu cuerpo a un tatuador ebrio?

Garrett se dio la vuelta y con rapidez la situó debajo de él.

-Yo también estaba borracho. ¿Crees que dejaría que alguien se acercara a mí con una aguja si estuviera sobrio?

-Estás loco.

-Sí. Y tenía veintidós años -comenzó a probar su piel-. Con el corazón roto y un hombro dislocado.

-¿Era bonita?

-Espléndida -repuso al instante, aunque en realidad no lo recordaba-. Con un cuerpo que era casi tan bueno como su imaginación -vio que ella entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Es la verdad?

-Si no lo es, debería serlo. De todos modos, sí tenía un hombro dislocado.

-Oh -subió una mano-. ¿Quieres tener otro?

-¿Amenazas? -encantado, le sonrió-. ¿Sabes, Doc? Pareces una mujer celosa.

-No sé de qué hablas -repuso con mirada encendida-. Jamás desperdiciaría unos celos sanos en alguien como tú.

-¿Te estás enfadando?

-¿Por qué no, cuando estoy desnuda en la cama con un hombre lo bastante grosero como para hablarme de otra mujer?

-Bien -se levantó de la cama. Luego, sin hacer caso de la lucha que opuso Kate, se la cargó al hombro.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Ahora que he conseguido que te cabrees, creo que vamos a tomar esa ducha.

-Canalla -flanqueó el escarabajo con los dedos pulgar e índice y apretó con fuerza.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así.

Riendo entraron en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

**Woow a poco no se esta poniendo interesanteee verdad jeje**

**espero reviews**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola bellezas espero que esten bien **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 34**

Cuando se hicieron todos los preparativos para que Garrett se reuniera con los hombres de Husad con el fin de que lo trasladaran a las montañas, Kate se sintió desgarrada en dos direcciones. Por un lado quería que encontrara a Eleazar, que lo viera, que volviera y le dijera que su hermano y su sobrina estaban bien y que había dado con un modo sencillo y seguro de liberarlos.

Pero debido a que sabía que no existía modo seguro y sencillo, quería decirle que no fuera, que no se arriesgara a que lo mataran o lo capturaran. Era bien consciente de que si no hubiera interferido en su vida, Garrett habría pasado esas últimas semanas tomando el sol de México. Lo que le pasara a partir de ese momento era responsabilidad suya. Cuando intentó explicarle lo que sentía, él la cortó.

-Jamás alguien ha sido responsable de mis actos, cariño. Sería una estupidez que tú empezaras ahora.

Cuando hicieron el amor, fue con una locura serena, una desesperación contenida que hablaba de lo que ninguno de los dos había pronunciado en voz alta. Esa podía ser la última vez. Quería suplicarle que le hiciera promesas, pero se conformó con la luz de la luna y caricias ásperas. Garrett quería hacerle una promesa, pero se conformó con su calor y generosidad.

Iría al cuartel general que Husad tenía en las montañas y volvería con Eleazar y Caitlin Denalt. O no regresaría.

Escuchó la respiración tranquila de Kate. Agradecido, pensó que no experimentaba ninguna pesadilla. Todo habría terminado en uno o dos días. Entonces ella podría regresar a su vida en Nueva York, a su instituto, sus experimentos. No habría necesidad de pesadillas una vez que su mundo hubiera recuperado el orden.

Le acarició el pelo con suavidad, queriendo tocarla pero no despertarla. Jamás le había preguntado en qué consistía su trabajo. Ello lo habría acercado un paso más a ella. Intentó imaginarlo en ese momento. Kate creía realmente que podía cambiar el mundo con el conocimiento, la lógica y la ciencia. Quizá era positivo que se negara a ver la dura realidad de que nada cambiaba jamás. La lobreguez de esa verdad le quitaría algo, como se lo había arrebatado a él. Quería recordarla tal como era, fuerte, ingenua, llena de esperanza.

No sabía cómo decirle lo que había significado para él, lo que podrían haber representado el uno para el otro si él hubiera sido distinto. Por eso apartó la mano y la dejó dormir.

Pero ella estaba despierta. Pensó que si Garrett no podía dormir, quizá consiguiera descansar si le ofrecía tenerlo en sus brazos. No obstante, cuando lo oyó alzar el teléfono, se quedó quieta.

El habló en francés, sin que ella pudiera entender nada, y luego guardó silencio Mientras esperaba, Kate lo oyó encender una cerilla.

-Aquí Cullen, número 8372B. Pase esta llamada a París o Nueva York, código tres, fase doce.

Necesitaba realizar la llamada, aunque sabía que iba en contra de las reglas cuando se hallaba en una misión. Que pasara por París la aseguraría. Sabía que el teléfono no estaba pinchado, y si Kendesa rastreaba sus llamadas solo descubriría que Cabot había llamado a París. A partir de ahí, estaría protegida.

En ese momento únicamente le cabía esperar que ella estuviera en casa.

-Hola.

-Alice -el sonido de la voz de su hermana hizo que sonriera-. ¿No tienes actuación esta noche?

-¿Garrett? ¡Garrett! -su risa veloz y contagiosa borboteó más allá de los océanos y los kilómetros-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? Me preguntaba cuándo iba a recibir mi llamada casi anual. Me alegro tanto de oír tu voz. Hay tanto que contarte. ¿Te encuentras en Nueva York?

-No, no estoy en los Estados Unidos. Me encuentro bien. ¿Cómo está la estrella de Broadway?

-Muy bien. No sé qué va a hacer el teatro cuando anuncie que me tomo un año sabático.

-¿Un año? ¿Withlock y tú se van a dedicar a viajar?

-No... No sé, quizá. Garrett, voy a tener un bebé -su entusiasmo electrizaba las líneas-. En seis meses y medio. De hecho, me van a realizar algunas pruebas, porque da la impresión de que será más de uno.

«Un bebé». Garrett pensó en la enana delgada que siempre había dado la impresión de guardar más energía que la que una sola persona tenía derecho a poseer. Era una adolescente la última vez que la había visto. Y en ese momento... un bebé. Pensó en Bella y en sus hijos, los sobrinos a los que nunca había visto.

-¿Estás bien? -deseó más que nunca poder tomarle las manos y verla con sus propios ojos.

-Jamás he estado mejor. Oh, Garrett, ojalá pudieras venir a casa, aunque solo fuera por un rato, y conocieras a Jasper. Es tan magnífico, tan estable. No sé cómo me tolera. Y Bella va a tener su bebé dentro de unos meses. Deberías verla, No puedo creer lo hermosa y satisfecha que está desde que se casó con Edward. Los niños crecen como juncos. ¿Recibiste las fotos que te envié?

-Sí -había memorizado las caras de los hijos de su hermana y luego había destruido las fotos. Si algo le pasaba, no quería tener nada que pudiera llevar hasta su familia-. Son unos chicos guapos. El pequeño parece un rompecorazones.

-Porque se parece a ti.

Su hermana no podía saber lo mucho que lo sacudió el comentario. Cerró los ojos un momento y rememoró su rostro. Alice tenía razón, desde luego. Los lazos familiares podían ser tenues, casi invisibles, pero eran fuertes.

-¿Sabes algo de Rosalie?

-Esa es la gran noticia -Alice hizo una pausa para conseguir un impacto dramático-. La hermana mayor se va a casar.

-¿Qué? -pocas veces lo podían sorprender, pero a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el humo que había aspirado-. ¿Quieres repetirlo?

-He dicho que Rosalie, mujer fatal y estrella de los escenarios y de la pantalla, ha encontrado a su pareja. Se va a casar dentro de un par de semanas. Queríamos comunicártelo, pero no sabíamos cómo ponernos en contacto contigo.

-Sí. He estado... -miró hacia donde Kate yacía quieta-... ocupado. Así que Rose va a casarse. Me gustaría conocer al novio -musitó.

-Es perfecto para ella. Duro y lo bastante cínico como para mantener a Rosalie a raya. Está loca por él. Al parecer había un escritor que había desarrollado una obsesión peligrosa por ella. Bueno, para resumir, nuestra hermana contrató a Emmett como una especie de guardaespaldas, y cuando todo se solucionó, se puso a hacer planes de boda.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Mejor que bien.

Quería profundizar más. Podría utilizar sus contactos y fuentes para averiguar los detalles que no aportaba Alice. Pero tendría que esperar hasta regresar de las montañas... si es que volvía.

-Garrett, sabes lo mucho que significaría si pudieras asistir a la boda. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé. Y sabes que me gustaría volver a verlos, pequeña, a todos, pero no se me da bien el papel de hijo pródigo.

-No tiene por qué ser así -sabía que no debía presionarlo, pero algo le decía que quizá no volviera a tener otra oportunidad-. Las cosas han cambiado. Todos hemos cambiado. Mamá te echa de menos. Todavía tiene la cajita de música que le enviaste desde Austria, y papá... -titubeó, porque era un terreno más resbaladizo-. Papá daría cualquier cosa por volver a verte. No lo reconoce, sabes que no puede, pero lo veo cada vez que se menciona tu nombre. Garrett, cada vez que logramos reunirnos, hay un vacío. Tú podrías llenarlo.

-¿Mamá y papá siguen de gira? -preguntó, conociendo ya la respuesta, pero quería cambiar de conversación.

-Sí -Alice contuvo un suspiro. El hijo era tan obstinado como el padre-. Van a aparecer en la televisión pública. Bailes folclóricos, música tradicional. Papá está en el paraíso.

-Apuesto a que sí. ¿Está... está bien?

-Juro que cada año que pasa se lo ve más joven. Si tuviera que dar una definición, diría que la música es la fluente de la juventud. Todavía es capaz de bailar como un adolescente. Ven a verlo por ti mismo.

-Veremos cómo van las cosas. Escucha, dile a Rosalie y a Bella que he llamado. Y a mamá.

-Lo haré -sabía que pronto iba a cortar-. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estarás?

-Te lo haré saber.

-Garrett, te quiero. Todos te queremos.

-Lo sé -quiso decir más, pero sabía que no quedaba nada-. ¿Alice?

-¿Sí?

-Suerte.

Colgó, pero no regresó a la cama en largo rato.

* * *

**algun review? jeje a poco no estuvo interesante el capi jeje**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hoola hola jeje como stan?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 35**

Por la mañana, Kate observó a Garrett ponerse el traje conservador de Cabot. Esperó con los nervios tensos y en silencio mientras él se decidía por la corbata apropiada.

Lo vio guardarse la pequeña pistola en el bolsillo. No serviría para nada, pero la llevaba porque Cabot lo haría. Le daría la misma protección que una pistola de agua.

El se volvió, y el hombre que la noche anterior la había amado con tanta pasión se había convertido en André Cabot. Estaba pulcro, bien peinado y sus ojos eran fríos.

-Si hay otra manera... -comenzó Kate.

-No la hay -respondió con la misma contundencia que ella le había oído emplear la noche anterior con su hermana.

-Tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Hay algún modo en que puedas llevarme contigo?

-Sabes que no.

Odiaba la impotencia de sentirse en el suelo mientras todo el mundo al que quería caminaba por una cuerda floja.

-¿Hay alguna forma de ponerme en contacto con ese otro agente si las cosas... si surge algo que deba saber?

-No tendrás que ponerte en contacto con él.

-De modo que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

-Exacto -vaciló un momento-. Kate, sé que la espera es la peor parte.

-Al menos se me permite rezar.

-No te hará daño -le tomó ambas manos. Comprendió que las cosas habían cambiado, demasiado y con mucha rapidez. Por primera vez en doce años marcharse resultaba doloroso-. Voy a traértelos.

-Y vuelve tú -le apretó los dedos-. ¿Me prometes eso también?

-Claro -sabía que a menudo las mentiras eran necesarias-. En cuanto esto termine, nos tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Un par de semanas, un mes, elige el lugar.

-¿Cualquier sitio?

-Claro -se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Temía que si la abrazaba, si la besaba de verdad, no sería capaz de darse la vuelta. Pero se brindó un momento para memorizar su rostro-. Piénsalo en mi ausencia -la soltó y recogió el maletín-. Tienes dos guardias del SSI, Doc, pero no salgas a ver el paisaje. No estaré fuera más de uno o dos días.

-Estaré esperando -al verlo ir hacia la puerta, luchó por cumplir una promesa que se había hecho. Había jurado que no lo diría. Pero él se iba. En un momento se marcharía y...-. Garrett -este se detuvo con cierta impaciencia-. Te amo.

Kate vio que la expresión le cambiaba, que sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros, profundos. Durante un momento dio la impresión de que regresaría junto a ella. Pero entonces la cara adquirió una expresión cuidadosamente neutral. Abrió la puerta y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Ella permaneció donde estaba y aguardó que llegara la calma. El hecho de que no le hubiera contestado era lo que había esperado. Pero acababa de marcharse y ya no se podían detener los engranajes que se habían puesto en marcha. Podía rezar, y rezaría, aunque en ese instante había algo más que podía hacer. Cuando parecía que no existía el mañana, lo mejor era realizar planes para el día siguiente.

Fue al teléfono y pidió el número al que Garrett había llamado la noche anterior. Lo marcó y gracias a su memoria fotográfica le dio a la persona que contestó la misma secuencia que él había recitado. Con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, esperó que alguien contestara. Hizo una mueca cuando respondió una voz masculina somnolienta e irritada.

-Hola, me gustaría hablar con Alice Cullen.

Se oyó un juramento y un murmullo femenino en la distancia.

-¿Sabe qué hora es?

-No -Kate puso los ojos en blanco y a punto estuvo de reír. Garrett iba camino de ver a Husad y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la hora que era en Nueva York-. Lo siento, estoy fuera del país.

-Son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana -añadió Jasper-. Y mi mujer trata de dormir. Igual que yo.

-Lo siento de verdad. Soy amiga de su hermano. No sé si podré volver a hacer la llamada -«aparte de que Garrett me mataría si descubriera que la he hecho»-. Si pudiera hablar con ella un minuto.

Sonó ruido y más murmullos. Luego la conexión fue tan clara que Kate pudo oír hasta los muelles de la cama.

-¿Hola? ¿Garrett está bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No -se maldijo por no haber esperado-. No, Garrett se encuentra bien -al menos eso quería pensar-. Soy Kate Denaly. Una amiga suya.

-¿Garrett está en Irlanda?

-No. Supongo que lo mejor es que sea franca. Estoy enamorada de tu hermano y creo que le haría muy bien regresar a casa. Pensé que podrías ayudarme a arreglarlo.

Alice soltó una carcajada, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su irritado marido y decidió que Kate Denaly llegaba del cielo.

-Dime qué puedo hacer.

* * *

**jejejeje interesante noo? jeje**

**espero reviews jeje**


	36. Chapter 36

**Holaaa bellezas espero esten bien**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 36**

Garrett iba en silencio mientras el coche avanzaba hacia el este. Le había indicado al conductor el emplazamiento del almacén donde Breintz había preparado que se guardaran las armas del SSI. Sacarlas había sido tan sencillo como firmar un formulario y entregar algunos billetes. En ese momento se hallaban en las entrañas de las montañas. No se mantenía ninguna conversación. Detrás de unas gafas de sol, Garrett marcaba la ruta con el mismo cuidado que si hubiera trazado un mapa.

Volvería.

Con cierta impaciencia, miró el reloj. El transmisor que llevaba dentro estaría dándole su posición a Breintz. Con suerte y si la tecnología del SSI era buena, la seguridad de Husad no lo detectaría. Si lo encontraban... ya vería qué hacía.

Había ocasiones en que no compensaba adelantarse tanto al futuro. Obnubilaba el presente. Por eso trataba de no pensar en Kate, en lo que le había dicho y en si hablaba en serio.

Lo amaba. Sintió que la emoción lo embargaba, cálida y poderosa y un poco aterradora. Cuando se lo dijo, había deseado ir a su lado, abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla. Había querido hacer promesas que no podía estar seguro de cumplir. Y aunque no sabía si ella lo entendería, había guardado silencio porque la amaba.

Jamás había amado a una mujer, de manera que había desconocido la lucha que surgía entre el egoísmo y la generosidad. Una parte de él quería tomar lo que ella con tanta imprudencia le ofrecía. Otra parte consideraba que estaba mal, que incluso era un pecado que un hombre como él aceptara una emoción tan pura cuando hacía tiempo que había olvidado cómo devolverla.

Como en ese momento no conocía otro modo, decidió que trataría el asunto como si fuera una misión. Le daría a Kate aquello por lo que lo había contratado. Cuando ella hubiera recuperado a su familia... ya vería cómo jugaba.

Obtuvo el primer vistazo del cuartel general de Husad cuando el coche ascendió una loma. Era más grande de lo que había esperado, y había sido excavado en la ladera de una montaña. Otros quince kilómetros en cualquier dirección y habría sido fácilmente detectable por vigilancia aérea o terrestre. Pero allí estaba aislado, casi fundiéndose con el páramo salvaje de su entorno. No había tierra de cultivo ni río que pudiera soportar un asentamiento humano.

Era un territorio para proscritos y renegados... y desesperados.

La seguridad parecía ligera, pero los ojos agudos de Garrett captaron a los hombres armados apostados en la montaña. El lugar carecía de ventanas y vallas, decisión inteligente, porque el reflejo del cristal o los cables del tendido eléctrico se habrían podido ver a kilómetros de distancia. El conductor indicó su presencia al introducir un código en una caja pequeña fijada al salpicadero. Tras una demora de unos segundos, una puerta amplia se abrió hacia la roca. El coche entró en la montaña.

Garrett se ajustó los gemelos y pasó un dedo sobre un botón del reloj para apagar el aparato de localización. O bien Breintz tenía ya el lugar donde estaba o bien se encontraba solo.

Al bajar del vehículo, echó un vistazo alrededor. El suelo y las paredes eran de roca. El túnel parecía continuar interminablemente, estaba tenuemente iluminado y en fresco. La puerta, detrás de ellos, ya se había cerrado, dejando fuera el sol y el calor. Desde alguna parte llegaba un gemido mecánico bajo que indicaba que el aire en procesado y se hacía circular. También oyó el sonido de una puerta y de pisadas. Fue Kendesa quien salió a recibirlo.

-De nuevo es puntual. Espero que su viaje no haya sido demasiado desagradable.

Garrett inclinó la cabeza.

-Los negocios a veces causan algo de incomodidad física. Los caminos en su país aún no son tan civilizados como en Europa.

-Mis disculpas. Tal vez le apetezca acompañarme a tomar una copa. Tengo un chardonnay excelente que debería aliviar el recuerdo del viaje.

-¿Mis muestras?

-Desde luego -Kendesa hizo una señal. Dos hombres parecieron salir directamente de la pared de roca-. Si no tiene objeción, las llevarán a presencia del general -enarcó las cejas al notar el titubeo de Garrett-. ¿Es que quiere un recibo? No tenemos necesidad de robar bagatelas a nuestros invitados.

Los dos sabían que en las «bagatelas» había una TS-35. No obstante, sus órdenes eran continuar con las negociaciones directas.

-Disfrutaré del chardonnay antes de reunirme con el general.

-Excelente -Kendesa realizó otra señal y los hombres descargaron la caja de madera del maletero-. Me temo que a un hombre de su gusto nuestra sede le va a resultar tosca. Comprenderá, por supuesto, que somos militares y que nuestra meta no es la comodidad, sino la revolución.

-Lo entiendo, aunque yo prefiero la comodidad.

Condujo a Garrett a una habitación pequeña cuyas paredes habían sido recubiertas con láminas de madera clara. El suelo estaba enmoquetado, y aunque el mobiliario era escaso, lo que había mostraba buen gusto.

-Pocas veces tenemos invitados -Kendesa sonrió al descorchar la botella-. Cuando se acepte más ampliamente al general, eso cambiará -sirvió vino en dos copas Waterford-. Confieso que las cosas hermosas despiertan mi aprecio, junto con la comodidad y el placer que aportan.

-Por el beneficio, entonces -dijo Garrett al alzar la copa-. Porque el dinero es lo que proporciona mayor comodidad.

-Es usted un hombre interesante, Cabot -Kendesa bebió vino. En los últimos días había empleado el mejor equipo que tenía a su disposición para investigar el pasado de Cabot. Lo que había encontrado lo había complacido mucho. Un hombre así, con sus contactos, sería muy útil durante un período de transición-. Ha alcanzado un nivel de poder y riqueza al que la mayoría de los hombres solo puede aspirar, pero aún anhela más.

-Tendré más -afirmó Garrett.

-Eso creo. Comprenderá que antes de hacer negocios con usted, empleé mis recursos para penetrar en su actual situación, así como para desvelar su pasado.

-Procedimiento estándar -convino Garrett antes de dar otro sorbo.

-Sí. Lo que me fascina, Cabot, es que ha alcanzado este nivel de poder al tiempo que permanecía casi desconocido.

-Prefiero la sutileza a la celebridad.

-Inteligente. Hay algunos, incluso en nuestra organización, que critican al general por mostrar un perfil tan elevado. El poder amasado con sigilo es más útil.

-El general es político. Yo no -continuó bebiendo y preguntándose adónde querría llegar Kendesa.

-Todos somos políticos, aunque la política sea dinero. Usted expresó interés en Horizonte.

-Lo hice. Y lo hago.

-He considerado discutir el tema con usted. Le interesa el beneficio a obtener de Horizonte. A mí me interesa el poder.

-¿Y el general?

Kendesa volvió a alzar la copa. Casi estaba a punto de jugar sus cartas.

-Está interesado en la revolución.

A menos que Kendesa interpretara un papel, Garrett percibió un ligero desencanto y más que un poco de ambición.

-Quizá, con una especie de sociedad, podríamos ganar los tres.

-Quizá -estudió a Garrett largo rato. La llamada a la puerta tuvo un sonido apagado-. Adelante.

-El general está listo.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Kendesa dejó la copa.

-Yo lo llevaré en persona. Me temo que el general no habla francés, aunque se enorgullece de su dominio del inglés. ¿Lo complacerá?

-Desde luego -dejó la copa junto a la del otro y se preparó para el siguiente paso.

* * *

**Aja como vamos? algun review?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Holaa bellezas como stan?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 37**

Kate sentía como si llevara días esperando, aunque apenas habían pasado horas. Sin éxito, intentó pasar el tiempo con los libros de Garrett. Cada vez que empezaba a leer, pensaba en él y se preocupaba.

Cuando se cansaba de dar vueltas, se sentaba y recordaba la conversación con Alice. Llevaría a Garrett de vuelta a los Estados Unidos. Con ello podría darle lo que él le había prometido hacía poco tiempo: una familia.

Al cabo de unos pocos días, como mucho una semana, los dos recuperarían a sus respectivas familias.

¿Y adónde irían desde allí?

« ¿Las Islas Canarias?», pensó, y a punto estuvo de reír. Se preguntó qué diría Garrett cuando le dijera que, si insistía en esconderse del mundo durante los siguientes cincuenta años, no le quedaría más remedio que esconderse con él.

No pensaba perderlo, ni por Husad, ni por el SSI ni por su propia terquedad. Si quería pasar la vida en una hamaca, tendría que ser en una hamaca para dos.

A veces se preguntaba qué haría si Garrett no volvía a entrar por la puerta de esa habitación. Su vida no se terminaría. Sabía que se podía perder a un ser amado y continuar, aunque jamás de la misma manera. Y también sabía que no tenía modo de prepararse para perder a Garrett. Se prometió que no sucedería.

Y se dedicó a mirar el reloj.

Marcó el número del servicio de habitaciones por hacer algo. Luego se preguntó cómo demonios podría comer algo. Había llegado a la decisión de cancelar el pedido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

La experiencia le había enseñado cautela. Aun a sabiendas de que la protegían, observó por la mirilla para cerciorarse de que era el camarero uniformado. Satisfecha, abrió y miró con desinterés la bandeja.

-Déjela ahí -le dijo con un gesto, ya que no estaba segura de que hablara inglés. No obstante, una factura era una factura en cualquier idioma. Se inclinó para firmarla.

Sintió el pinchazo en el brazo y se echó para atrás con brusquedad. La droga funcionó con rapidez y trastabilló incluso cuando alargó la mano hacia el cuchillo de mesa. El mundo se volvió gris y se fundió en negro antes siquiera de que pudiera pensar en el nombre de Garrett.

* * *

**Corto e intenso no? jeje que le pasara a nuestra Kate jeje kieren saber?**

**algun review?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola holaa jeje les comunico que ya stamos en los ultimos capis jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 38**

Al general Husad también le gustaban las cosas hermosas. Le gustaba mirarlas, tocarlas, usarlas. No obstante, la austeridad de su cuartel general lo complacía. Un establecimiento militar requería una cierta atmósfera. La vida de un soldado jamás podía ser blanda, o la disciplina se perdía. Creía en eso, aun cuando se vestía con sedas y admiraba las esmeraldas de su mujer.

Era un hombre pequeño y delgado en excelente forma, con una voz hipnotizadora y un brillo en los ojos que algunos tomaban por genio y otros por locura. El título de general era autoimpuesto y, aunque había luchado en guerras, casi todas las medallas que lucía en el pecho se las había colgado él mismo. Por turnos trataba a sus hombres como un padre indulgente y un dictador sin corazón. No lo querían, pero lo temían lo suficiente como para cumplir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Para su reunión con Cabot lucía una capa dorada. Iba unida al cuello para revelar el uniforme plagado de medallas y el juego de pistolas a las caderas. Tenía un rostro atractivo, aguileño, con el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás. Resultaba muy fotogénico y hablaba como un evangelista. Su mente se deslizaba hacia una zona oscura y violenta que ni siquiera su medicación lograba ya controlar por completo.

Su despacho no estaba amueblado con austeridad, como el de Kendesa. El escritorio era enorme, de ébano barnizado, y dominaba la estancia desde el centro. A su alrededor unos sofás y sillones con cojines mullidos formaban un círculo. Había bibliotecas y vitrinas. Garrett las estudió con lo que parecía un interés distante.

Junto a la pared se cruzaban unos sillones ante un acuario enorme en el que nadaban unos llamativos peces tropicales en agua azul clara.

-_Monsieur_ Cabot -Husad extendió una mano con el calor y la sinceridad de un vendedor de coches al que le faltaba una venta para cumplir con su cuota mensual-. Bienvenido.

-General -aceptó la mano y contempló la cara del hombre al que había jurado matar. Tenía ojos negros y llenos de luces extrañas. Locura. ¿Se podía estar tan cerca y no percibirla?

-Espero que el viaje no le haya resultado demasiado molesto.

-En absoluto.

-Si es tan amable de sentarse.

Garrett ocupó un sillón y aguardó mientras el general se mantenía de pie con las manos a la espalda. Kendesa permanecía en silencio ante la puerta. Durante unos momentos, Husad recorrió la estancia, el sonido de sus brillantes botas era absorbido por la moqueta.

-La revolución necesita tanto aliados como armas -comenzó-. Libramos una guerra santa por el pueblo, una batalla que nos obliga a destruir a los indignos y a los no creyentes. En Europa y en Oriente Medio a menudo hemos tenido éxito en provocar la destrucción de aquellos que se oponen a nosotros -se volvió hacia Garrett con la cabeza alta y los ojos centelleantes-. Eso no basta. Tenemos nuestro deber, el deber sagrado de derrocar a los gobiernos opresores del mundo. Muchos morirán con rectitud y sacrificio antes de que tengamos éxito. Y lo tendremos.

Garett mantenía la serenidad y comprobó que era verdad que Husad poseía una voz viva y una presencia poderosa. Pero aunque continuó en esa misma vena durante diez minutos, básicamente no dijo nada. También notó que una vez terminado el discurso, miró a Kendesa. Se preguntó si buscaría aprobación o guía.

-Su misión, general, si me perdona, me interesa solo en lo que concierne a mis socios y a mí. Yo no soy un patriota o un soldado, sino un hombre de negocios -Garrett juntó las manos y continuó-. Usted necesita armas y yo puedo suministrárselas, a un precio.

-Su precio es elevado -dijo el general mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio.

-Mi precio incluye el factor de riesgo de asegurar, almacenar y entregar la mercancía.

Husad sacó la TS-35. En el momento en que Garrett se tensaba, oyó a Kendesa realizar un movimiento veloz y sorprendido detrás de él.

-Esta arma me resulta de especial interés.

La TS-35 era fina y asombrosamente ligera. Incluso a marcha forzada, un soldado podría transportarla con la misma facilidad que sus raciones de comida. Los cargadores eran más finos que un paquete de cigarrillos normal. Husad equilibró en las manos su forma parecida a una lanza, luego la alzó para apuntar con ella al centro de la frente de Garrett.

Si estaba cargada, y estaba seguro de que así era, el proyectil lo aniquilaría allí mismo, luego seguiría para matar a Kendesa y al desafortunado que se encontrara en su trayectoria durante los siguientes cincuenta metros.

-Los americanos no paran de hablar de la paz mientras fabrican unas armas tan brillantes -comentó Husad como en un sueño-. A nosotros se nos considera locos porque hablamos de la guerra. Un arma así ha sido fabricada para la guerra. Y la guerra es santa, justa, representa comida y bebida.

Garrett sintió un sudor frío en la espalda. Morir allí, en ese instante, sería una tontería.

-Con todo el respeto, general Husad, el arma no es suya hasta que no la haya pagado.

El dedo flotó un momento sobre el gatillo, se dobló, luego se retiró. Con una sonrisa encantadora, Husad bajó el arma.

-Desde luego. Somos guerreros, pero honestos. Nos quedaremos con su cargamento, _monsieur_ Cabot, y pedimos, en nombre de la amistad, que baje su precio en medio millón de francos.

Garrett sacó un cigarrillo con manos húmedas. Por amor a la supervivencia quería aceptar y acabar de una vez para continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Pero Cabot jamás habría aceptado con esa facilidad. Y ni Husad ni Kendesa lo esperarían.

-En nombre de la conveniencia, general, bajaremos el precio en un cuarto de millón, pagadero a la entrega de la mercancía.

El arma en ese momento estaba sobre el escritorio de Husad, y la acariciaba como podría haberlo hecho con un niño pequeño o con una mascota. Una vez más Garrett vio que miraba a Kendesa.

-Se redactarán los papeles. Lo llevarán de vuelta a Sefrou. Dentro de tres días usted realizará la entrega en persona.

-Será un placer -Garrett se levantó.

-Se me ha informado de que le interesa nuestro invitado -Husad sonrió. Los dientes y los ojos le brillaron-. ¿Interés personal?

-Los negocios siempre son algo personal para mí, general.

-Quizá le interesaría observar al doctor. Kendesa lo arreglará.

-Desde luego, general -Kendesa abrió la puerta.

Garrett lo vio dirigirle a Husad y al arma una mirada incómoda antes de que regresaran al corredor.

-El general se divierte de formas extrañas -comentó mientras caminaban.

-¿Tuvo miedo, _monsieur_ Cabot?

-A diferencia de usted, yo he observado el poder de esa arma. Es posible que usted elija morir por su causa, Kendesa. Yo no. A mis socios puede resultarles inaceptable seguir haciendo negocios con alguien tan inestable.

-El general se encuentra bajo cierta tensión.

Garrett aplastó el cigarrillo en el suelo de piedra y decidió correr un riesgo.

-Se me considera una persona observadora. ¿Quién es el que blande el martillo, Kendesa? ¿Con quién hago realmente negocios?

Kendesa se detuvo. Como era su costumbre, llevaba un traje occidental, sin adornos ni joyas. La decisión surgió con facilidad, ya que la había analizado cierto tiempo. Si Cabot no continuaba satisfaciéndolo, sería muy sencillo arreglar su eliminación.

-Como sucede a menudo, el que ostenta el título suele ser un testaferro. La condición mental del general se ha vuelto frágil en el último año. Ha pasado a ser mi deber asumir más responsabilidad -esperó hasta tener la certeza de que Garrett lo entendía-. ¿Cambia esto su posición?

«No es el general», pensó, «sino Kendesa». Kendesa había ordenado la muerte de Charlie, el secuestro de Denaly. De modo que trataría con Kendesa en vez de con un títere medio loco.

-A mí me satisface -repuso.

-Excelente -en cuanto Denaly hubiera terminado su tarea, Kendesa asumiría todo el poder. Y eso sería mucho más fácil con el respaldo y la riqueza de la organización de Cabot.

Con un gesto le indicó a dos guardias que se apartaran. Sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió una puerta.

Ningún laboratorio de investigación y desarrollo habría estado mejor equipado. La iluminación era brillante y cada superficie estaba impoluta. Garett vio dos cámaras de vigilancia antes de centrar su atención en el hermano de Kate.

Era el mismo hombre de la instantánea, pero estaba más flaco y viejo. La tensión le había marcado la cara y oscurecido la piel alrededor de los ojos. Iba bien afeitado, pero el pelo, más oscuro que el de Kate, estaba despeinado. La bata blanca de laboratorio le colgaba amplia sobre unos vaqueros y una camisa azul.

Eleazar se apartó del microscopio y se levantó. El odio que vio en sus ojos provocó alivio en Garrett. No se había rendido ni cedido. Aguantaba con agallas. Si tenía suficiente fuerza para odiar, entonces la tendría para escapar.

-Doctor Denaly, ¿su trabajo va bien hoy?

-No he visto a mi hija en dos días.

-Ya hablamos de los incentivos, doctor.

Eleazar cerró una mano con fuerza. Había soportado la tortura que le habían infligido. Solo la amenaza de que pudieran llevar a Caitlin a ese pequeño cuarto oscuro lo había retenido en el laboratorio.

-Estoy aquí. Trabajo. Se me prometió que no le harían daño y que si cooperaba la vería a diario.

-Me temo que el general considera que avanza muy despacio. Cuando haya algún progreso, le traeremos a su hija. Mientras tanto, le presento a _monsieur_ Cabot. Está interesado en su trabajo.

-Váyase al infierno -espetó Eleazar, mirando a Garrett con ojos llenos de odio.

-El trabajo que realiza aquí pondrá su nombre en los libros de historia, doctor Denaly -Garrett miró alrededor, como interesado por el laboratorio al tiempo que buscaba otra salida-. Fascinante, mi organización cree que el beneficio que se obtendrá de su suero será enorme.

-Su dinero le servirá de poco cuando un loco haya destruido el mundo.

Garrett sonrió. De modo que lo entendía. Mantuvo la voz suave.

-Su suero garantizará poder y beneficios para aquellos lo bastante inteligentes para ganárselos. ¿Hay algún progreso? -le preguntó a Kendesa.

-Es lento -en esa ocasión Kendesa sonrió y observó a Garrett con atención-. El eslabón perdido es la hermana de Denaly. Tiene en su posesión algunas notas y cierto conocimiento que aceleraría la finalización de este trabajo. Pronto se reunirá con usted, doctor.

Garrett sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Eleazar se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

* * *

**Holaa bellezas jeje como stan? que les parecio el capi? creen que Garrett se delatara? jeje**

**espero reviews jeje**


	39. Chapter 39

**Holaaa bellezas como stamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 39**

-Es lento -en esa ocasión Kendesa sonrió y observó a Garrett con atención-. El eslabón perdido es la hermana de Denaly. Tiene en su posesión algunas notas y cierto conocimiento que aceleraría la finalización de este trabajo. Pronto se reunirá con usted, doctor.

Garrett sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Eleazar se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-¿Kate? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

Kendesa desenfundó la pistola con rapidez.

-Cálmese, doctor. Está ilesa -le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Garrett-. ¿Era usted consciente, _monsieur_, de que viajaba con la hermana del buen doctor?

-¿Yo? -podía jugar de dos maneras. Pero si seguía el instinto y atacaba, Eleazar Denaly moriría-. Me temo que se equivoca.

-La mujer que trajo a Casablanca es la doctora Kate Denaly.

-La mujer que traje a Casablanca es una pequeña prostituta americana que recogí en París. Atractiva, divertida y tonta.

-Mucho más aguda de lo que usted imagina, _monsieur_. Lo han utilizado.

De modo que era eso. Por una vez Garrett bendijo al SSI por la fuerza y profundidad de su tapadera.

-Se equivoca -había un leve -deje furioso en su voz.

-No, lamento tener que decirle que el equivocado es usted. La mujer lo buscó adrede, con la esperanza de que la acercara hasta su hermano. Imagino que desempeñó muy bien su papel.

-Muy bien. Si tiene usted razón.

-La tengo. Hace poco ella estaba en México, donde buscó y consiguió la ayuda de un agente del SSI. Podemos dar por hecho que fue él quien la instruyó sobre el curso a seguir. ¿Conoce el nombre de II Gatto, Cabot?

Garrett sacó un cigarrillo, cerciorándose de que la mano no pareciera muy firme.

-Lo conozco.

-Busca venganza sobre el general y para conseguirla los utiliza a la mujer y a usted.

-¿Quién es?

-Lamento no poseer todavía esa información -durante un breve momento la inseguridad pudo con la serenidad sofisticada-. Por desgracia, el general se precipito en ejecutar a tres hombres que tal vez habrían sido capaces de identificarlo. Pero la mujer lo conoce, y nos lo contará. A su debido momento.

-¿Dónde la tiene? -soltó el humo-. No tolero ser el peón de una mujer.

-Viene de camino, si es que aún no ha llegado. Podrá hablar con ella cuando regrese aquí. En cuanto tengamos sus notas, y haya identificado a II Gatto, tal vez considere un acto de buena voluntad entregársela a usted.

-Canalla.

Eleazar alzó el puño y habría golpeado si Garrett no se hubiera movido con celeridad. Aferro el brazo del científico y se lo retorció hacia arriba por la espalda. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

-La ramera de su hermana está en deuda conmigo -Eleazar mostró los dientes pero no pudo contraatacar-. Haré que pague su deuda, y también usted, doctor -lo apartó a un lado-. He visto suficiente -indicó con tono seco, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Déjeme ver a Caitlin. Deje que vea a mi hija, hijo de perra -gritó Eleazar.

-Quizá mañana, doctor -repuso Kendesa con calma-. Quizá entonces reúna a su familia -con igual sosiego, abrió la puerta y la cerró a la espalda. Le brindaba cierto placer ver al ecuánime André Cabot agitado-. No debe avergonzarse, amigo mío. La mujer, bajo la guía de II Gatto, es una enemiga formidable.

Garrett se volvió contra él. En un instante tuvo a Kendesa pegado a la pared. En el momento en que las armas de los guardias le apuntaron guardaba en la mano la llave que había estado en el bolsillo del otro.

-No toleraré que nadie me tome por tonto. ¿La mujer está ilesa?

Kendesa le indicó a los guardias que se apartaran al tiempo que Garrett relajaba la prensa.

-No la queríamos herida.

-Bien -un músculo se contrajo en su mejilla-. Muy bien. Cuando vuelva en tres días, la quiero. Consiga la información que necesite, Kendesa. Consígala y luego entrégueme a la mujer. Entre nosotros, el precio del cargamento se puede reducir en otro cuarto de millón de francos.

-El precio de su orgullo es alto -Kendesa enarcó una ceja.

-Antes de que termine, esa mujer deseará con todo su corazón que usted la haya matado -se alisó la chaqueta y pareció recuperar el control-. Doy por hecho que la niña sigue con vida.

-Está en el segundo nivel. Unos tranquilizantes suaves la mantienen apaciguada. Estos irlandeses están llenos de pasión.

-Ciertamente -vio que el conductor y el coche esperaban donde los había dejado-. Informare a mis socios. Si los papeles están en orden, concluiremos nuestro negocio actual.

-Cabot -Kendesa apoyó una mano en la puerta del coche-. ¿II Gatto lo perturba?

Garrett lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Considero que tendrá poco interés en mí y mucho más en usted. Yo cuidaría mi espalda, _mon ami_. Los gatos atacan con rapidez -se sentó en la parte de atrás y por primera vez en años, se puso a rezar.

Contuvo la impotencia y miró el reloj. Automáticamente reactivó el artilugio de rastreo, pero le interesaba más el tiempo. Al anochecer podría regresar plenamente armado.

Ella estaría bien. Era fuerte y valiente. Regresaría a buscarla y la sacaría de allí, sin importar lo que hubiera que hacer o sacrificar.

Pero el sudor frío que sentía le recordó lo que era temer por algo más que la propia vida.

Cuando la llanta estalló, cayó al costado del coche. Se irguió con una maldición. El instinto lo llevó a meter la mano en el bolsillo al bajar del vehículo. El conductor también bajó, miró la rueda pinchada y luego se desplomó como si fiera de piedra.

Garrett extrajo la pistola al sospechar una emboscada. Giró y vio que Breintz se incorporaba de detrás de una roca.

-Tu mente está en otra parte, viejo amigo. Si te hubiera querido muerto, ya habrías caído.

-Tienen a Kate -guardó la pistola.

-Lo sé. Uno de sus guardias vivió el tiempo suficiente para llamarme -saltó con agilidad de la roca-. Mis órdenes son darte doce horas para sacar a los Denaly. Si no tienes éxito, he de destruir el cuartel general de Martillo.

-Dame tu arma.

-¿Un rifle? -Breintz enarcó una ceja-. Qué vanidad.

-Doce horas no me brindan mucho tiempo. El rifle.

-Por una vez II Gatto no usa la cabeza -Breintz se inclinó para examinar la ropa del conductor-. ¿Podría ser que la mujer representa más que una misión? -le quitó el tocado árabe al hombre y se lo puso en la cabeza-. Un tamaño adecuado.

Garrett respiró hondo hasta que la cabeza se le despejó.

-Tú conduces. Podemos eliminar a los guardias de la puerta y utilizar sus armas. El plan es bastante simple. Sacamos a Denaly y yo encuentro a Kate y a la niña.

-De acuerdo -Breintz le indicó que lo siguiera. Con la facilidad de una cabra, subió por las rocas hasta que Garrett vio la caja que le había comprado a Bakir. Breintz sonrió-. Ya he trabajado antes contigo -le entregó un lanzagranadas-. Y este es mi país. Con modestia puedo afirmar que mis contactos aquí son excelentes.

Garrett se quitó la chaqueta de seda salvaje de Cabot y la tiró al suelo. Se pasó la correa del arma por el hombro y recogió otra.

-Había olvidado lo bueno que eres.

-Amigo... -se dedicó a unir cargadores-... ahora incluso soy mejor.

-Hemos de esperar hasta que anochezca -se ajustó un cinturón con municiones.

-La oscuridad llegará pronto -Breintz se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

-No tienes órdenes de ir conmigo.

-No -el otro cerró los ojos y comenzó a caer en un estado de meditación-. Charles Forrester era un buen hombre.

-Gracias -deseando poder hallar la misma serenidad, se sentó al lado de Breintz. Y esperó la puesta de sol.

* * *

**que pasara ahora? como stara Kate? jeje**

**quieren saber mas?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola hola como vamos? espero que bien**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 40**

Kate despertó despacio; tenía la mente nebulosa y la cabeza le palpitaba. En un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de recuperar la conciencia, para recaer de inmediato en el entorno gris. Oyó llanto, apagado y sentido, y se preguntó si sería ella.

Sintió calor contra el costado y luego calor a lo largo del brazo. Instintivamente, alargó la mano.

-Tía Kate, por favor, despierta. Por favor, tía Kate... Estoy muy asustada.

Era como una pesadilla. Kate sentía la piel muy fría. «No es más que un sueño», se dijo, aunque las súplicas de Caitlin sonaban cada vez más claras. Abrió los ojos y la vio.

-Pensé que estabas muerta -Caitlin, que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, enterró la cara en el cabello de Kate-. Te tiraron en la cama y te quedaste tan quieta que pensé que estabas muerta.

-Pequeña -se incorporó y por poco pierde otra vez el sentido. La droga había sido fuerte y la había dejado con un dolor de cabeza terrible y rastros de náuseas. Insegura de qué era real, alargó la mano y tocó la cara de Caitlin-. Oh, pequeña. Eres tú. Eres tú de verdad -abrazó a la niña y la meció-. Caitlin, cariño, adelante, llora. Pobrecita, lo asustada que debías estar, sola en este sitio. Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Vas a llevarnos a casa?

Se preguntó dónde estaba ese hogar y dónde se encontraban ellos. Miró alrededor del cuarto poco iluminado y recordó al camarero y el pinchazo de la hipodérmica. Cerró los ojos y se maldijo por su estupidez. Rezó para que no tuvieran también a Garrett.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora? Por favor, quiero irme a casa.

-Pronto -murmuró Kate-. En cuanto sea posible. Caitlin, ¿puedes secarte los ojos y hablarme?

-¿No te irás? -con sollozos, la pequeña se acercó más.

-No. No, no te dejaré -se prometió que primero tendrían que matarla-. ¿Dónde está tu papá?

-Lo mantienen abajo, en un laboratorio.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Sé valiente, cariño. ¿Tu padre está bien?

-Parece un poco enfermo. No recuerdo cuándo me dejaron verlo por última vez -se pasó la mano por las mejillas húmedas-. Lloró una vez.

-Está bien. Todo va a salir bien. Hay un... -calló al recordar la minuciosidad con que Garrett había buscado micros ocultos en la habitación del hotel. Alguien podría estar escuchándolas en ese momento. No podía mencionar el nombre de él ni consolar a su sobrina diciéndole que iban a recibir ayuda-. Sin duda habrá un modo de salir.-comentó-. Solo hemos de ser pacientes. Ya estamos juntas -luego se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Con todo el sigilo que pudo, inspeccionó el cuarto.

Supo que fue más suerte que pericia lo que la llevó a encontrar el micro. El primer impulso que tuvo que de aplastarlo. Pero se obligó a pensar con frialdad. Dejó el micrófono en su sitio y volvió a la cama estrecha.

-Conocí a un hombre en México -comenzó, convencida de que quienquiera que la estuviera escuchando, ya lo sabría-. Dijo que me ayudaría. Tenía un nombre gracioso, Caitlin. II Gano. Significa «gato».

-¿Se parece a un gato?

-No -sonrió-. Pero piensa como uno. Cuando no me ponga en contacto con él mañana, vendrá a buscarnos.

-¿Y nos llevará a casa?

-Sí, cariño. ¿Sabes dónde nos encontramos?

-Es como una cueva grande con un montón de túneles.

-Comprendo -alzó los párpados de la pequeña y examinó sus pupilas. Casi se dejó dominar por la furia al ver que la drogaban-. ¿Sales alguna vez al exterior?

-No. No hay ninguna ventana.

Caitlin se encogió cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre con un rifle al hombro entró con una bandeja. La dejó en el borde de la cama y volvió a salir.

-Una vez lo mordí -indicó Caitlin con algo de su viejo espíritu.

-Bien hecho.

-Me pegó.

-No volverá a pegarte -Kate observó la bandeja. Había arroz y unos trozos de carne guisada, además de dos vasos con leche. Olfateó la comida-. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

-La comida no sabe bien, pero me entra hambre. Cada vez que como, me viene sueño.

-Necesitas comer, cariño -pero movió la cabeza en sentido negativo al alzar la bandeja-. Te ayuda a mantener la fuerza -tiró el contenido de los dos platos bajo la cama-. Y también necesitas dormir -miró alrededor y encontró unas sábanas sucias en un rincón sobre las que vertió la leche. Caitlin seguía sus movimientos con ojos muy abiertos-. Vamos, pequeña, intenta comer un poco más -cuando la niña se llevó una mano a la boca y emitió unas risitas, Kate sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad-. Eso es. Y ahora bébete la leche -sonriéndole, regresó a la cama.

-La leche no me gusta -dijo Caitlin con expresión traviesa.

-Es buena para tus huesos. No querrás tener huesos blandos, ¿verdad? -acurrucada junto a la pequeña, acercó la boca a su oreja y susurró-: Te ponen algo en la comida para hacerte dormir. Tienes que fingir que duermes para que no descubran que no la has comido. Haz lo que yo te diga. Si uno de los hombres regresa, quédate muy quieta para que no se enteren de que los hemos engañado.

-No te vayas, tía Kate -Caitlin asintió.

-No, no me iré.

Acunó a la pequeña en brazos. En la oscuridad, clavó la vista en el techo e hizo planes.

* * *

**A poco no esta interesante, algun review?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 41**

La puesta de sol llegó con resplandor. Las montañas adquirieron una tonalidad rosácea y la arena dorada. A la última luz, Breinrz se puso la ropa del conductor después de arreglar la rueda, mientras Garrett llenaba de armas el suelo del vehículo.

Trabajaban en silencio, ya que todo estaba dicho. Cuando el sol se hundió detrás de las cumbres más altas, Garrett se tumbó en la parte de atrás y Breintz se sentó al volante. Pusieron rumbo al este por última vez.

Breintz comenzó a silbar a medida que se acercaban. Igual que Garrett antes, notó a los centinelas en el risco sobre el edificio. Siguiendo las directrices de su amigo, introdujo el código y aguardó hasta que la puerta se elevó.

Al frenar el coche en el interior, bajó la cabeza para ocultar al máximo la cara. Un guardia se acercó cuando la puerta se cerraba.

-Has hecho un buen tiempo -dijo justo antes de que Breintz le clavara un codo en el cuello.

Garrett bajó del coche y abrió el camino en dirección al laboratorio.

Se detuvieron veinte pasos más adelante. En absoluto silencio se encargaron de otros dos guardias. Garrett sabía que tendrían que moverse con celeridad en cuanto entraran en el laboratorio. Allí las cámaras los delatarían. Se fundió contra la pared cuando Breintz avanzó con andar un poco irregular.

-Un cigarrillo -exigió en árabe, con la voz un poco pastosa-. ¿De qué sirve el vino sin tabaco?

Cuando uno de los guardias sonrió, los dos se movieron con rapidez. No se recurrió a un solo disparo.

-Todavía tienes un toque ligero -comentó Breintz cuando Trace introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

-Y el tuyo ha mejorado -respiró hondo y abrió la puerta-. Siga trabajando -le dijo a Eleazar en voz baja cuando el otro lo vio-. Dele la espalda a las cámaras todo lo que sea posible.

A pesar de la orden, Eleazar dejó las pinzas y el tubo de ensayo.

-Usted.

En sus ojos había una expresión que le indicó a Garrett que ya casi lo habían empujado hasta su límite.

-Por el amor de Dios, si quiere sacar de aquí a su hija, siga trabajando. No quiero que vean nada inusual hasta el último minuto.

-Colabore -comentó Breintz mientras vigilaba el exterior.

-Levante el maldito tubo de ensayo, haga algo científico. Soy del SSI.

Eleazar recogió el tubo con una fuerza que amenazó con romperlo.

-Es usted un cerdo.

-Tal vez, pero estoy aquí para sacarlos a su hija y a usted... y a la idiota de su hermana. No deje de trabajar. ¿Es que quiere ver una placa? -echó un vistazo a la primera cámara- Haga lo que le digo, hágalo despacio y bien.

Algo en el tono impulsó a Eleazar a obedecer, pero la tensión seguía siendo evidente.

-Creía que era usted francés.

-Soy tan irlandés como usted, Denaly -aseguró con una sonrisa-. Y por todos los santos que vamos a mandar al infierno todo este sitio. Y ahora muévase todo lo que pueda a la izquierda, hasta el límite del alcance de la cámara. Vaya a buscar esos papeles.

Eleazar dejó el tubo y obedeció. De espalda a las cámaras, estudió los papeles como si comprobara las ecuaciones.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?

-Su hermana ayudó mucho. Si tiene la mitad de agallas que ella, lo conseguiremos. Y ahora siga leyendo como si algo no encajara. Saque el lápiz como si intentara a tomar notas. Voy a volar la cámara. Cuando lo haga, corra. Breintz lo sacará de aquí mientras yo subo en busca de la niña y de Kate. ¡Ahora!

Voló la cámara con un único disparo. Cuando Eleazar atravesó la puerta, los dos agentes tenían las armas listas.

-Dame veinte minutos -le dijo Garrett a Breintz.

-No me voy sin Caitlin.

-Iré a rescatarla -empujó a Eleazar en la dirección de Breintz-. Usted es la clave. Si vuelven a apresarlo, ninguno de nosotros lo conseguirá.

-Es mi hija -la extenuación y la desesperación se habían convertido en una fría determinación-. No la dejaré atrás.

-No cabe duda de que es su hermano -musitó Garrett. Y el tiempo se agotaba. Metió un rifle en manos de Eleazar-. ¿Podrá usarlo?

-Será un placer -sonrió dominado por un rayo de esperanza.

-Rézale a los dioses que más te gusten -le dijo Garrett a Breintz.

-Ya lo he hecho.

* * *

**que pasara ahora?**

**espero reviews.. jeje**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola bellezas como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 42**

Kate oyó que la puerta se abría y permaneció tan callada y quieta como Caitlin. La niña se había quedado dormida de verdad. Sostuvo la penosa arma en la mano. Durante la hora que había permanecido en la oscuridad, había intentado aceptar que Garrett estaba muerto. Habían descubierto el engaño, lo habían matado y luego secuestrado a ella.

Quería llorarlo, enfurecerse, pero primero debía tener su venganza, y la libertad de su familia.

Con los ojos entornados, vio al hombre inclinarse sobre ella. Contuvo el aliento y lo golpeó. El borde del plato le dio de lleno en el puente de la nariz. Oyó el crujido y vio el chorro de sangre. Mientras el tipo quedaba cegado, alzó el otro plato y volvió a golpearlo. El hombre trastabilló pero la arrastró en el proceso. Aunque le había retorcido dolorosamente el brazo, recordó lo que le había dicho su vecina de Nueva York.

«Ve a los ojos».

En esa ocasión el otro gritó. La culata del arma la golpeó en el costado cuando intentó enderezarla para apuntarle. Y entonces tuvo que luchar por la vida de las dos.

A través de una oleada roja de miedo y fina oyó los gemidos de Caitlin. Igual que en las pesadillas. Al oírlo, se puso a luchar como una posesa. Aferró el rifle. Y el otro también. Explotó con el sonido más terrible que jamás había oído.

Entonces estuvo de pie, sosteniéndolo, y el hombre, a quien en ningún momento le había visto la cara, yació tendido a sus pies.

-¡Tía Kate! -Caitlin bajó de la cama para abrazarle las piernas-. ¿Está muerto? ¿El hombre malo está muerto?

-Creo... no lo sé -osciló, como si otra vez estuviera bajo el efecto de la droga-. No lo sé. Hemos de irnos. Ya.

Entonces sonaron unos disparos cerca. Se situó delante de la niña y alzó el rifle. Tenía las manos mojadas por el sudor mientras se aprestaba a proteger a los suyos.

Habían encontrado al primer guardia con mayor rapidez de la que había previsto Garrett. De no haber sido por la suerte y un ataque frontal brutal, estarían arrinconados. Llegaron al segundo nivel.

-Los contendré aquí - Breintz se situó detrás de una columna en lo alto de las escaleras-. Encontrad a la mujer ya la niña.

Garrett recurrió al lanzagranadas y envió tres por encima de la barandilla.

-Manténgase agachado -le ordenó a Eleazar y comenzó a moverse. Abrió media docena de puertas, luego vio la que ya estaba abierta. Con la espalda pegada a la pared, aferró el arma con ambas manos y respiró hondo dos veces antes de plantarse en la abertura, preparado para disparar. La bala de Kate le rozó el hombro izquierdo. Quedó demasiado conmocionado para sentir el aguijonazo-. Santo cielo, mujer.

-¡Garrett! -bajó el rifle y se adelantó-. Oh, Garrett, te creía muerto.

-Cerca he estado -pasó los dedos por encima de la manga, disgustado cuando los retiró rojos.

-Eleazar -con un sollozo, se pegó a él.

-¡Papá! -Caitlin corrió y fue alzada en brazos.

-La reunión familiar será más tarde -les dijo Garrett-. Larguémonos. ¡Breintz! -soltó unas ráfagas en el primer nivel para cubrir al agente-. Llévatelos. Yo mantendré a todo el mundo ocupado -sacó del hombro la Uzi que le había quitado a uno de los guardias-. Quince minutos -dijo con los dientes apretados-. Hazlo volar en quince minutos.

-Preferiría volver a verte.

-Sí -se secó el sudor de la frente. Corrió de vuelta hacia las escaleras disparando el arma automática antes de que Kate se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡No! ¡No, no puede! -pero sí podía. Kate sabía que debía enfrentarse a su destino, igual que ella-. Lo siento, Eleazar -le dio un beso veloz-. He de quedarme con él. Marchense de una vez -corrió en pos de Garrett.

El provocó una serie de explosiones que no solo despejaron las escaleras, sino que casi las pulverizan. Iba por la mitad del descenso cuando oyó el ruido a su espalda. Por segunda vez se topó con Kate.

-En nombre de Dios, ¿qué...?

-Sabes que tienen mayores posibilidades si nos separamos. Me quedo contigo. Ese era el trato.

Era demasiado tarde para enviarla con los otros. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró con él.

Con satisfacción vio que habían causado daños considerables. Y más confusión. El general había salido y disparaba la TS-35. Mientras potenciaba los daños en su cuartel general, ordenaba a sus hombres que plantaran cara al ejército invasor. El ataque inesperado parecía haber cortado los últimos lazos que lo unían con la cordura. Garrett alzó su arma. El general cayó antes de haber apretado el gatillo.

-Idiota -Kendesa se detuvo ante el cuerpo con la capa dorada-. Tu momento ha pasado -se inclinó y le quitó el arma americana-. Lo que nos has costado -giró para gritar órdenes a los soldados que se dispersaban-. ¡A la entrada principal, idiotas! ¡Cortad la entrada principal!

«Demasiado tarde», pensó Garrett al salir de su escondite.

-Has perdido, Kendesa. Y el idiota eres tú por creer que la mujer me había engañado, cuando fui yo quien te engañó.

-Cabot.

-Cuando me conviene.

-II Gatto, al fin -la expresión del otro cambió.

-Desde luego que al fin. Nuestro negocio ha concluido, Kendesa, y esto es algo personal.

Quizá lo habría matado allí mismo, pero antes de que pudiera comprobarlo, el general alzó su pistola.

-Traidor -Kendesa trastabilló hacia atrás al recibir el disparo, pero no cayó.

Garrett volvió a apuntar.

En esa ocasión interfirió el cielo.

El sucio sufrió una violenta sacudida. El primer pensamiento de Garrett fue que Breintz había detonado las cargas explosivas con antelación. Tomó la mano de Kate y emprendió la carrera. Otro temblor los lanzó a los dos contra la pared de piedra.

-Terremoto -indicó Garrett mientras luchaba por respirar-. Uno de verdad. Todo el lugar se va a venir abajo.

-Consiguieron salir, ¿no?

-Tuvieron tiempo -era la única esperanza que podía darle.

Corrieron por un pasillo, pero se desmoronó delante de ellos. Kate oyó gritos cuando el polvo la cegó. Sin detenerse a respirar, Garrett la desvió hacia otro corredor.

-Ha de haber más de una salida. No lo conseguiremos por la delantera -una vez más siguió su instinto y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones del general-. Sin duda tenía una vía de escape -dijo al volar la cerradura de la puerta. Introdujo a Kate dentro y buscó lo obvio-. Localiza un botón, un mecanismo -gritó mientras inspeccionaba la biblioteca. Oía caer rocas desde una gran altura. Algo ardía y el incendio se hallaba cerca. Apartó los libros con ambas manos. Entonces lo encontró. El panel se deslizó a un costado.

El pasillo era estrecho y vibraba debido a los temblores subterráneos. Pero nadie lo vigilaba. Rezó para que su suerte continuara y empujó a Kate dentro. A los pocos segundos salieron a la noche.

Los hombres corrían y gritaban. Detrás de ellos, el edificio se estaba deshaciendo y enormes trozos de roca caían con un ruido que parecía imposible. Entonces el ruido se incrementó con la primera explosión. Garrett emprendió la carrera y nadie fue tras ellos.

A Kate le dio la impresión de que corrieron kilómetros. El no la dejó descansar y ella no se lo pidió. Entonces, como una sombra, Breintz salió de detrás de una roca.

-Así que volvemos a encontrarnos.

-Eso parece -Garrett arrastró a Kate hacia el campamento improvisado.

-Los dioses hicieron innecesario que completara nuestro plan -con su calma habitual, Breintz le pasó unos prismáticos de visión nocturna.

-Queda poco -dijo Garrett al enfocarlos en la dirección por la que habían llegado.

-¿Y Kendesa?

-El general se ocupó de él -bajó los prismáticos-. O lo hicieron tus dioses. Martillo ha quedado aplastada -le devolvió los binoculares-. Imagino que te espera un ascenso.

-Y a ti.

-Yo he terminado -se sentó con la espalda contra una roca y observó a Kate reunir a su familia.

-Estoy en deuda contigo -Eleazaer se sentó con su hija acurrucada en el regazo y con su hermana cerca.

-Cumplía con mi trabajo.

-En todo caso, estoy en deuda contigo. ¿Tienes algún nombre?

Garrett aceptó la botella que le pasó Breintz. El trago largo que dio tenía energía para que viviera una semana más.

-Cullen.

-Gracias, Cullen, por mi hija.

Caitlin se incorporo para susurrar algo en el oído de su padre. Entonces, en respuesta al murmullo de él, se levantó y caminó hacia Garrett.

-Mi papá dice que nos has salvado.

-Más o menos -estaba más delgada que en la foto, y los ojos parecían demasiado grandes en la carita pálida. Incapaz de resistirse, alargó la mano y tiró de uno de sus enredados rizos rojos-. Ya se ha terminado.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Sí, claro -se encogió de hombros.

Se pegó a él y con el vigor de la infancia río entre dientes.

-Hueles -comentó sin crueldad-. Supongo que yo también huelo.

-Un poco.

Mientras ella le besaba la mejilla, la abrazó y miró a Kate.

-Solo pequeñas cosas -le susurró ella-. Lo único que podemos cambiar son pequeñas cosas. Pero vale la pena -por miedo a llorar, se levantó para alejarse un poco entre las sombras. Lo oyó acercarse a su espalda-. Sé que quieres saber cómo llegué y qué sucedió, pero no puedo hablar de ello ahora.

-Está bien. De acuerdo -fue a tocarle el pelo, pero bajó la mano-. Hemos de irnos. En Sefrou habrá un avión que nos llevará a Madrid. El SSI se ocupará de ustedes.

-Pensé que te habían matado -fue la ira, y no las lágrimas, lo que brillaba en sus ojos al volverse-. Pensé que estabas muerto, ¿y lo único de lo que a ti se te ocurre hablar es de aviones y del SSI?

Garrett se llevó la mano a la sangre que se secaba en su hombro.

-La única bala que recibí fue de ti.

-Oh, Dios, lo había olvidado -se le acercó con celeridad-. Podría haberte matado.

-No con esa puntería.

-Te equivocas -se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca-. Maté a un hombre. Con mis propias manos -bajó la vista a ellas y experimentó un escalofrío-. Ni siquiera le vi la cara, pero lo maté.

-Y crees que no podrás vivir con ello -le tomó el mentón en la mano para obligarla a mirarlo. Tenía la cara sucia y un arañazo en el pómulo se la había ensangrentado un poco-. Puedes, Kate. Puedes vivir con muchas cosas. Créeme, lo sé.

-Garrett, ¿quieres hacer algo por mí? ¿Una cosa más?

-Tal vez.

Ella casi río al notar su cautela.

-Si no es un gran inconveniente para ti, ¿querrías abrazarme? No deseo llorar, y si me abrazas, no lo haré.

-Ven aquí -murmuró, rodeándola con los brazos. Pensó que todo había terminado y que ella estaba a salvo-. Llora si quieres. No te hará ningún mal.

El era cálido y duro y la noche volvía a estar en silencio.

-Ya no me hace falta.

* * *

**bello no ? les comento que ya casi terminamos **

**jeje gracias por todoo**


	43. Chapter 43

**y aqui viene algo grande jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 43**

-Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, no entiendo cómo puedes estar nervioso por esto.

-No seas ridícula. No estoy nervioso -volvió a tirar del nudo de la corbata-. No sé por qué diablos dejé que me convencieras.

Complacida consigo misma, Kate iba sentada en el coche alquilado mientras se alejaban del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

-Me diste tu palabra de que podíamos ir a cualquier sitio que yo quisiera una vez que se hubieran arreglado las cosas. Y yo quería ir a la boda de tu hermana.

-Un truco impropio de ti, Doc, después de haberte salvado la vida.

Por eso mismo Kate estaba decidida a salvar la suya, o al menos una pequeña parte.

-La palabra de un hombre es lo que lo define -dijo con solemnidad, luego río cuando él la maldijo-. Vamos, Garrett, no seas cascarrabias. Es un día hermoso y creo que nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida. ¿Viste lo maravillosos que parecían Eleazar y Caitlin cuando los dejamos? No me puedo creer que se haya acabado, acabado de verdad.

-Se ha terminado -cedió lo suficiente como para apoyar una mano sobre la de ella-. Tu hermano y la pequeña pueden volver a Irlanda y olvidarse de todo esto. Con Husad y Kendesa muertos y el cuartel general de Martillo destruido, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

-Addison no quedó contento con que el proyecto Horizonte hubiera resultado destruido o con la negativa de Eleazar a duplicarlo.

Garrett emitió una risa breve. Quizá se había equivocado con los científicos... o al menos con algunos. Denaly había aguantado cara a cara con Addison, rechazando ofertas, súplicas, sobornos y amenazas. Kate había adoptado la misma postura, sin mencionar su memoria fotográfica y dejando a Addison y al SSI con unas cuantas notas manipuladas. Para bien o para mal, Horizonte estaba acabado.

-Pocas cosas le gustaron. Gruñó durante una hora por haber perdido una caja con armas, incluyendo una TS-35.

-Creo que lo que peor le sentaba era perder a uno de sus mejores agentes.

-No creo que él lo pusiera de esa manera -enarcó una ceja.

-Pero a mí me lo reconoció -se alisó la falda del vestido verde de seda, más elaborado que su estilo habitual, pero después de todo era la boda de Rosalie Cullen-. Esperaba que pudiera convencerte de quedarte a bordo, según sus propias palabras.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Que estaba loco.

-Dentro de unos pocos días podrás volver a Nueva York. La habrás echado de menos, ¿no?

-En realidad no había pensado en ello. Supongo que todos en Random-Frye creen que me ha tragado la tierra suspiró, satisfecha-. Y en cierto sentido, así es. Aún no lo he decidido -no iba a volver a Nueva York ni ir a ninguna parte sin él. Lo que pasaba era que Garrett todavía no lo sabía-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Te vas a ir directamente a las islas?

-Primero he de ocuparme de algunas cosas en Chicago -hizo una pausa, ya que aún no había asimilado todo-. Por algún motivo, Charlie me dejó su casa.

-Comprendo -sonrió feliz-. Así que al fin tienes un hogar, o eso parece.

-No sé nada sobre casas ni propiedades -musitó. Se hallaban en Beverly Hills, con sus mansiones y setos recortados. Era el tipo de lugar con el que siempre había soñado su padre. Pensó que los Cullen habían progresado en el mundo. Al menos algunos lo habían hecho. Volvió a tirarse de la corbata-. Escucha, Doc, esta es una mala idea. Podemos regresar al aeropuerto y volar a Nueva Zelanda. Es un país hermoso.

Kate se contuvo de recordarle que también estaba en el otro extremo del mundo.

-Una promesa es una promesa -le recordó con sencillez.

-No quiero estropearle la ocasión a Rosalie, ni al resto de la familia.

-Claro que no lo harás. Por eso vamos.

-No lo entiendes, Kate -y hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de explicárselo-. Mi padre jamás me ha perdonado por marcharme. Nunca entendió por qué tuve que hacerlo. Quería... Supongo que necesitaba que yo formara parte del sueño que él tenía. La Familia Cullen, con luces grandes y acentuadas. Broadway, Las Vegas, el Carnegie Hall.

Ella guardó silencio largo rato. Luego habló en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

-Mi padre jamás me perdonó, nunca me comprendió. Quería que fiera una cosa y yo siempre fui otra. ¿Te quiere tu padre, Garrett?

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa...

-Mi padre jamás me quiso.

-Kate...

-No, escúchame. Hay una diferencia entre amor y obligación, entre afecto verdadero y expectativas. No me quería, y es algo que puedo aceptar. Pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que jamás hice las paces con él. Ahora es demasiado tarde -lo miró, y aunque tenía los ojos secos, le brillaban por la emoción-. No cometas el mismo error, Garrett. Te lo prometo, lo lamentarás.

No supo qué decir, qué argumento ofrecer. Estaba allí porque lo había prometido, pero también porque quería ir. Las ideas, o quizá debería llamarlas sueños, que habían empezado a formarse no podría llevarlas a la práctica hasta que resolviera su vida. Y no podría hacer eso hasta que cerrara la distancia que lo separaba de su familia. De su padre.

-Podría ser el error más grande que hayas cometido -dijo al detenerse ante las puertas que guardaban la propiedad de Rosalie.

-Correré el riesgo.

-Eres una mujer terca, Doc.

-Lo sé -le tocó la cara-. Estoy arriesgando tanto como tú.

Quiso pedirle que se explicara, pero un guardia golpeó con delicadeza en una ventanilla.

-Llega pronto, señor -dijo cuando Garrett la bajó-. ¿Me permite ver su invitación?

Sobresaltada, Kate comprendió que no había pensado en eso. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Garrett sacó una placa.

-McAllister, Seguridad Especial.

La identificación parecía oficial porque lo era. El guardia la estudió, comparó la foto plastificada con Garrett, luego asintió.

-Adelante, señor -dijo, casi cuadrándose.

-¿McAllister? -le preguntó cuando subían por el camino privado.

-Las viejas costumbres tardan en morir. Santo Dios, qué lugar -la casa era enorme, blanca y elegante. La hierba estaba bien cuidada y recortada. Pensó en las habitaciones de hotel pequeñas que habían compartido, en las comidas que había preparado su padre en platos calientes, en los camerinos mal ventilados, en los distintos públicos que rugían casi tantas veces como aplaudían. Y en la risa. Y en la música.

-Es hermoso -murmuró Kate-. Como un cuadro.

-Siempre dijo que lo tendría -sintió orgullo, más profundo de lo esperado-. La pequeña lo consiguió.

-Hablas como un verdadero hermano -Kate río. La ayudó a bajar del coche un hombre uniformado, y de pronto se sintió tan nerviosa como Garrett. Quizá tendría que haberlo dejado asistir solo. No estaba preparada para conocer a la realeza, aunque fiera la de Hollywood-. Garrett, quizá yo no debería estar aquí -le dijo al tomarle la mano.

La puerta delantera se abrió de golpe. Una mujer con una mata salvaje de pelo negro y un vestido exquisito de color azul zafiro bajó corriendo la escalinata. Con algo parecido a un grito de guerra, se arrojó a los brazos de Garrett.

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí de verdad! -con los brazos casi estrangulándolo y llenándolo de besos, Garrett apenas pudo hacer algo más que asimilar su aroma-. Sabía que vendrías. No me lo creía, pero lo sabía. Y aquí estás.

* * *

**quieren saber mas?**

**jeje ya saben que hacer**


	44. Chapter 44

**hola hola jeje estamos a 2 capis del final.. jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 44**

La puerta delantera se abrió de golpe. Una mujer con una mata salvaje de pelo negro y un vestido exquisito de color azul zafiro bajó corriendo la escalinata. Con algo parecido a un grito de guerra, se arrojó a los brazos de Garrett.

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí de verdad! -con los brazos casi estrangulándolo y llenándolo de besos, Garrett apenas pudo hacer algo más que asimilar su aroma-. Sabía que vendrías. No me lo creía, pero lo sabía. Y aquí estás.

-Alice -la apartó por los hombros porque necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de su hermana, pero sonreía con una sonrisa idéntica a la que él recordaba-. Hola.

-Hola -sacó el pañuelo que Garrett llevaba en el bolsillo, se sonó la nariz y río-. Rosalie me mata si tengo la nariz roja -volvió a sonarse-. ¿Cómo estoy?

-Terrible, pero hay muy poco que puedas hacer con esa cara -con la risa volvieron a estar cerca. La abrazó y deseó creer que sería así de fácil con todos-. Alice, te quiero.

-Lo sé, idiota -contuvo un sollozo-. ¿Te vas a quedar esta vez?

-Sí -pasó la mejilla por el cabello de ella-. Esta vez me voy a quedar -miró por encima de la cabeza de su hermana en dirección a Kate.

-Estoy impaciente por exhibirte -se retiró con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y luego miró a Kate-. Hola.

-Alice, te presentó a Kate Denaly.

-Me alegro tanto de conocerte -se volvió y Kate se encontró envuelta en el mismo abrazo exuberante-. De hecho, estoy encantada -se apartó para guiñarle un ojo y volver a abrazarla-. Estás maravillosa, los dos lo están -pasó un brazo alrededor de cada uno y los condujo escalones arriba-. Estoy impaciente porque conozcán a Jasper. Oh, aquí viene.

Por el vestíbulo avanzaba un hombre de complexión delgada, con el pelo algo más oscuro que el de Garrett y un corte más conservador. Daba la impresión de haber nacido con un esmoquin. De modo que ese era Jasper Withlock de Withlock Records. Rico y bien educado. Pensó en el espíritu libre y nada convencional de su hermana y decidió que no habría podido encontrar a nadie menos apropiado para ella.

-Jazz, este es Garrett -le dio otro beso rápido a su hermano y luego se dirigió hacia su marido-. Te dije que vendría.

-Es verdad -Jasper pasó un brazo protector alrededor de Alice y evaluó al hermano al tiempo que el hermano evaluaba al marido-. Alice tenía ganas de volver a verte -sin quitar el brazo en torno a ella, le ofreció la mano.

Garrett la aceptó; no era tan suave como había esperado.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias.

-Oh, no seas pomposo, Jasper. Al fin vamos a sacrificar el cordero.

Jasper vio la expresión en la cara de Garrett y sonrió.

-Me da la impresión de que Garrett podría preferir una copa -le dedicó una sonrisa de considerable encanto a Kate. -Hola.

-Oh, lo siento -comenzó Alice-. Te presento a Kate. Viene con Garrett. Deberíamos ir a sentarnos mientras yo busco a todos. La situación está un poco confusa.

Para demostrarlo, dos niños aparecieron a la carrera por el vestíbulo, uno persiguiendo al otro.

-Voy a contárselo a mamá.

-Yo se lo diré primero.

-¡Eh! -Alice agarró a cada uno por un brazo antes de que pudieran pelearse-. Tranquilizaos. Os vais a ensuciar esos bonitos esmóquines antes de que empiece la boda.

-Dijo que parecía un paleto -soltó el más pequeño de los dos.

-Me dio una patada -explicó el mayor indignado.

-_Traté_ de darle una patada, pero fallé -miró a su hermano con la esperanza de disfrutar de otra oportunidad.

-Las patadas están prohibidas. Y Chris, no pareces un paleto. De hecho, se te ve muy atractivo. Y ahora, ¿podéis portaros bien un rato para conocer a vuestro tío?

-¿Qué tío? -Ben, el mayor, alzó la vista con suspicacia.

-El único al que no habéis conocido. Garrett, este es Ben, y este Chris. Los hijos de Bella.

No sabía muy bien si debería estrecharles la mano, agacharse o saludar desde cierta distancia. Antes de que pudiera decidirse, Chris se adelantó para estudiarlo con detenimiento.

-Tú eres el que se fue. Mamá dice que has estado en Japón.

Ponerse en cuclillas parecía lo natural.

-Sí, he estado allí.

-Lo estudiamos en la escuela. Allí comen pescado crudo.

-A veces -«santo cielo», pensó, «si me veo en el pequeño. Igual que en su hermano veo los ojos solemnes de Bella».

-¿Tú lo comiste? -quiso saber Chris.

-Claro.

Chris hizo una mueca. No podría haberse sentido más complacido.

-Eso es horrible. Papá, es Edward, nos llevó a pescar, pero yo no quise limpiarlos.

-Yo sí -intervino Ben, cansado de quedarse al margen. Con el hombro empujó a Chris para echar un mejor vistazo-. Me gustó el modelo de nave espacial que me enviaste. Era bonito.

-Me alegro de que te gustara -quiso revolverle el pelo, pero supuso que era demasiado pronto.

-Solo me deja jugar con la nave si le suplico un buen rato -indicó Chris.

-Porque eres un paleto.

-¡No lo soy!

Ben iba a lanzarse a un intercambio pleno de insultos, pero cerró la boca al reconocer unas pisadas.

-¿Algún problema? -dijo Edward al entrar en el vestíbulo.

-Papá, tenemos otro tío, y está aquí -encantado de exhibir el mando, Chris tomó la mano de Garrett y tiró de él-. Este es el tío Garrett. Este es mi papá. Nos cambiamos el apellido a Massen y todo eso.

De modo que ese era el hermano del que nadie sabía mucho. El instinto de escritor de Edward se puso a zumbar.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. Bella siempre le muestra a los niños dónde has estado en el globo terráqueo de Ben. Te mueves mucho.

-Un poco -Garret estaba contento de conocer al cuñado, pero se mostraba cauteloso con el periodista.

-Come pescado crudo -informó Chris-. Eh, mamá, ¿adivina quién esta aquí?

Bella llegó desde la dirección de la cocina, con sus piernas de bailarina aún gráciles bajo el vestido rosa profundo que cubría al bebé que esperaba. El pelo cafe oscuro le colgaba alrededor de los hombros.

-Los camareros quieren que me asegure de que unos dedos pequeños y codiciosos se mantengan alejados de los canapés. Me pregunto a quién se referirán -enarcó la ceja al sonreírle a su marido. Luego miró más allá y vio a Garrett-. Oh -sus ojos, siempre expresivos, se humedecieron al abrir los brazos-. Oh, Garrett.

-Mamá está llorando -murmuró Ben al ver a su madre abrazada por ese hombre del que solo había oído hablar.

-Porque está feliz -explicó Edward, apoyando una mano en el hombro del pequeño-. Imagina que tú no vieras a Chris en mucho, mucho tiempo -Ben lo pensó y sus ojos brillaron-. Monstruo -riendo, Edward le revolvió el pelo.

-Qué sorpresa. Qué magnífica sorpresa.

-Alice ya me ha robado el pañuelo -le secó una lágrima de la mejilla.

-No importa. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿De dónde vienes? Tengo tantas preguntas. Dame otro abrazo.

-Esta es Kate -anunció Alice-. Ella lo trajo -al ver la ceja enarcada de su hermano, Alice sonrió-. Quiero decir, él la trajo.

-Como sea, hola -aunque percibía una intriga, podía esperar. Bella besó a Kate en ambas mejillas-. Me alegro de que estéis aquí, los dos. Me muero por ver la cara de Rosalie.

-¿Por qué esperar? -riendo, Alice enlazó un brazo con el de Garrett-. Está arriba poniéndose guapa.

-Nada cambia -comentó él.

-No mucho. Vamos. Kate, tú también. Rose querrá conocerte.

-Quizá debería...

-No seas tonta -Bella cortó su protesta y la tomó de la mano-. Esto ocurre una vez en la vida.

-Edward y yo... iremos a ver a Emmett -indicó Jasper.

-Gracias -Alice le sonrió mientras subía las escaleras.

-Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar papá -murmuró Edward.

-Es algo que no me quiero perder. Vamos, chicos, veamos cómo está el novio.

* * *

**apuestas respecto a como reaccionara Carlisle? jeje**

**reviews?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola hola jejeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 45**

Con su habitual gusto por lo dramático, Alice llamó a la puerta de Rosalie.

-No quiero ver a nadie a menos que tenga una maldita botella de champán.

-Eso está mejor -Alice abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza-. Bella y yo te traemos un regalo de boda.

-En este momento, preferiría el champán. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Esto te distraerá -con una filigrana, abrió del todo.

Rosalie estaba sentada ante el tocador con una bata blanca. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en complejas espirales. Vio a Garrett por el espejo y se volvió muy despacio.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo con su voz más seductora-. Mirad qué ha traído el gato -se levantó para mirarlo.

Estaba tan hermosa como Garrett la recordaba. Quizá más. Y sin duda también tan dura de conquistar como antes.

-Se te ve muy bien, pequeña.

-Lo sé -ladeó la cabeza-. A ti no se te ve mal.

-Bonita casa -metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nos gusta -entonces suspiró-. Canalla. Eres un imbécil. Vas a estropearme el maquillaje -se encontraron a mitad de camino y él dio una vuelta entera con ella en brazos-. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, y te odio por hacerme llorar para que parezca una bruja el día de mi boda.

-¿Una bruja? -la apartó-. Imposible.

-Garrett -le quitó el pelo de la frente-. Siempre supimos que llegaría el día, pero no podrías haber elegido otro mejor. Dios, ¿es que ni siquiera tienes un pañuelo?

-Alice se lo llevó.

-Era de suponer -empleó el canto de la mano.

-Esta es Kate -Alice prácticamente tuvo que empujarla a la habitación.

-¿Oh? -siempre cauta, Rosalie enarcó una ceja-. Encantada.

-No quiero molestaros -Rosalie enarcó un poco más la ceja al oír el acento y sus ojos adquirieron una expresión risueña-. Creo que debería bajar o...

-Está con Garrett -indicó Bella.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es estupendo? Excelente gusto, Garrett -tomó las dos manos de Kate-. Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo a ti, pero se hace imperativo una botella de champán.

-Iré a traerla.

-Por el amor del cielo, Alice, haré que uno de los criados la traiga. En tu condición no puedes subir y bajar las escaleras constantemente. Lleva a todos al salón que hay al final del pasillo. Emmett tiene prohibida la entrada en esta ala, así que no correré el peligro de provocar la mala suerte. Iré en cuanto consiga arreglarme otra vez la cara -apoyó una mano en el brazo de Garrett-. Quédate, por favor.

-Claro -miró a Kate, pero esta seguía la estela de sus hermanas.

-Te hemos echado de menos -dijo cuando quedaron solos-. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

Se sentó con él en la cama.

-Supongo que siempre supuse que regresarías a casa con un triunfo o un fracaso absolutos.

-Lo siento -río-, no es ninguno de los dos casos.

-No te preguntaré qué has estado haciendo, pero he de preguntarte si vas a quedarte.

-No lo sé -pensó en Kate-. Ojalá lo supiera.

-De acuerdo. Hoy estás aquí. Odio ser sentimental, pero no puedo decirte cuánto significa para mí.

-Si te pones a llorar otra vez, parecerás una bruja.

-Lo sé. Siempre fuste un dolor en el...

-Rosalie, Jasper dijo que me necesitabas. He estado tratando de impedir que tu padre se pelee con el... -se detuvo en seco en mitad de la habitación.

El había creído que estaría preparado para volver a verla. Parecía más vieja, pero no anciana. Estaba cambiada, pero, de algún modo, era constante. Lo había reprendido y consolado. Le había dado lo que siempre había necesitado. Sintió que tenía doce años al incorporarse y mirarla.

-Mamá.

Ella no quería caer en el llanto. Sería una tontería antes incluso de haber dicho una palabra. Con la fortaleza que la había hecho resistir años en la carretera, respiró hondo.

-Deja que te mire -estaba delgado, aunque siempre lo había estado. Tan parecido a su padre-. Es estupendo tenerte otra vez con nosotros -dio el siguiente paso y lo envolvió en sus brazos-. Oh, Garrett, es tan bueno tenerte entre nosotros.

Olia como siempre. Parecía más pequeña, más delicada, pero olía como siempre. Enterró la cara en su pelo y se permitió sentir.

-Los he echado de menos. Mamá, lo siento.

-Nada de lamentaciones -ordenó mientras lo abrazaba-. No ha de haber ninguna lamentación. Y ninguna pregunta se apartó para sonreírle-. Al menos no ahora. Voy a bailar con mi hijo en la boda de mi hija -extendió una mano para Rosalie. Algunas plegarias _eran_ contestadas.

-¡Esme! En nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, ¿adónde te has ido? Esos mal llamados músicos no conocen ni una sola canción irlandesa.

Esme sintió que Garrett se ponía rígido.

-No repitas errores -dijo con una severidad que él no había olvidado.

-¿Qué le sucede a esta chica que contrata a idiotas? Esme, ¿dónde diablos estás?

Entró en la habitación con el mismo vigor con el que marchaba por la vida. Seguro de sí mismo y como al borde de una danza. Era raro que los pies de Carlisle Cullen titubearan, pero así sucedió cuando vio a su hijo.

-He de ocuparme del champán -dijo Rosalie-. Mamá, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Ven que te lo voy a presentar.

Esme se detuvo en la puerta y miró en los ojos de su marido.

-Te he amado toda mi vida -musitó-. Y lo haré sin importar la tontería que hagas. No me decepciones, Carlisle.

* * *

**OMG que intenso quieren saber que sigue ? jee**

**ya saben que hacer**


	46. Chapter 46

**hello jeje disfruten jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 46**

-He de ocuparme del champán -dijo Rosalie-. Mamá, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Ven que te lo voy a presentar.

Esme se detuvo en la puerta y miró en los ojos de su marido.

-Te he amado toda mi vida -musitó-. Y lo haré sin importar la tontería que hagas. No me decepciones, Carlisle.

Este carraspeó cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Un hombre no debería sentirse incómodo con su propio hijo. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

-No sabíamos que vendrías.

-No lo sabía ni yo mismo.

-Todavía libre y ligero, ¿eh, Garrett?

-Eso parece -irguió la espalda.

-Es lo que siempre quisiste -no era lo que pretendía decir, pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Nunca supiste lo que quería -«maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que ser una representación repetida?»-. Nunca quisiste saberlo. Lo que querías era que yo fuera tú, y no podía ser.

-No es verdad. Siempre quise que fueras tú mismo.

-Siempre y cuando encajan con tus patrones -fue a salir de la habitación, pero entonces recordó lo que había dicho Kate. Tenía que hacer las paces, o al menos intentarlo. Se detuvo a cierta distancia de su padre y se pasó una mano por el pelo-. No puedo ni deseo disculparme por ser quien soy o por hacer nada de lo que he hecho. Pero lamento haberte decepcionado.

-Aguarda un momento -Carlisle alzó una mano-. ¿Quién dijo que estaba decepcionado? Yo jamás lo mencioné. Estaba enfadado, y dolido, pero tú nunca me decepcionaste. No permitiré que lo digas.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Pudiste hablar hace doce años. Ahora es mi turno -adelantó la barbilla.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de que lo hagas, quiero que sepas que no he venido a estropear la boda de Rosalie. Si no podemos hacer nada más, me gustaría establecer una tregua durante un día.

Esa fortaleza serena sorprendió a Carlisle. Su chico había crecido. El orgullo y el pesar lo empujaron en direcciones opuestas.

-No quiero una guerra contigo, Garrett. Jamás la quise -se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto que sorprendió a Garrett, porque reflejaba uno de sus propios hábitos-. Yo... yo te necesitaba -se atascó con las palabras y carraspeó. Eras mi primogénito y necesitaba que estuvieras orgulloso de mí, que me miraras como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Y cuando deseaste buscar las tuyas propias, yo no quise escuchar. Saber que era un fracasado para ti...

-No -consternado, Garrett dio el primer paso adelante-. Nunca lo fuiste, nunca habrías podido serlo.

-Le enviabas dinero a tu madre.

-Porque no estaba cerca para dar nada más.

La vieja herida seguía abierta.

-Jamás les di... a ninguno... las cosas que prometí.

-Nunca necesitamos cosas, papá.

Pero Carlisle movió la cabeza.

-Un hombre debe ocuparse de las necesidades de su familia, debe darle algún legado a su hijo. Dios sabe que jamás le di a tu madre ni la mitad de lo que merecía. Las promesas eran magníficas. Cuando te marchaste, diciendo lo que dijiste, tuve que recurrir a la amargura. Porque de lo contrario no podría haberme erguido sabiendo que no era el padre que tú querías, o estar sin ti.

-Siempre has sido el padre que quería. Creía que... -suspiró, pero eso no le dio estabilidad a su voz-. Creía que no querías que volviera.

-No ha pasado ni un día sin que anhelara tu regreso, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo. Diablos, la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía dónde estabas. Te eché, Garrett, lo sé. Ahora has vuelto como un hombre y yo me he perdido todos esos años.

-Quedan muchos más. Para los dos.

Carlisle apoyó las manos en los hombros anchos de su hijo.

-Cuando te vayas, no quiero que sea con ira. Y quiero que sepas que por el solo hecho de mirarte, estoy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido.

-Te quiero, papá -por primera vez en doce años, abrazó a su padre-. Quiero quedarme -cerró los ojos porque las palabras le provocaron un gran alivio-. Te necesito. Loss necesito a todos. He necesitado demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta de ello -se apartó-. Quiero recuperar a mi padre.

-Ah, Garrett, he echado de menos no tenerte -sacó el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz-. Maldita chica, debería tener una botella aquí.

-Encontraremos una. Papá -Garrett miró en los ojos azules y húmedos de su padre-. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti. Lo que me diste fue lo mejor. Simplemente tenía que comprobar qué podía hacer con ello por mi cuenta.

-Esta vez, muchacho, sacrificaremos el cordero -pasó un brazo por el hombro de Garrett-. Y tú y yo beberemos esa copa. Cuando la boda de tu hermana haya acabado, incluso quizá me arriesgue al mal humor de tu madre y me emborrache un poco. Un hombre tiene derecho a celebrar cuando recibe a un hijo.

-Invito yo.

-Ese es mi chico -los ojos de Carlisle brillaron-. Has ganado una pasta, ¿verdad? ¿Y llegaste a ver todos los lugares que deseabas?

-Más de los que quería -sonrió-. Una o dos veces incluso tuve que cantar para ganarme la cena.

-Claro que sí -sintió un orgullo renovado-. Eres un Cullen, ¿no? -le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Siempre tuviste mejor voz que pies, pero no importa. Espero que tengas historias que contar -le guiñó un ojo al salir-. Empieza con las mujeres.

Le agradó ver que tampoco eso había cambiado.

-Puede que me lleve un buen rato.

-Tenemos tiempo -había recuperado a su hijo-. Mucho.

Iban por la mitad de las escaleras cuando Garrett vio a otra figura con esmoquin.

-Lo comprobaré -dijo el hombre al teléfono con la espalda hacia ellos.

-Emmett, muchacho -la llamada de Carlisle podría haber derribado el techo-. Quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, Garrett.

Emmett se volvió. Garrett y él se miraron. Surgió la sorpresa del reconocimiento, pero no lo mostraron.

-Encantado de conocerte -Emmett alargó una mano-. Estoy seguro de que Rosalie se siente feliz de que estés aquí.

-Es interesante conocer a mis cuñados de golpe.

-Necesitamos una copa -anunció Carlisle-. Los invitados van a llegar antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Sírveme uno doble -Garrett palmeó la espalda de su padre-. Voy en seguida.

-Beberemos una copa rápida ahora. Todavía me queda aleccionar a esos músicos.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -comentó Emmett cuando se quedaron solos.

Garrett movió la cabeza y estudió al hombre que había sido, en sus primeros tiempos en el SSI, su compañero.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

-¿Cuándo fue lo de Afganistán... hace ocho, diez años?

-Así que te vas a casar con la princesa de hielo Rosalie.

-Llueva o truene.

-¿Sabe lo que haces?

-Ya no me dedico a eso -sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno-. Tengo mi propio negocio de seguridad. ¿Y tú?

-Me he retirado hace poco -sacó unas cerillas.

-¿Sabes?, me asombra no haberlo visto, Cullen.

-En aquella operación no usamos nombres verdaderos.

-Sí, pero la cuestión es que te pareces más a ella que cualquiera de sus hermanas.

Garrett expelió una bocanada de humo y río.

-Si no quieres dormir en el sofá los próximos seis meses, yo no se lo mencionaría.

* * *

**OMG jaja apuesto a que no se lo esperaban jaja**

**sorprendente no, jeje ya se conocian por sus trabajos de undercover jeje**

**quieren ver el final?**


	47. Chapter 47

**bueno bueno, despues de tanto reir, sufrir,bailar, llorar y de todo un poco con estas historias jeje les cuento que ya hemos llegado al final de ellas, y les quiero dar gracias por ser tan fieles a la historia y no solo a esta sino que a todas jeje, mil gracias por sus reviews, fav, y sus alertas, muchas muchas gracias.**

**espero poder volver pronto con otra super adaptacion y si eres nueva (o) leendo estas historias te recomiendo que te des una pasada por las demas ya que son igual de buenas que estas jeje**

**MIL GRACIAS!**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 47**

Los Cullen la abrumaban. Kate jamás habla conocido a nadie como ellos. Ocupó un asiento con la familia mientras Rosalie se casaba en el cálido invierno de California bajo un dosel blanco de seda ante unos quinientos invitados. El champán, las flores y las lágrimas abundaron.

Durante horas se vio atrapada en el remolino creado por ellos, hasta que, con la cabeza hecha un torbellino, buscó un lugar tranquilo para relajarse. No estaba segura de tener derecho a introducirse en el salón, pero allí la música apenas sonaba. Y podría poner los pies en alto.

-¿Te escabulles?

Sobresaltada, se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Me has asustado -se relajó cuando Garrett se sentó a su lado-. No deberías acercarte por la espalda.

-Llevo años haciéndolo -extendió las piernas-. ¿Te duelen los pies? -preguntó al ver que se había quitado los zapatos.

-De tanto bailar creo que me he quedado sin pies. ¿Tu padre nunca descansa?

-No que yo sepa -Dios, era agradable estar de vuelta.

-Le caigo bien -se acomodó contra los cojines.

-Por supuesto. Eres irlandesa.

-Todos son maravillosos. Gracias por traerme.

-Creo que ya he descubierto quién trajo a quién -le levantó la mano y le dio un beso en la palma, dejándola sin habla-. Gracias, Kate.

-Te amo. Quería que fueras feliz.

-Ya me lo dijiste antes -le soltó la mano, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. Desde allí podía ver las mesas llenas de comida y bebidas y a cientos de personas alrededor.

-¿Que quería que fueras feliz?

-Que me amabas.

-¿Sí? -con gesto casual, se estudió las uñas-. ¿No es interesante? Si no recuerdo mal, tampoco entonces reaccionaste demasiado.

-Tenía cosas en la cabeza.

-Oh, sí, salvar a mi hermano y a Caitlin. No hemos terminado eso -metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un papel. Se levantó y se lo ofreció-. Los cien mil dólares que acordamos. Hice que mis abogados me enviaran el cheque -cuando él no se movió, se acercó y se lo metió en la mano-. Te prometo que tiene fondos.

-Perfecto -tuvo ganas de hacerle tragar el maldito cheque.

-Entonces, nuestro trato queda concluido. Tú dispones de tu fondo de jubilación, de una casa y de tu familia -se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que tenía ganas de matarlo-. ¿Adónde vamos a partir de aquí, Garrett? ¿Directos a las islas?

-Tal vez -estrujó el cheque y se lo guardó en el bolsillo-. He estado pensando.

-Esa sí que es una buena noticia.

-Cuida lo que dices. Mejor aún, cierra la boca -la tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso apasionado, como hacía tiempo que no le daba.

La puerta se abrió. Bella avanzó un paso y se detuvo.

-Oh, disculpad. Lo siento -con la misma rapidez se marchó.

Garrett soltó un leve juramento.

-Es posible que estés enamorada de mí. Y es posible que simplemente seas estúpida.

-Es posible -también ella maldijo en esa ocasión-. Quizá me gustaría saber qué sientes tú.

-No hablamos de lo que yo siento.

-Oh, comprendo.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse otra vez, la pegó, a él. Era sorprendente la celeridad con la que el pánico podía dominar a alguien que había estado toda la vida un paso por delante del peligro.

-No me des la espalda.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-No soy yo quien está dando la espalda, Garrett.

Sabía que en eso tenía razón. Maldita fuera, otra vez le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

-Escucha, no sé lo vinculada que te sientes a Nueva York, al lugar en el que trabajas. Yo podría vender la casa de Chicago si no encajara.

Ella sintió el borboteo del triunfo, pero se lo tragó con cautela.

-¿Si no encajara en qué?

-Maldita sea, Kate, quiero...

En esa ocasión Alice abrió la puerta y llegó hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Ah, hola -al ver la expresión en la cara de Garrett, puso los ojos en blanco-. No me habéis visto -comenzó a retroceder-. Nunca he entrado aquí. Ya me voy -desapareció.

-Algunas cosas jamás cambian -musitó él-. Nunca tuve un minuto de intimidad con las tres cerca.

-Garrett -Kate puso una mano en la mejilla de él y le giró la cara para que la mirara-. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

-Si no te importa, me gustaría llevarlo a mi manera.

-Por supuesto -muy solemne, se sentó en el mirador de la ventana-. Por favor, continúa.

-Kate, creo que estás cometiendo un gran error, pero si esa es tu determinación, podríamos probar. Tengo algunas ideas sobre lo que hacer con mi vida ahora que el SSI es historia -metió las manos en los bolsillos porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas-. Quizá podría cantar algunas de mis canciones... pero en realidad esa no es la cuestión -prosiguió antes de que ella pudiera hablar-. La cuestión es saber si tú podrías o no... si estarías dispuesta... Ya sabes, en realidad no tienes nada que hacer implicada conmigo.

-Esta vez cállate tú.

-Espera un minuto...

-Cállate y ven aquí -ceñudo, él obedeció-. Siéntate -ordenó Kate, indicado el asiento a su lado. Luego le tomó las manos-. Y ahora te diré cuál es exactamente la cuestión. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Garrett, y lo único que quiero es pasar mi vida contigo. No me importa dónde. Sé que la casa de Chicago es especial, y en el Medio Oeste hay laboratorios. Lo que debo saber es que tú estarás satisfecho. No empezaré el resto de mi vida reteniéndote.

No había nadie como ella. Y para él jamás habría otra persona. Deseó tener las palabras adecuadas, algo suave y dulce. «Algún día», pensó, «quizá salgan con facilidad».

-Cuando nos conocimos te dije que estaba cansado. Esa es la verdad. Ya no necesito ascender más montañas, Kate. Sé lo que hay en la cima. Probablemente sea un marido horrible, pero te daré lo mejor que tengo.

-Lo sé -le tomó la cara entre las manos y le plantó un beso ligero-. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, Garrett?

-Te amo -le resultó mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado-. Te amo, Kate, y he esperado demasiado tiempo para tener un hogar.

-Haremos uno juntos -apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Si lo haremos –y la beso.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno esto fue todo mis lectores bellos, espero les haya gustado jeje**

**y espero que cuando vuelva con otra super adaptacion me sigan jeje**

**gracias...**


End file.
